Recuerdos del pasado
by Chia S.R
Summary: Secuela del secuestroRyoma,es enviado a un instituto,en cual,tendrá que hacerse pasar por chica,gracias a su querido padre.Allí,conocerá un chico,el cual,irá despertando aún más,sus memorias de una vida pasada.¿Qué ocurrira?¿Quién es quien le llama?Cap9!.
1. Chapter 1

**¡¡¡Buenas!!Aquí llego con la secuela del "secuestro",como dije n.n.Y también,como ya avisé,va a ser lioso,como todos mis ficsXD.Espero que les empiece a gustar n,n.**

**Nota:**En el fic,Ryoma y Sakuno tienen diecisiete años.Nunca se había conocido.Ryoma no ha tenido ninguna novia,al igual que Saku tampoco tuvo ningún nene.Ryoma juega al tenis,pero no tan seguido,por ello,tiene esas reacciones de pasotismo(en mi fic,que en su vida real le entra un patatus fijoXD)Y creo que por ahora...nada más n.n.¡Ah,sí!Han pasado bastantes años desde "el secuestro".Es decir,que todos la han palmado!!Y cada personaje ha de verse como nuevo n.n.

**Disclaimer:Pot,no es meu T.TEs de un tio...cridat...bé,com se diguiT.T**

**Autora:**Chia-uchiha o pervert-chan.

**_Cápitulo uno:¡Uñas,encuentro y un largo camino!_**

Otro día más,el mismo tren,la misma gente pesada,el mismo olor de colonia,las mismas conversaciones.¿Todo igual?No.

"¿¡Por qué porras tengo que hacer esto!?...¿Quién diría que soy yo?...¡Joder!¿En qué lios te metes,Ryoma Echizen?".

**_Flas back._**

_Abrió sus dorados ojos con lentitud,sin embargo,se vió obligado a lenvantarse de golpe,al sentir un fuerte peso sobre su cuerpo.Aunque siempre solía ser su mascota,un gato Himalayo llamado Karupin,esta vez,era todo lo contrario._

_-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó con asco._

_-Tu nuevo uniforme,Ryoma-chan-.Se burló su padre._

_Ryoma alzó un uniforme de chica,de colores verdes y grises.Miró a su padre,Nanjiro Echizen.Un hombre jubilado,de ideas retorcidas,y por lo visto,este era una._

_-Soy un chico,por si no te has dado cuenta todavía-.Protestó-.Te has equivocado de uniforme._

_-¡Oh,no!-Exclamó con una gran risotada su progenitor-.¡No me e equivocado para nada!Verás,le debo un favor a una anciana amiga y no veo a nadie mejor que tu._

_-¿¡Qué!?-Gritó poniéndose en pie-.¿¡Qué porras tengo que hacer!?_

_Nanjiro sonrió maléficamente,a la vez que se frotó las manos,acercándose hasta la puerta,para ceder paso a su madre,y prima mayor._

_**Fin del flas back.**_

¡Aquello había sido de locos!Jamás en su vida había tenido tanto tirones de cabello,total,para unas cuantas extensiones,dejando de largo hasta sus caderas el cabello.Uñas postizas,las cuales le costaba una barbaridad controlar.Y eso que no era de mordese las uñas,pero estaba apunto de hacerlo.¡Y lo peor de todo!¡Aquellos molestos shorts que estrujaban su "cosa"!¡Y esos molestos bultos en su pecho!De solo pensar en como su padre se los había colocado para finjir que tenía pecho,se los había quitado de golpe,sin embargo,su madre y prima eran expertas en colocárselo.

¡Jamás debió aceptar entrar en esa escuela!Sin embargo,sí tenía razones.Razones basadas en diversos sueños.Una voz que siempre le decía lo mismo:"Búscame".Aquella voz era demasiado pesada como para pasar de ella.Nunca se lo había comentando a nadie.No quería que pensara que estaba como una verdadera cabra.Lo cual no sería de extrañar,recordando los extraños genes que llevaba.Sin embargo,aquello realmente le extrañaba.No fue él el que quiso acceder a esas instalaciones,si no más bien,su destino.¿Por qué si no,caminando totalmemte sonámbulo llegó hasta la entrada del edificio escolar?

-Seigaku,instituto Seigaku-.Habló el conductor-.Por favor,bajen con sumo cuidado.

Bostezó,sacando de su mente todos aquellos malos momentos y caminó tranquilamente hasta el lugar.Por el camino,sentía las muchas miradas de los chicos sobre él.¿¡Es que no se daban cuenta de que era un tio y no una mujer!?Cerró los ojos,suspirando.Caminó tranquilamente,ignorando todo y cada una de las muchas miradas y los muchos murmullos acerca de lo "buena que estaba" y "los muchos polvos que recibiría".Decidido:¡Mataría a los tios!

-¡Auch!

Se llevó una mano hasta su frente,apunto de gritar varias cosas a aquel que se había atrevido a chocar con él,sin embargo,su cuerpo se heló.En el suelo,un joven,de cabellos castaños,cortos,ojos rojizos y uniforme de hombre(como el debería de estar usando),se frotó el culo dolorido.

-Eso dolió-.Se quejó.

-Uhm...

Los ojos rojizos se posaron sobre los suyos.Las mejillas de ambos,de improvisto,se tornaron rojizas.

"¿¡Qué porras!?...¡Soy un tio!¿¡Por qué me sonrojo por otro!?"

-Perdona,tengo que ir a buscar a alguien-.Explicó el castaño-.¡No tengo demasiado tiempo para esperar a que una chica se disculpe!

Hechó a correr,mientras que Ryoma le miró confuso.Hasta que recordó.

-¡Mierda!La persona que tiene que buscar,soy yo.

Corrió tras el joven,sorprendiéndose de lo verdaderamente torpe que era,pues había vuelto a tropezar otra vez,solo que esta vez,con un farola.Se acercó hasta él,intentando retener la sonrisa,sin embargo,no pudo.

-¡No te rias!-Exclamó el Joven-.¡Qué duele!Además...¿Qué haces aquí?

-Recordé que era a mi a quien tenías que buscar.

-¿¡Por qué no lo has dicho antes!?

-Porque no me acordaba-.Respondió encojiéndose de hombros.

El joven suspiró molesto.Se alzó y comenzó a limpiar su ropa.Le miró de reojo,dándose cuenta de que la "chica" le observaba.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No-.Negó Ryoma apartando la cara.

"¡¡Otra vez!!"

-¡Oh,no!¡¡Llegaremos tarde!!-Gritó de pronto el chico-.¡Madre mia!

Lo cojió de la mano,estirando de él y echando a correr.Ryoma,pese a que se sorprendió,sintió algo extraño recorrer su cuerpo.¿Dónde había notado antes ese calor?No lo sabía.Aquella sensación,de aquella mano,era realmente...placentera.¿Se estaría volviendo raro?

Llegaron hasta el colegio,donde él,se llevó las manos hasta las rodillas.Ryoma sonrió de lado.Estaba en demasiada baja forma ese chico,para ser tan delgado.¿Podría estar enfermo?

-¡Ah,sí!-Exclamó el chico de golpe-.¿Tu eres Ryoma Echizen?

-Un poco tarde para preguntar-,Contestó indiferente-.Pero,sí,lo soy.

-Entonces,vamos-.Ordenó el chico con una sonrisa.

-¿A dónde?

-!A ver a mi abuela!-Exclamó totalmente feliz.

Ryoma alzó una ceja.¿Por qué tanta alegría?¿Su abuela?Seguro que sería una decrépita anciana,sin ganas de vivir y aburrida de la vida.Sin embargo,la mujer que estaba sentada tras el escritorio del director y acariciaba la cabeza del chico,era realmente alegre y parecía bien llena de vida.

-¿Tu eres Ryoma?-Preguntó la anciana-.Mi nombre es Sumire Ryuzaki-.Informó-.Y...él...es Sakuno.

-Mucho gusto-.Saludó el chico sonriendo.

-¿Sakuno?¿Ese no es nombre de chica?-Preguntó extrañado.

-¡No!-Exclamaron ambos familiares a la vez.

-Bueno...-Murmuró asombrado-.De todas formas,¿para qué querías verme?

-Sakuno,por favor-.Rogó la mujer-.Regresa a clase.

-Hai.

La puerta se cerró tras él,silenciosamente,mientras que Sumire buscaba varios papeles sobre su mesa.

-Me alegra mucho que hayas decidido venir a estudiar aquí,Echizen.

-Uhm.

-Tu padre ya me dijo que eras algo insocial,y la verdad,no se equivocaba.Pero bueno.Espero que mientras estés aquí,aprendas algo.Lastimósamente,la única plaza que nos quedaba libre,era una plaza femenina.Tu padre aceptó,gracias a un importante favor que me debe,pero eso ya sería hablar del pasado.

-Y mucho...-Gruñó el moreno-.¿Por eso me tengo que disfrazar de chica?-Preguntó molesto-.Soy un tio,no una nena y todos los que pasan me echan piropos y cosas así.¡Qué asco!

La mujer rió fuertemente,golpeando con su mano la mesa ante ella.

-Lo siento,lo siento-.Se disculpó al sentir la mirada asesina del chico sobre ella-.Verás,esto de hacerte vestir como una chica,es por otra cosa.

-¿Cuál?

-Hemos recibido noticias de una conspiración contra Seigaku.Ya sabes que hace mucho tiempo atrás,esta era una de las mejores escuelas de tenis,sin embargo,cuando se marchó el famoso equipo que ocupó este lugar,el tenis no prosiguió.Sin embargo,seguimos siendo uno de los mejores.Por ello,nos quieren intentar hacer caer.Según tu padre,sabes jugar bastante bien,¿cierto?

-Más que él-.Se orgulleció el chico-.¿Por qué?

-Formarás parte del equipo femenino-.Informó Sumire con una sonrisa-.Mi nieto está en el equipo masculino y al menos,ya forma parte de los titulares.¿Lo conseguirás tu en el masculino?

-¿Está de broma?-Exclamó Ryoma con rabia-.¡No puede ponerme a jugar con chicas!

-Solo será durante un tiempo-.Le detuvo Sumire seria-.Luego,me las apañaré para que trabajes en ambos lados.Te recuerdo que ahora eres una chica,Ryoma-.Le señaló divertida la mujer-.Ni siquiera mi nieto sabe que eres un hombre.Es un secreto solo entre nosotros y tu familia.

Ryoma bufó totalmente molesto,colocando mejor la mochila a su espalda.

-Bueno,ahora ya puedes empezar tu vida de estudiante,normal y corriente.

-¡Sí,vamos,sobretodo eso!-Exclamó molesto-.En fin...me las piro.

La puerta se cerró y la anciana mujer sonrió,jugando con un pequeño lapicero.

-La de sorpresas que le espera a tu descendiente...Si es que exististes de verdad..."principe del tenis".

Continuará...

** Bueno,cortito,pero más que nada es como una introducción n.n.El caso es que Ryoma no lo va a pasar nada bienXD.Además de que...¡¡se siente atraido por un chico!!XD.¡Y tendrá que jugar con las chicas!XD.Y muchas más cosas n.n.**

**Bueno,un besito n.n.Nos vemos en la llamada del vampiro n.n.**


	2. Slips,rumores y ¿Ryusaki que?

**¡¡¡Buenas!!Ya llegé con el capí dos n.n.Muchas a vuestros Rw,como siempre n.n.Aunque hubo una confusión bastante clara...¡¡Esto NO es YAOI!!!T.T.Es un RyoSaku!!XD.Pero todo a su tiempo n.n.Que se me adelantaronXD.Ásí que tranquilos n.n.No tengo nada contra el Yaoi,es más,me gusta,todo hay que decirlo u//u.Pero,sin embargo...por alguna extraña razón,no veo a Ryoma como muchos lo ponen de uke T.T.No sé muy bien,porque,pero no me gustaXD**

**Bueno,ya no les doy más la batarra y tras aclarar eso,les dejo con el fic n.n.**

**_Capítulo dos:Slips,rumores y ¿Ryusaki qué...?_**

Tras cerrar la puerta tras la charla con la mujer,miró el reloj de su muñeca.Un reloj obviamente de mujer,aunque para lo que él lo quería,sobraba y bastaba.Hacía diez minutos que habían comenzado las clases y realmente,no le apatecía nada ir,así que optó por hacer novillos.Salió del edificio,pensando en echarse una pequeña siesta en una de las sombras de los muchos árboles,sin embargo,algo llamó su atención.Sí,una máquina expendedora de Ponta.

Caminó hasta ella,buscando dinero dentro de su maleta.Aquella maldita falda que llevaba,no tenía ni un solo bolsillo.Aparte de lo que había sufrido,para tener que ponersela,no servía de nada.Un escalofrio recorrió su cuerpo,al recordar el fuerte dolor que había pasado.¿Por qué tenía que depilarse?¡Eso dolía un huevo y parte del otro!Había visto las risotadas de su padre,la cara de felicidad de su madre y la de tristeza de su prima Nanako.A su madre llegaba a entenderla,ya que solo tenía chico y le faltaba la calidez de una chica,quitando a Nanako,claro.Pero a su padre...¡Ni loco llegaría a entenderle!¡Estaba sufriendo todo eso por su culpa!Pero ya se vengaría,ya.¡Le depilaría hasta el último pelo de sus partes íntimas y de las zonas más dolorosas!Aunque se muriera en el acto de asco.Era su padre,sí,pero,¡¡era un hombre!!

-¡Venga,suéltalo!-Gritó alguien.

Recojió la ponta que había caido desde el interior de la máquina,fria y refrescante,como a él le gustaba.Se volvió,al sentir el ruido sordo de algo chocar contra una pared.

-¡Vamos!-Repitió aquella voz.

Se asomó através de la pared,a la vez que daba un sorbo a su bebida.Sus dorados ojos se fruncieron.Si no se equivocaba,aquel que estaba siendo retenido por tres tios,sorprendentemente más grande que él,el nieto de Ryuzaki.¿Cómo había dicho que se llamaba?¡¡Ah,sí!!Sakuno.De nuevo,un escalofrio recorrió su espalda.Sus ojos parecieron dejar de ver.

_"__-¡¡¿Cómo quieres que te echara de menos!!?¡¡Te marchastes hace cinco años!!"(nota abajo)_

-Oh...no...otra vez...-Murmuró apoyándose con una mano en la pared cercana-.Esa voz de nuevo...recuerdos...¿pasados?¿Cuándo he vivido yo esto?...

-¡Suéltame!

Alzó la vista asombrado.Si no se equivocaba,aquella voz que acavaba de gritar,se parecía increiblemente a la que aparecía en sus extrañas visiones y frases de una persona sin cara.Y el no saber de quién era esos sentimientos extraños,lo único que conseguía era...cabrearlo.

Se acercó hasta el molestoso grupo y pateó el culo de uno de ellos,tirándolo al suelo de golpe.

-¡Vosotros!-Gritó-.Haber si teneis cojones de pelear conmigo,en vez de con él.

Las miradas de todos se centraron en él.Las risas inundaron el lugar,a la vez que Ryusaki aprovechó la confusión para acercarse hasta él.

-Esto..Echizen-.Susurró-.Mejor déjalo.Son chicos y podrían hacerte daño...

-¡Al cuerno!-Gritó Ryoma apartándole-.Son los típicos machitos que se divierten en grupo,molestando a los demás.

-Pero...-Murmuró Sakuno.

-¡Qué no!-Exclamó Ryoma.

Empujó al joven por el pecho,echándolo hacia atrás.Su cuerpo se tensó de nuevo,solo que esta vez,su rostro se volvió totalmente rojizo.Sus dorados ojos se posaron en los rojizos,los cuales también tenía bajo ellos un toque rosado.Sin embargo,un fuerte agarre de su camisa,le hizo olvidar todo aquello.Antes de que el gigantón ante él tuviera tiempo de articular palabra alguna,le metió una pelota de tenis en toda la boca.

"Mierda,tengo que comportarme con una chica...o quizás no..."

Desvió su mirada hacia Sakuno,el cual sujetaba una maleta.

-¿Tienes raquetas?

-Sí...

-Dame una-.Ordenó.

-Hai...

Rápidamente,Sakuno sacó una raqueta roja,entregándosela junto a dos pelotas.Ryoma sonrió orgulloso.

-Creo,que os tendré que enseñar algo.

-¡Ni que tuvieras saque de tio,chavala!-Exclamó divertido otro de los asaltantes-.Seguro que es la mar de flo...jo...

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta,el grupo entero estaba huyendo,dándose golpes contra todas las cosas que encontraron en su camino.

-¡Sugoi!-Exclamó Sakuno al recojer su raqueta-.Ese saque...era el..Twis server,¿verdad?

-Sí-.Respondió indiferente.

Recojió la lata de Ponta que le entregaba el chico y la llevó hasta sus labios,mientras que casi podía ver brillos de admiración en su acompañante,por el cual,se había metido en ese lio,había sentido de nuevo esas extrañas visiones y había sentido algo demasiado vergonzoso al tocarle.

-Oye,si eres un chico,¿no crees que deberías de empezar a defenderte como tal?-Preguntó alzando una ceja-.Que birria de chico.

Se alejó sin más,mientras que tras él sonó el golpe de una maleta caerse.Pero había decidido algo.Mientras tuviera que hacerse pasar por una chica,no se acercaría a ningún chico y menos a una chica.Ni hablar.

Caminó de forma inconsciente hasta los baños y cuando iba a entrar,se encontró con una mirada seria de un profesor.Alzó la vista y vió el cartel que ponía claramente "hombres".Se maldició y dirijió su caminar hasta el de las mujeres.Tragó saliva y rezó por no ver nada "malo".Abrió la puerta lentamente y para su suerte,ni rastro de una chica.Suspiró y entró dentro de los baños.

-¿Lo habeís visto?-Exclamó una voz abriendo la puerta-.Ryuzaki volvió a quedar atrapado entre esos matones de turno.

-Sí-.Dijo otra-.Para ser un chico lo veo demasiado enclenque.

-Pero,hay que reconocer que es muy femenino también.¿No os habeis dado cuenta?-Preguntó otra.

-¡Sí,yo también lo he notado!-Exclamó la primera-.Hace cosas demasiado femeninas.El otro día,incluso le ví que estaba apunto de entrar en este baño.El pobre se puso totalmente colorado y cuando intentó entrar en el baño de los hombres,se tropezó con la pared.

-Sí,eso también,es algo torpe el pobre-.Murmuró otra de las chicas-.Pero bueno.Lleva aquí más tiempo que todos nosotras y no parece haber echo migas con nadie.

-No,te equivocas-.La interrumpió rápidamente otra chica-.¿No habeis visto esta mañana que venía con una chica preciosa?

Ryoma estuvo apunto de golpearse la cabeza contra la cisterna del bater,al escuchar eso.¿Él preciosa?¡Estaban todos locos!Ahora no solo tenía miradas masculinas de deseo,si no también de mujeres,aunque por una parte,aquello no estaba nada mal.Era un chico,sin embargo...¡para ellas era una chica!Aquello quitaba totalmente su motivación como para pensar en ligar si quiera.

Aguzó su oido por última vez,mientras terminaba de limpiarse y volver a esconder su miembro dentro de aquellas molestas "braguitas".¡Por dios!Estaba deseando llegar a su casa y quitárselas.

-Ey,¿creeis que entre esos dos habrá algo de anterioridad?

De nuevo las ganas de golpearse.¿Él con un chico?¿¡Estaban de broma o qué!?

-No creo...-Dijo otra chica-.O al menos...espero que no...

-¡Oh,es cierto,Mika!A ti te gustaba Ryuzaki.

-Es que...me ayuda siempre que le necesito...es amable y...me gusta...

Ryoma esbozó una sonrisa,al momento en que algo se adentró en su cabeza,molestía.Volteó la cabeza,volviéndo a maldecirse y llamarse claramente "Hombre",no "mujer".

Abrió la puerta,tras tirar de la cadena y alertar a las chicas de su presencia.Nada más abrir la puerta y salir,todas las miradas femeninas se centraron en él,con asombro,ya que habían estado hablando de él.Sonrió arrogantemente y salió.Las chicas y sus chismes.¿Por qué no se metían en sus asuntos,en lugar de hablar de él?Al menos,en ese momento.

Ignorando a todo el personal,decidió aburrirse en todas y cada una de las clases que debía de dar ese día.Tuvo que soportar a muchos de los típicos chicos babosos tras la chica nueva y guapa,pasando totalmente de las que realmente importaban,y más,contándolo a él,que no les daría bola en su vida.

Y finalmente,el final de las clases llegó.Recojió su maleta y caminó hasta las pistas de tenis.Tal y como le había dicho Sumire Ryuzaki,las cosas estaban calientes.Al parecer,había algún problema y por ello,los chicos estaban todos en corral,mientras que en el centro se encontraban una chica y un chico.Según pudo adivinar,ambos los capitanes contrarios.

-¡Te digo que no!-Exclamó la joven.

-Mientes,Tya.Has pagado a varios de tus gamberros para que acosaran a Ryuzaki.

Ryoma desvió la mirada hacia uno de los lados del círculo,donde Ryusaki estaba intentando adentrarse,para detener aquella pelea.¿Se había chibado al capitán?¿Tan mocoso era?

-No sé quién te lo habrá dicho,pero vamos,es una mentira totalmente lógica-.Replicó de nuevo la chica.

Ryoma la admiró por un momento.Figura esbelta,cabellos negros,cortos y lisos,junto a unos ojos azulados y piel blanquecina.Rodó sus ojos hacia el capitán,alguien que le resultó algo conocido.Un joven alto,de cabellos negros y ojos alilados.

-Momoshiro,escúchame...

-Ni hablar-.Negó él seriamente-.Ya estoy arto de tus malditas artimañas.Sigo creyendo que no te mereces ser capitana para nada.¡Mira como están de débiles las chicas!No habeis avanzando nada en todo el tiempo que eres la capitana.

-¡Tonterias!-Exclamó Tya molesta-.Es solo que ellas no dan lo que tiene que dar.

Un murmullo femenino se alzó al rededor y por primera vez,la palabra usada como lógica,"normal",pasó por la mente del tenista.¿Qué clase de capitana era esa?Se alejó de la muchedumbre y tomó una de las raquetas que portaba guardada en su mochila,la cual,de la rabía,no había recordado durante su cabreo con los acosadores de Ryuzaki.Tomó la raqueta,junto a una de las pelotas y comenzó a golpearla con el canto de esta.Cerró los ojos y caminó hasta la cancha,siendo observado,derepente,por todas las miradas.Sujetó la pelota con una de sus manos y señaló con la raqueta a la chica.

-Ne...ya que eres tan buena y mejor que las demás,¿por qué no juegas un set conmigo?-Retó.

Momoshiro sonrió torcidamente,mirando a Tya,la cual se sorprendió.Intentó encontrar apoyo en Momoshiro,pero este simplemente le abrió la puerta de las canchas.

-Venga,Tya,demuestra lo que vales.

Sakuno llevó una mano hasta su boca,acercándose hasta las rejas,al igual que los demás.Tya colocó unas muñequeras en sus muñecas,a la vez que cojió una negra raqueta,para acercarse hasta la cancha donde Ryoma esperaba.

-Esta chica...-Murmuró Momoshiro-.Haber si aprende de una vez.

-¿Capitán?-Preguntó Sakuno extrañado-.¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Eh?-Exclamó el nombrado-.¡No,nada!

-Vaya...parece que a Tya le van a dar una lección.

Los dos chicos se volvieron hacia la entrenadora,Sumire,la cual estaba sonriendo,justo al lado de Momoshiro.Este,sonrió y se frotó los negros cabellos.

-Desde que "él" se fue,Tya se ha vuelto realmente insoportable.De todas maneras,es normal que esté así.Dentro de nada serán las semifinales y tal.

-Pero,capitán-.Le llamó Sakuno-.Yo...no le dije nada de lo sucedido...¿Cómo se enteró?

-Lo vi-.Respondió Momoshiro sonriendo-.Y cuando te iba a defender,vi a esa chica hacerlo-.Señaló a Ryoma,al momento que Sumire sonrió maliciosamente-.Vi su saque,y por ello...estoy deseando ver lo que ha...

-¡Set Ryoma!

-¡Mierda!Me lo he perdido!-Exclamó Momoshiro molesto-.¡Noooo!!

Sakuno rió divertido,mientras que Sumire miraba sospechosamente a Ryoma,a la vez que se rascaba la barbilla.

-¡Tya!-Gritó.

La joven,al verla,arrugó los hombros y caminó hasta ella.

-Ya sabes lo que pasa por perder contra una novata,¿cierto?

-Sí...-Respondió Tya tristemente-.Yo...seré sub-capitana...y ella...capitana.Quedamos en eso.

-Entonces,ya lo sabes.¡Echizen!

Ryoma,con desgana,se acercó hasta la anciana.golpeando su hombro con la raqueta.Sumire sonrió.

-Eres,la nueva capitana del equipo femenino de Seigaku-.Informó-.Felicidades.

-¿Ya?-Exclamó asombrado-.Pero si ha sido demasiado fácil.

Sumire suspiró y ladeó su cabeza.Golpeó el hombro de Momoshiro y rió de nuevo.

-¡Seguro que os haceis grandes amigos!-Exclamó-.Sed buenos.

Y volvió a desaparecer.Ryoma recojió sus bártulos,siendo observado por un interesado Momoshiro,el cual se acercó,seguido por Ryuzaki a fuerza,ya que tiraba de él.

-¡Hola!-Saludó-.¿Eres amiga de Ryuzaki?

Ryoma frunció las cejas,encontrándose con los ojos rojizos del castaño.

-Para nada-.Respondió.Quería irse,no tener que acercarse al hombre que creaba más dolores de cabeza a su propia cabeza.No quería tener que seguir escuchando aquellas voces sin razón,al menos,cada vez que estaba cerca de ese chico-.Adios.

-¡Espera!-Exclamó molesto Momoshiro al ver la cara pálida de Ryuzaki-.Sabes usar el Twist serve,¿cierto?

-¿Algún problema con ello?-Preguntó sin detenerse-.Tengo cosas que hacer.Chao.

Y sin más,se marchó.Deseaba quitarse ese maldito atuendo,aunque fuera esa tarde.Aunque fuera,liberar sus preciadas partes masculinas de aquel apretón molesto.Y todavía le quedaba otra vez la sesión del tren.Por suerte,este iba vacio,consiguiendo dormitar un poco,hasta llegar al lugar que debía.Llegó hasta su casa y abrió la puerta bruscamente,a la vez que su padre,el cual parecía haber estado esperando todo ese día esa hora de llegada,se partía el culo de él.

-Dime,hijo-.Bromeó el hombre-.¿Crees que a este paso te quedarán tus partes como para poder darme un nieto?

-Vete a la...viejo-.Se revolvió-.Mierda que seas mi padre.

Corrió a prisa hasta su habitación,tirando la cartera sobre su cama,apunto de aplastar a su dormilón gatuno amigo,el cual corrió,huyendo de la furia de su amo.Nada más cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio,comenzó a deslizar los molestos slips.Su boca dejó escapar un suspiro de alivo,al sentir sus partes íntimas libres de tal sujeción.

-Ryoma,cariño-.Le llamó su madre entrando en la habitación-.Quiero que me hagas un favor.

-Si implica tener que seguir llevando más tiempo este estúpido trasto,paso-.Respondió molesto.

-No,querido-.Negó la mujer-.Solo quiero que me vayas a comprar unas cosas que necesito para la cena.En tu padre no puedo confiar y Nanako hoy tiene práctica.

-Está bien-.Bufó-.Dame la lista e iré.Pero nada de ir vestido como chica-.Avisó.

-¡Jo,qué lástima!¡Con lo mono que te ves!

-¡Mama!-Exclamó molesto-.No haberme tenido si deseabas una chica.

Estaba claro,Ryoma estaba de un claro mal humor.Rinko sonrió,llevando una mano hasta su mejilla derecha,sonriendo felizmente.

-Las hormonas.Seguro que es eso.

Ryoma,que la había oido,estampó un zapato contra la puerta.¿¡Hormonas!?¡Eso era lo que menos le preocupaba en ese momento!Su problemas era de tener unos padres como dos cabras y ser tan débil.Terminó por quitarse las muchas cosas que en el día siguiente tendría que llegar a volver a ponerse,pero por lo menos,en el resto del día,sería él,Ryoma Echizen hombre.

Tomo la lista entre sus manos y decidió por salir,tras las muchas explicaciones de su madre.Bufó.Estaba realmente molesto,pero al menos,podría tener un pequeño descansito.Así pues,se tomaría el tiempo necesario para hacer la aburrida compra.Se sentó en uno de los transitados parques,bajo la sombra de un pequeño árbol,cercano a un banco,el cual ocupaba.Miró las pesadas bolsas a su lado y buscó entre una de ellas.Una lata de ponta.No estaría fresca,pero valía la pena para poder relajarse.Alzó sus ojos dorados,mirando a todos los diferentes personajes que pasaban por esa zona.Su mirada se clavó en una figura,el puso tembló,dejando caer la bebida sobre el suelo.

-No puede ser...¿Ryuzaki?...

**_XxxxxxX_**

No había podido pegar ojo.Era imposible que fuera cierto lo que había visto esa tarde.Sí,debían ser imaginaciones suyas,tal y como los sueños que estaba teniendo,o más que sueños,pesadillas.La última,se levantó llorando,con el corazón totalmente encojido de dolor.Sentía como si se hubiera muerto alguien realmente importante para él y solo sentía impotencia y un gran dolor.Pero aquello no podía ser real para nada.

Volteó varias veces la cabeza y dejó sobre el suelo su enorme macuto,con las raquetas,ropa de recambio y las pelotas de tenis.Se estiró y justo sintió un ruido llegar desde las duchas.Algo caerse.Se acercó hasta el lugar,para encontrarse un bote de champú en el suelo,mojado.Había notado que la puerta estaba demasiado fuerte cerrada,con el pestillo medio echado,pero eso lo había enlazado con alguien muy torpe al cerrar la puerta.Sin embargo,que hubiera alguien dentro,no concordaba.

Sintió pasos de pies mojados y descalzos.Alzó sus ojos de el jabón,el cual resbaló de sus manos,volviendo al lugar del que había sido alzado.

-Ryusaki...tu...eres...una...mujer...

Continuará...

**¿Qué será lo que ha visto Ryoma?¿Momoshiro seguirá tras él?¿Quién será ese "él" del que hablaba Sumire y Momo?¿Sakuno se volverá fuerte?¿Tendrá algo con MikaO.o?XD.Mucho más en el próximo.**

(nota de la frase):**Esta frase,está sacada del anterior fic,por eso,si se han perdido,será mejor que lo lean,si no,no entenderán nada de este n.n.**

**Y ahora mi contesta n.n.**

**Laura**:¡Wolita!Un placer verte por aquí n//n,(chia le da un fuerte abrazo n//n).Sí,Nanjiro siempre la tiene que armarXD.Es especialista en ello,jujuju.No,Sakuno NO es HOMBPREXD.Parece que todos lo tomaron por elloXD.En el próximo todo se rebelará más claroXD.Sobre lo de si Sumire sabe si Ryo y Saku se conocen de anterioridad...No tiene ni ideaXD.Igual que ellos n.n.Sabe que anteriormente existió alguien llamado Ryoma,pero ignora las cercanias que tuvo con su familia.De todas maneras,no te preocupes,que esto también se irá explicando n.n.Recuerda que están enlazadas ambas partes n.n.y por ello,Ryoma tiene los recuerdos de las frases dichas por Sakuno,o,como en este capítulo aparece,la muerte de Saku.XD,Mi también se lo imaginó,jujuju,y más que va a tener que pasarXD.n-n,si tienes más preguntas me dices,¿sí?un besito n.n.

**Jackilyn-San**:¡Woooolitaaa!!nOn.Un placer verte por aquí,nyaa!!Mi feliz!!¡No!¡No llores!XD,Que se me han colado poniéndolo en YaoiXD.Sakuno,como se dice en este capi...¡Es chica!XD.En el próximo se explicarán más cosas,para entenderlo n.n.Si te fijas,cuando Ryoma pregunta lo de Sakuno como nombre,es por ello que responden Sumire y Sakuno a la vez que noXD.Ainsh.

Arihdni:¡Hi!n.n.Entiendo lo del nombre,pero no lo dije en ese sentidoXD,Era porque Ryoma lo dice por ser chica(sakuno) y por ello,Sakuno y Sumire responde tan rápido que noXD.Ahí existía la pista para saber que era u.u.Lo de los descendientes,también se dirá en su momentoXD,Tranquila,que todo saldrá n.n.;D.

debi:¡Wola bombón n.n!Me alegra que te gusteXD.Y te digo lo mismo n.n.Sakuno es CHICA!XD.No es yaoi.Soy incapaz de escribir un Yaoi en el que salga Ryoma u.u.Es que no puedoT.T.Bueno,en este ha salido ya que es chicaXD.Espero que te guste n.n.

** Ahora,sí que mi se despide n.n.Espero les gustara y me digan cositas n.n.Un besito muy grande n.n.**


	3. Pecho postizo,un beso y cosas en común

**¡¡Buenas!!Aquí llego con otro capítulo n.n.¡Y mucho más largo!XD.Cargadito de cosas n.n.Espero que les guste n.n.**

**_Capítulo3:Pecho postizo,un beso y cosas en común._**

_-Ryusaki...tu...eres...una...mujer..._

**_xXXXXx_**

Se tumbó sobre la caliente piedra de el tejado,llevando su brazo izquierdo hasta su rostro,para así cubrir con él sus ojos.Era imposblide todo lo que había pasado esa tarde.Había quedado tan shockeado,que ni siquiera se había quitado la ropa femenina,ni había ido a entrenar,cosa que ahora debían de estar haciendo,y él,era la capitana,la cual faltaba.Empezaba mal,pero no podía borrar de su mente el suceso..

**_Flas back:_**

_Alzó sus ojos dorados,mirando a todos los diferentes personajes que pasaban por esa zona.Su mirada se clavó en una figura,el pulso tembló,dejando caer la bebida sobre el suelo._

_-No puede ser...¿Ryuzaki?..._

**_Fin del flas back._**

Al final,había resultado ser cierta aquella escena,la escena que vio en ese momento...

_**Flas back,**_

_No podía ser.Quien estaba caminando frente a él,con una diminuta fada,un top ajustado,maquillaje y con un aspecto muy femenino...¡Era Sakuno Ryuzaki!¡Su compañero de clase!No,no podía ser que aquella dulce voz con la que hablaba a aquel pequeño que llevaba en brazos,fuera la fuerte y chillona que tenía aquel.Seguro que fue un error.Al menos así se lo tomó._

**_Fin del flas back._**

Esa fue su primera impresión.Incluso pensó que podría tratarse de la hermana gemela de Ryuzaki,sin embargo...lo que vió esa tarde...¡Oh,cielos!¡No debía volver a recordarlo!

**_Flas back._**

"Por favor,dí que es una equivocación...que eres la hermana de Ryuzaki..."

-¡Lo siento,Echizen-chan!

Ryoma tragó saliva,intentando por todos los medios que aquello no fuera real.Que lo que él creía que era una chico,no fuera en realidad una chica.Descontando,claro,que justo en ese momento estuviera frente a él,totalmente desnuda.Desvió la mirada en un intento de apartar su vista de aquel cuerpo dorado.¡Santo cielos!¡Aquel "niño" era una mujer con verdaderos atributos!

Se agachó,recojiendo el bote de jabón del suelo,e intentando por todos los medios apartar la mirada.¡Por dios,que era un adolescente con las hormonas por las nubes!

-Te...te debe de sorprender...-Murmuró Sakuno-.Pero...como ves...soy...una chica.

-No hace falta que lo jures-.Gruñó tenso-.Es bastante obvio...

-Te e...estado engañando...-continuó indiferente la joven-.Fingí ser un chico...y...

Arrugó las cejas,ahogando un puchero entre sus labios,para lanzarse contra él.El champú regresó hasta el suelo,mientras que él terminaba siendo un tomate en adobo.¡Sentía por completo el cuerpo mojado de la joven contra el suyo!¿¡Es que no tenía pudor!?Aunque bueno,para Sakuno él era _ella_ y no un _chico_.

-¿Estás enfadada?-Preguntó Sakuno en su oido-.Te contaré todo...

Se soltó de él,apartándose lentamente.Ryoma suspiró de forma nerviosa y corrió hasta sentarse pesadamente en una de las bancas.Sakuno,sin embargo,ignoraba totalmente su nerviosismo.De nuevo,sus ojos le traicionaron posándose sobre la estrecha espalda femenina,por la cual todavía resbalaban algunas diminutas gotitas.De repente,se vió obligado a llevar una mano hasta su boca,intentando retener el gemido de asombro que salía de su boca.Sakuno se había agachado frente a él,sin arrodillarse si quiera,y claro,la visión que tuvo en ese momento,fue,o bien la mejor de toda su vida o la peor para sus pobres hormonas masculinas.

-¡Espérame!-Exclamó Sakuno enseñando el objeto por el cual se había agachado-.¡En seguida termino!

Sí,claro,que se creía ella que la iba a esperar.¡Ni hablar!¡Necesitaba salir de ese lugar cuanto antes!Sin embargo,no pudo.Justo en ese mismo momento,Momoshiro apareció también.¡Si veía a Ryuzaki se armaría la gorda!¡Estaría incluso él en peligro!

-¿Qué haces aquí,Echizen?-Preguntó Momoshiro asombrado-.Queda media hora para que comienzen los entrenamientos.

-Ya-,contestó indiferente-.Tan solo esperaba.Quería hablar contigo.

Rápidamente,lo empujó hacia la salida.Esa sería una buena excusa.Debía de aclarar nerviosamente todo lo que estaba pasando.No era normal.

**_Fin del flas back._**

-¡Al fin te encontré!-Exclamó una voz exhaltándolo-.¿Por qué te escondes en el tejado?¿Temes que algún chico te descubra?De este modo no ligarás.

-No me interesan los chicos-.Respondió mirando seriamente a los rojizos ojos-.¿Qué haces aquí,Ryuzaki?

Se apoyó sobre sus codos,para alzarse y sentarse cruzado de piernas.Sakuno arrugó la boca,algo molesta.

-Es que...eres la única que lo sabe...y...también mi única amiga en el lugar..por ello...

-¿Por ello?-La presionó.Odiaba la lentitud al hablar-.¿Qué pasa?No se lo diré a nadie.

-¡No quería decir eso!-Exclamó rápidamente Sakuno-.Antes,cuando te marchastes,no tuve tiempo de comentarte mis razones,sabes...y...

-Plick...

-¿Plick?-Exclamaron los dos.

-¡Llueve!-Exclamó Sakuno alzándose-.¡Corre!

-No podemos quedarnos en el instituto,lo cerraran-.Se quejó.

-Mi casa está cerca...-Opinó la joven-.No te importa,¿Verdad?

-Esto...

Derepente,un enorme sonido borró su voz.Sakuno se agachó,para caminar arrodillada hasta él y tomarle con fuerza de la mano.

-Me dan...miedo...-Susurró.

Ryoma suspiró.Aquello ya lo había vivido antes.Su prima siempre tenía el mismo miedo y muchas veces,había terminado durmiendo con él.Miró el cielo y negó con la cabeza,seguramente,los trenes quedarían suspendidos hasta que pasara la tormenta.No tenía ningún sitio a donde ir y las clases de tenis,habrían quedado suspendidas.

-Está bien...me quedaré contigo.

Así fue como terminó dentro de aquella casa.La casa de las Ryuzaki,pese a tener aquella enorme escuela,era un simple piso de dos habitaciones,cocina suficientemente grande,un pequeño salón,un baño completo y un lavadero.Sakuno dejó sus maletas en la entrada,junto a los zapatos y lo empujó hasta el baño.Allí,se comenzó a quitar el uniforme,a la vez que le dió dos toallas.

-Ahora te traigo ropa.

-¡No,espera!-Exclamó nervioso-.Yo...¿Tienes ropa ancha?De sport...

-Um..-Pensó Sakuno deteniéndose en la puerta-.Yo no tengo tanta...igual la abuela...Si no te importa..¡No,espera!-Exclamó sonriendo-.Sí que tengo.

Ryoma alzó una ceja confuso.Aquella chica era realmente inquieta,torpe y...molestamente encantadora.Pero ahora llegaba lo peor.Ella parecía estar totalmente dispuesta a volver a desnudarse ante él,claro está,esperaría apoyo por su parte...¿¡Cómo hacerlo!?¡Estaba claro que era un hombre!Cuandito que su ropa comenzara a pegarse más,se notaría claramente que el pecho que llevaba,era totalmente postizo,por muy buen trabajo que hubieran hecho su madre y prima

-¡Listo!-Exclamó Sakuno-.Encontré esta.

Le entregó una camiseta amplia,blanca,con toques rojizos,junto a unos pantalones cortos negros y lo suficientemente amplios.Los miró atentamente y los cojió.Se acercó hasta la puerta y cerró.

-Cuando termines,entro yo.

No esperó a recibir respuesta,pues seguramente,Sakuno le diría que ya no importaba,eran chicas,que ya la había visto por completo desnuda.¡Y valla si había visto!¡Había tenido un primer plano al completo de todo el sexo de la joven!

-¿Ryoma?-Preguntó Sakuno pasando una mano frente a su cara-.Ya está.

-Ah...sí,gracias-.Dijo recobrando su conciencia.

Entró rápidamente en el baño y comenzó a quitarse el uniforme femenino.Miró atentamente los anchos pantalones y sonrió.Podría quitarse los molestos slpis y no se notaría para nada que era un hombre,siempre y cuando no hubiera ningún roze de nuevo.Por otro lado,la camiseta era igualmente ancha.Por una vez,alguien había hecho algo bien hacia él.Sin embargo,quedaba el problema de los pechos postizos.Unos splip pasaban...pero pecho postizo...¡Ni loco!

-Bueno,pues para el bolsillo.

Salió finalmente.Sakuno había desaparecido por completo del lugar.Se encojió de hombros y caminó através del pequeño pasillo,hasta llegar a una habitación.Era realmente femenina y no tardó demasiado en darse cuenta que se trataba de la de Sakuno.Miró atentamente todo,deteniéndose frente a un pequeño tocador.En él,aparte de los objetos para cualquier requisito de mujer,se encontraba una gorra blanca.La miró atentamente.Aquel objeto,por algo extraño,le resultaba familiar.La tomó con cuidado y se la colocó.

-¡A la!-Exclamó la voz de Sakuno-.¡Te queda genial!

Ryoma se volvió hacia ella lentamente,quitándose la gorra y dejándola en el mismo lugar en el que estaba.Sakuno se adentró,dejando sobre una pequeña mesa dos latas de ponta y dos sanwich.Ryoma ocupó un lugar al lado de la mesa y abrió una de las latas.

-¿De quién era?-Preguntó señalando la gorra-.¿Un novio?

-Iie-.Negó la chica imitándole-.Hace muchos años que está en mi familia.La tatatatara abuela de la abuela de mi abuela,se la entregó a ella.Entonces,no sé por qué,pero dicen que desde que nací,la gorra siempre me ayudó a dormir.Y por ello,la tengo yo.Al parecer,la gorra perteneció a una antigua Ryusaki.Según me contaron,estuvo enferma de el corazón o algo así.Apenas podía hacer cosas,sin embargo,se enamoró de alguien.No pienses que tuvieron un final feliz...

-No me irás a decir que ella murió entre los brazos de ese amor,¿verdad?-Preguntó Ryoma llevando lentamente la lata hasta sus labios.Sakuno le miró asombrada-.¿Qué?¿Fue así?

-¡Sí!-Exclamó ella feliz-.¡Fue así!¿Cómo es que lo conoces?

-Porque en mi familia también se cuenta algo así-.Murmuró asombrado-.Un antiguo familiar mio,que por cierto,llevaba mi nombre,cosa extraña,murió de viejo y frente a una tumba.Pero con el tiempo,se perdió el nombre de quien descansaba en aquel lugar-.Se encojió de hombros y llevó sus manos hasta uno de los Sanwich,mientras que Sakuno cojió la gorra entre sus manos-.¿Qué pasa?

-Es que...esto es muy triste...-Murmuró con cara de tristeza,la cual quedó dominada por una de asombro,a la vez que se sentó de golpe al lado de él-.¡¡Un momento!!¡Has dicho que en tu familia también!¿Verdad?

-Sí...

-¡Eso es muy raro!-.Exclamó emocionada-.¡Te imaginas...que nuestras familias estén unidas por esos dos amantes!

-¿Estás loca?-Gruñó molesto-.Ya tengo bastante problemas como para pensar en eso...

"Bastante tengo con los sueños extraños...aunque..."

-Ne...dijistes que ella murió en los brazos del hombre al que amaba,¿cierto?

-Sí-.Respondió seria la castaña-.¿Por qué?

-No,nada.

"Es idéntico a lo que soñé aquella noche...además de eso...lloré por esa escena..."

-¡Oh,siento mucho haberte soltado todo esto!-Se disculpó Sakuno-.Debes de estar totalmente preocupada por...bueno,tu sexualidad...

-¿Qué le pasa a mi sexualidad?-Preguntó extrañado y alzando una ceja.

-Bueno...antes,cuando te he dicho lo de los chicos,me has dicho que no te gustaban...

-Y no me gustan-.Aclaró serio-.Para nada...

-Entonces...¿Te gustan las chicas?-Preguntó con un lijero sonrojo Sakuno-.¿no?

-Sí,por supuesto.

Aquello era lo normal,al menos para él.Las chicas no es que llamaran de gran manera su atención,pero un adolescente de ya dieciseis años,estaba claro que tenía algún que otro deseo,o al menos,sueño movidito.Y todos,claro está,con acompañantes féminas,así que era un chico normal y corriente.Pero entonces,en el trascuso de llevar de nuevo la lata hasta su boca y sorber,comprendió.

-¡No,espera!-Exclamó nervioso-.Yo...

-No,tranquila-.Lo cortó Sakuno sonriendo-.Si te entiendo.No me importa si te gustan las chicas.Es algo normal.Lo acepto.

-¿Lo aceptas?-Gruñó-.No creo que la gente deba aceptar los gustos de los demás para quedar bien.

-No es para quedar bien...-Murmuró Sakuno totalmente confundida-.Es que...es la primera vez que me encuentro con algo así-.Aclaró-.Por ello,no sé exactamente qué podría decir o hacer.

-¿Hacer?

Aquello se estaba desmadrando por un momento.Si seguían,terminaría mal.Todavía quedaban rastro de su lijera excitanción en su pecho.Estaba ansioso por algo y estaba claro,pese a que él no se diera cuenta,de que lo que deseaba con total ansiedad,era sexo y nada más.Pero desvió su idea a un lado de su cabeza.No era el momento.Sakuno no podía llegar a saber que era un chico,o si no,su vida peligraría,al fin y al cabo,la había visto tal y como su madre la trajo al mundo.

-Será mejor que no digas eso delante de ningún hombre-.Le advirtió-.Podría obligarte a hacer cosas que no desees.

Sakuno escondió la mirada bajo su corto cabello.

-Por cierto-.Recordó-.¿Por qué te vistes de hombre?

-¡Ah!-Exclamó Sakuno recordando-.Verás...Llevo tres años haciéndolo.Debido a que mi abuela es la directora,entré mediante contacto en el reciento,es decir,que no tenía el promedio para entrar.Tal y como debes de saber,las aptitudes para entrar se eligen mediante el nivel que tienes en el tenis o algún otro deporte que se riga en la escuela.Desde pequeña había dado este deporte,como casi todos mis antecesores.Pero yo soy una negada.

-No te he visto jugar-.Apuntó encojiéndose de hombros.

-No creo que te gustara verme-.Farfulló avergonzada-.Bueno,lo que te decía.Ingresé en ella,pero con la condición de ser un barón.Eso es todo.

Ryoma estuvo apunto de reirse,no de ella,si no de locura.De modo que a él le obligaban a entrar siendo mujer,para investigar un complot,y ella por simple condición.Aquello era de locos y más.

-¿Por qué no te negaste?-Preguntó,recordándo que él sí lo hizo y lo ignoraron por completo-.Tu eres una mujer.

-Lo sé-.Afirmó Sakuno-.Pero,tampoco lo encontré mal.Creí que si entrenaba con los chicos,me haría mucho más fuerte.

-¿Y funciona?

-Un poco...aunque...todo es gracias a Momo-sempai-.Explicó ella-.Se esfuerza mucho en entrenarme.Aunque el poco tiempo que tiene,lo dedica al tenis.

Ryoma afirmó,recordando la conversación mantenida con el capitán contrario.

**Flas back:**

_-¿Cómo dices?-Preguntó Ryoma mirándole extrañado-.Si quieres una cita,vas de culo,chabal._

_-No quiero eso-.Se apresuró a negar él-.Lo que quiero,es que me ayudes con uno de mis titulares-.Se llevó una mano hasta el pelo puncha y sonrió-.Es de locos,pero creo que Ryuzaki aprenderá más contigo que conmigo.¡Si tienes más fuerza de saque que yo!_

_-Espera-.La detuvo Ryoma-.¿Quieres que le de clases a Ryuzaki?_

_-Ajá-.Afirmó Momoshiro extrañado.Al parecer no había sido claro-.Es bueno en todo,sin embargo,algo le falta.Creo que tu podrás verlo._

_-Pero yo..._

_-¿Aceptas?¡Gracias!_

**Fin del flas back.**

No le había dado tiempo ni de negarse,pues el deportista desapareció como de la nada.Ahora,le quedaba explicárselo a la persona que estaba junto a él,recojiendo de la mesa las dos latas vacias y los platos sucios.Justo cuando iba a alzarse,el teléfono sonó.Aquello le llevó a recordar que no había llamado a su casa,y conociendo al loco de su padre,sería capaz incluso de llamar a la armada por él.Apartándose,llevó una mano hasta su movil,el cual sobresalía del bolsillo de su maleta,las cuales había terminado por subir Sakuno mientras él se cambiaba.Abrió la puerta que daba hacia el valcón y cerró tras él.

-Viejo-.Gruñó através del aparato-.Escu...¡qué no!¡No fui secuestrado!Estoy en casa de Ryuzaki.Está lloviendo a cántaros,las lineas habrán sido cortadas...¡Hazle caso a Mama!No hace falta que vengas,ya iré.Deu.

Colgó totalmente molesto,al momento en que sintió unos brazos rodear su cuello y un abultado pecho chocar contra su espalda,para terminar en un débil peso.

-¡Ryoma-chan!-Exclamó Sakuno soltándole-.Mi abuela no vendrá a casa esta noche,así que,¿por qué no te quedas a dormir?Con la que está cayendo y esos horribles truenos,creo que es mejor que te quedes.¡Así disfrutaremos de una noche de chicas!

Aquello daba miedo.Mucho miedo.Sin embargo,se vió arrastrado a ello.¿A dónde podría ir si no era quedarse en ese lugar?La calle sería peor.

-Ryuzaki-.Murmuró-.Creo que esto...es demasiado...

Miró atentamente la pantalla de el televisor,para desviarla hasta la castaña cabellera que tenía frente a su rostro.Sakuno se encontraba sentada entre sus piernas,con las manos aferradas a sus pantalones,los ojos entrecerrados y temblando.Pese a que le preocupaba el estado de la chica,también estaba corriendo ciertos peligros importantes:

1º:Perder su masculinidad en un mal gesto por parte de la joven.

2º:Ser descubierto.

¿Por qué se había empeñado en ver una película de miedo,si le producían pavor?O peor,¿por qué había accedido él,que le daban un aburrimiento total?

-Perdona...-se disculpó torpemente la joven-.Ahora...mismo la apago.

Se alzó,apoyándose sobre sus dos manos,sin embargo,las piernas que había mantenido flexionadas con gran tensión,habían terminado por quedarse lo suficientemente dormidas como para evitar cualquier movimiento coherente.Se doblaron,al no poder soportar su peso.Inconscientemente,volvió su cuerpo,cayendo sobre el contario.Ryoma la sujetó de la cintura al tiempo en que,con suma torpeza,sus rostros chocaron,desviando débilmente sus labios contra los otros.

_"-Ryoma...¿Te acuerdas de mi nombre real?"_

Se apartó rápidamente,echando la cabeza hacia atrás.Sakuno enrojeció de sobremanera,apartándose a la vez que con torpeza,volvió a levantarse.Se arrodilló frente al video y finjió trastear en él.Ryoma llevó una mano hasta su cabeza.Justo en el momento en que sus labios se había encontrado torpemente,aquel recuerdo volvió a florecer.

-Ry...Ryoma-chan-.Murmuró Sakuno apagando el televisor-.Yo...creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

-Cierto-.Afirmó él,mirando por toda la habitación-.¿Dónde dormiré yo?

-En mi cama,por supesto,conmigo-.Explicó algo divertida la castaña-.¿No quieres?

Ryoma estaba...acojonado.¿Para qué negarlo?Primero aquel beso fugaz e increible que rebeló una nueva frase del pasado,y ahora...¿¡Dormir juntos!?Locos.Su vida era completamente de locos.

-Ryuzaki-.La llamó tragando nerviosamente-.Creo que eso no sería lo mejor...

-Si lo dices por el beso...no pasa nada.Ha sido un accidente.Además,por mal que me sepa,no tengo otra cama que ofrecerte,y el viejo sofá en el que duerme mi abuela,no es para nada cómodo.

Suspiró,cansado.Seguramente,por más excusas que le diera,ella no aceptaría un "no" por repuesta,aunque de seguro,si se enterase que era un hombre,de buen grado lo mandaría a dormir en la cocina,sobre las frias valdosas y con el gas encendido.Un asesinato sin querer.

-Está bien-.Aceptó finalmente-.Pero algún día...me matarás...

-¿Eh?-Exclamó confusa la joven-.¿Por qué?

-Iie-.Negó Ryoma al darse cuenta que había pensado en voz alta-.Nada importante.

Permitió que fuera ella la primera en adentrarse entre las suaves sábanas,para colarse después él.La luz quedó apagada y en un momento,la respiración agitada de su compañera resonó en su oido izquierdo.Aquella sensación resultaba agradable.El suave olor de las sábanas,era claramente el mismo que ella desprendía y la calidez en su lado izquierdo,comenzó a crecer cada vez.Se volvió,apoyándose por completo en ese lado.Entre la penumbra y los muchos brillos desplegados por los rayos de la tormenta,divisó claramente aquel rostro relajado.

En esa posición,el suave olor a champú de Sakuno,inundaba aún más su olfato,embriagándole.Derepente,y tras un ruidoso trueno,inconscientemente dentro de su sueño,la joven se acercó más a él,escondiéndose entre su pecho.Por un lado,sintió alivio de no tener aquellos falsos pechos,pero tampoco estaba bien que Sakuno no llegara a sentir nada si despertaba.De nuevo estaba entre la espalda y la pared.

Sin embargo,ella se volvió,sonriendo entre su sueño y,como si de un gatito se tratara,enroscándose.Suspiró,aliviado por aquello.Su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse inconscientemente y cayendo dentro de los brazos de morfeo.

_**XxxxX**_

-Ryoma-chan...Ry...Ryoma-chan...

Gruñó,molesto por aquel que rompía su sueño.Estaba seguro de que bien podría ser su padre,como constumbre en él,pero,¿desde cuando ese viejo tenía esa suave voz?Por otro lado,¿Desde cuando Karupín se había vuelto tan grande,con un agradable olor a champú y el tacto más delicioso que jamás habíta tocado,siendo compuesto por dos abultados bultos?

-Ryoma-chan-.Repitió la voz.

Entonces,fue cuando abrió los ojos.Su rostro estaba atrapado entre los dos senos de la joven Ryuzaki,mientras que sus brazos la apretaban con fuerza,impidiendo cualquier escape por parte de ella.Al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba,la soltó rápidamente,saltando de la cama hasta chocar contra el armario.Llevó una mano hasta sus labios y la miró totalmente colorado.

"¿Qué porras e hecho!?"-Exclamó para sí mismo-."¡Oh,cielos!"

-Perdón,Ryuzaki-.Se disculpó-.Pero...cuando duermo tengo la manía de abrazar a la gente...lo siento...Yo...tengo que irme.

Rápidamente y sin darle tiempo alguno a la joven de reaccionar,recojió su mochila,con el uniforme que había sido secado en la secadora,para huir.¡Había pasado el peor bochorno de su vida!Corrió hasta su casa,ignorando la estación de trenes.Ahora mismo,lo que más quería era quemar adrenalina.

Cuando entró en su casa,su padre lo sorprendió.

-¡Shonen!-Gritó fuertemente-.¡Ya te vale!-Continuó con su griterio,para bajar levemente la voz y acercarse hasta él-.Muchas gracias pequeño Shonen.Por tu noche fuera de casa,gané puntos en la cama...

-¡No quiero escuchar eso!-Gritó Ryoma tapando sus oidos.

-¡Oh,bueno!-Exclamó Nanjiro feliz-.Entonces,¿tampoco quieres escuchar que ayer llamaron preguntando por ti?

-¿Quién?-Interrogó.

-Un tal Tezuka Kunimitsu-.Explicó Nanjiro serio-.Dijo que no le importaba si tenías que matar a tu gato,pero que esta tarde te quería a las seis en el parque que hay cerca de Seigaku.

-¿Tezuka?-Preguntó extrañado-.Esto es nuevo...

Miró el reloj de su padre,el cual gruñó ante el gesto,para volverse y caminar hasta su habitación.Tenía tiempo de sobra para poder comer,ducharse e incluso dormir un poco.

Así pues,cuando llegó la hora,se encaminó hasta el lugar.Hacía muchos años que no veía a Tezuka Kunimitsu,su antiguo entrenador,que ahora,era un tenista bastante famoso,al cual,él deseaba vencer a toda costa.

-Llegas tardes,Echizen-.Gruñó,como siempre hacia,Tezuka.

-Ya,ya-.Bufó-.Me quedé dormido.¿Para qué querías verme?

Se sentó en uno de los amarillentos bancos que había a su lado y miró atentamente al castaño.Este suspiró,sentándose a su lado.

-¿Lograstes entrar donde querías?

-Wiz.

-Entonces...conocerás a Sumire Ryuzaki,¿no?

-Sí que la conozco-.Respondió encojiéndose de hombros-.Es la directora de el coleguio y la entrenadora de ambos equipos.¿Por qué tanto interés por ella?

-Porque es la mejor entrenadora del mundo,Echizen,por eso-.Se quejó el antigüo entrenador molesto por la ignorancia de él-.Parece que desconoces la influencia que tiene esa mujer.De todas maneras,si te e hecho venir,es por una razón en especial-.Aclaró-.Supongo que estarás al tanto de que Seigaku está siendo saboteado,¿cierto?

-Sí-.Respondió cabreado-.Demasiado lo sé...¿Es que tienes que ver algo tu en ello?

-¿Estás de broma?-Exclamó Tezuka dándole un capón-.Yo tan solo quiero que tengas cuidado en ese lugar.Si se dan cuenta de que eres uno de los mejores jugadores,irán a por ti.Seguramente,se las intentarán arreglar para lesionarte,incluso puede que algo peor.

Ryoma estuvo apunto de decir algo más,cuando un flash los dejó casi ciegos.Tezuka se levantó,irritado por aquello.

-Lo siento,Echizen-.Se disculpó-.Creo que ya han notado demasiado mi presencia.Tengo que irme.

-Ok-.Respondió él indiferente-.Que te vaya bien.

Sin entender del todo la visita de su antigüo entrenador,se dedicó a disfrutar por completo de su fin de semana,es decir:Sin disfraz ni slpis molestos.Sin embargo,el lunes tuvo que regresar a ello.

_**

* * *

**_

Se encontraba de nuevo en la terraza,lugar de refugio para evitar que todos los tios adolescentes,con las hormonas a mil por hora,fueran tras de él,dejando rastros de babas por todo el suelo.Allí se escapa de eso,y también,de las miradas de odio de muchas de las féminas.No lograba comprenderlo,¿por qué las mujeres siempre caen presas de odio hacia otra mujer?Pero el caso de todo...¡Es que no era una mujer!¡Era un hombre!Debían de ser los tios quien le mirasen con odio y las chicas con deseo claro.

-¡Ryoma-chan!

Abrió sus dorados ojos y miró atentamente a la joven que estaba agitada frente a él.Había estado intentando ignorarla,siguiendo con la decisión que había tomado anteriormente,pero ella parecía ingeniárselas para romper sus barreras y hablarle con total naturalidad.

-¡Tengo noticias!-Exclamó eufórica-.¡Mira,mira!

Se alzó,acercándose hasta la barandilla de el tejado y apoyando la espalda sobre esta.Alargó la mano,esperando aquello que quería enseñarle.Sakuno sonrió,siguiéndole hasta el lugar.Le tendió una fotografía y nada más mirarla,una ceja incrédula se alzó en su rostro.

-¿Cuándo has echo esta foto?

-No la hize yo,si no una amiga de otro coleguio,se llama Tomoka-.Explicó-.Pero no importa.¿A que es guapo?

Ryoma bufó una sonrisa divertida.En aquella fotografía,salían él y Tezuka juntos,en la reunión del fin de semana.

-¿Te gusta Kunimitsu?-Preguntó divertido-.Tienes gustos raros.

-¿El moreno se llama Kunimitsu?

-¿¡Qué!?-Exclamó en grito-.¿¡Te gusta el mo...mo...moreno!?

-Ajá...¿no es mono?

Sakuno llevó la fotografía hasta su pecho mientras que él se volteó,escondiendo su cara entre una de sus manos.Aquello era nuevo.¡Sakuno se había enamorado de él como hombre!

-Mejor olvídale-.Opinó nerviosamente-.Seguro que jamás vuelves a verle.

-Pero...-Valvuceó Sakuno mirándole seriamente-.Este chico...me resulta extrañamente familiar.Es como si lo hubiera visto antes...algo en mi me lo dice...Como una expecie de voz-.Explicó-.Además...creo que ese chico se siente mal.

-¿Cómo que se siente mal?

-Sí-.Afirmó Sakuno-.Es como si estuviera preocupado por algo.Esconde algo.Un secreto quizás...

Ryoma la miró atentamente.¿Cómo había podido ser capaz de ver todas las cosas sin que él le dijera nada?Además...¡¡Ella también sentía lo mismo que le pasaba a él cuando la conoció!!Aquello era malo,seguro.Sin embargo,su interés fue roto por un ruido extraño.Se volvió atentamente,seguido de cerca por Sakuno.

-¿Quién...?-Exclamó.

-Es Kintaro Tooyama-.Explicó Sakuno-.Juega en nuestro equipo.Es uno de los titulares...

Ambos jóvenes clavaron sus miradas en el pelirojo,el cual,se entretenía con las raquetas de todos los titulares,preparándolas para que el día de mañana quedaran bien para todos.Sin embargo,aquello le pareció realmente extraño a Ryoma,hasta que descubrió que era.

-Debe de estar arreglando las raquetas-.Murmuró Sakuno-.¿Ryoma-chan?

-No las está arreglando-.Respondió Ryoma dándose la vuelta hacia la puerta-.Las está rompiendo...

-¿¡Qué!?-Exclamó asombrada Sakuno-.¡Eso es imposible!¡Ryoma-chan!

Pero él no la escuchaba,corrió rápidamente hasta el lugar,seguido por ella.Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

-Con que arreglándolas,¿eh?-Preguntó mirando a Sakuno.

-Tooyama...-murmuró Sakuno asombrada.

-Vaya...me descubrieron-.Sonrió el chico.

Guardó unas tenazas dentro del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta,mirándoles atentamente.Sakuno,ante aquella atemorizante mirada,se escondió inconscientemente tras Ryoma.

-Ryuzaki,¿te parece bonito esconderte tras una chica?

Sakuno se estremeció.Entonces recordó que ella ahora un chico,sin embargo,cuando fue a dar un paso hacia delante,Ryoma la volvió a esconder tras él.

-Ne-.Le llamó divertido-.¿Es que me tienes miedo?

-Tan solo creo que no está bien lo que está haciendo ella-.Señaló a Sakuno con una pícara sonrisa-.Porque eres una chica,¿cierto?

Sakuno se aferró de la ropa de Ryoma,temblando.Tooyama esbozó una sonrisa divertida,mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Te vi una vez,mientras te bañabas.Creí que eras un chico,por eso entré como si nada.Sin embargo,¡qué sorpresa!¡Eres una tia!

Alargó una mano,dispuesto a cojer a Sakuno del mentón,pero de un manotazo,Ryoma lo alejó.Tooyama frunció el ceño,para mirarle extrañado.

-No me jodas que te has enamorado de "él"...Tia,que es una mujer.

-Ryuzaki es un hombre-.Respondió molesto el moreno-.Lo sé mejor que tu.

Kintaro comenzó a reirse como loco,mientras que Sakuno miró asombrada a Ryoma,el cual frunció el ceño,molesto.Desbió su mirada hasta las raquetas,para volver a posarla sobre Kintaro.

-¿Por qué has roto las raquetas?Las han de usar mañana.

-Lo sé-.Respondió Tooyama sonriendo-.Pero,para vuestra información.

Señaló una caja tras ellos,donde raquetas nuevas,envueltas en bolsas de plástico,descansaban.

-Esas son las nuevas que llegaron esta mañana-.Señaló-.Y estas,las viejas.Momoshiro-sempai,me dijo que les quitara las cuerdas,para entregárselas al encordador.

Sonrió de nuevo,esta vez con más alegría.

-Creo que eres demasiado mal pensada,señorita-.Murmuró Kintaro acercándose hasta él-.Bonita,pero mal pensada.

Ryoma apretó los puños.Aquello le sacaba de quicio,pero lo peor de todo...¡Es que había metido la pata!Kintaro se alejó lentamente,mientras que Sakuno aún permanecía a su lado,y fue el único testigo que vió como él mismo,lastimó su mano izquierda contra el hierro que servía de soporte a la tela metálica que rodeaba las canchas.La sangre brotó de esta y mientras que la joven le guiaba hasta la enfermería,él se maldecía por tener que estar pasando todo eso.

-Ryoma-chan...-Murmuró Sakuno preocupada-.Kintaro...me...sabe mi secreto...¿qué puedo hacer?

Ryoma centró su mirada en el torpe vendaje que la chica se empeñaba en hacerle,mientras que su cabreo volvió a crecer de tan solo pensar en ese sujeto.

-No lo sé-.Reconoció cuando ella finalizó su trabajo-.¿Qué crees tu que sería lo mejor?

-No sé...se me ocurre una idea,pero no creo que quisieras...

-¿El qué?-Preguntó el chico,ignorando el nerviosismo creado en ella-.¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?

-Que finjas ser mi...novia...

Continuará...

**Jujuju.Las cosas se lían XD.Espero les gustara n.n.Puse a Kintaro de malo,juju.No se enojen,por favorXD.Ahora mi responde n.n:**

**Arihdni****:¡**Wola!n.n¡Claro que seguiréXD!Y también,ten por seguro que habrá lemon n.n.No te preocupesXD.Pero no lo va a haber derepente,dales tiempo n.nU.

**Debi:¡**Wola bombón n.n!No,no era un sueñoXDLa ha descubierto en TOTALIDAD XD.Jujuju,las cosas no van a ser tan sencillas para Ryoma-chanXD.¡Ya te continué n.n.!¡Cómo siempre n.n.!Un besito!

**Laura:¡**Wolita!n/n.Es que al principio daba confusiónXD,Pero ya se aclaró n.n.Saku es Girl!!No boy!XD.¡Si,Sakuno necesitaría clases de boxeo,pero todavía guarda muchos ases en la manga que Ryo-chan no sabeXD!¡Muchas gracias por leer!nOn.

**Jackilyn-San**:¡Hi!n.nSí,Saku y Sumire se revolvieron así por esoXD.Juju,sí,el pobre tiene desventajas para llevar esas "cosas"XD.Pero también le sirveXD.Que aprenda,juju.¡No!Momo no le ha puesto el ojo encima a Ryoma por el tenis,no en ese aspectoXD.Y iba con las intenciones de pedirle lo que le ha pedidoXD.Pues...creo que si Ryoma no se ha dado cuenta de que Sakuno era una mujer con todo lo que ha visto,es que el pobre...¡Esta ciego total!XD.¡Aquí tienes conti n.n.Espero que te gustara n.n.!

**July-chan**:¡Wola!Muchas gracias por leer!Aquí tienes continuación n.n.Espero te gustara n.n.Sí,tengo más y tras colgar el capi de uno,cuelgo el siguiente del que toque por las fechas n.n.Cuídate n.n

Sakuritah-:¡¡Wolita!Mi ya te respondió en privado n.n.Espero que me entendieras lo que te conté n.n.Un besito.

** Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me leen y me apoyan con sus Rw,son la fuerza que necesito para continuar n.n.Me hace feliz para continuar n.n.Así que tranquilos,ya saben que siempre actualizaré uno n.n.Un beso muy grande nOn.**

**"gracias por existir.**

**gracias por amar.**

**así mi mundo no es tan duro.**

**dame la mano y corramos juntos.**

**el adios es tan cercano**

**que me duele la mano.**

**quisuera retenerte,pero ella no basta**

**por más que nos unamos**

**la vida nos dice adios.**

**no mueras sin mi.**

**déjame acompañarte".**

**Lia.**


	4. Cita y revelación

**¡¡Llegé!!XD.Aquí traigo de nuevo el capítulo n.n.Tal y como tocaXD.Mi cumplió gracias a vosotros n.n.Bueno,espero les guste n.n.**

**_capítulo3:Cita y revelación._**

_-Que finjas ser mi...novia..._

_

* * *

_

Aquellas palabras todavían retumbavan en su mente,mientras que su cuerpo quedaba totalmente envuelto entre la cálida agua de su aire y se introdujo dentro de la mezcla de agua y jabón,junto con sales.Todo estaba siendo de locos.

_**Flas back.**_

-¿Qué?-Preguntó alzándo una ceja,en espera de que fuera un error de sus oidos-.¿Has dicho?

-Novia...tu...que finjas ser mi novia...-Tartamudeó nerviosa-.Es lo único que creo bien...

-¿Por qué mejor no te buscas un chico?

Sakuno dejó escapar un gemido de asombro,para después,suspirar pesadamente.

-Ryoma-chan...aquí soy un hombre...si me vieran salir con uno,ya sabes de sobras lo que se hablaría.

-Eso es verdad...-Murmuró pensativo-.Pero...¿Por qué no buscas otra?

-Si no quieres,dímelo y ya-.Protestó,por primera vez,en tono de enfado la castaña-.Tampoco buscaré otra persona,Ryoma-chan.Nadie más lo debe de saber...Y ya...ya me han descubierto dos...

Los ojos rojizos comenzaron a impregnarse de lágrimas.Él que quería ser descubierto para lanzar a sitios poco ortodoxos su atuendo,y ella,que no lo deseaba,lo había sido.Suspiró y acarició los castaños cabellos.

-Dame...un día para pensarlo...de todas maneras...¿No tienes novio fuera?

-No...-Negó algo más animada-.Ya te dije que me gusta ese chico que vi...el de la foto...

Ryoma apartó la mirada.Era cierto.Sakuno le había declarado su amor sin saber que era él la persona masculina de aquella fotografía junto a Tezuka.

-Pero no sabes nada de él-.Protestó.

-Lo sé...Pero ya te he dicho que siento como si le conociera de antes...Me es demasiado familiar.

Llevó una mano hasta su pecho,el cual estaba claramente vendado bajo todas aquellas ropas.Dos abultados pechos que había tenido entre su cara,suaves y de un olor agradable...

"¡Basta!".

-Mira,puede que te resulte familiar por alguna otra cosa,pero no creo que debas enamorarte de él...

-Hablas como si lo conocieras...

-Y vaya si lo conozco-.Murmuró Ryoma molesto-.Pero...

Las suaves manos de su compañera se posaron sobre sus fuertes hombros,a la vez que sus rojizos ojos le miraron con brillitos extraños.Un escalofrio recorrió su cuerpo,tensándolo.Había hablado demasiado.

-¡Preséntamelo,por favor!-Exclamó Sakuno-.Jamás pediría algo si no fuera realmente importante,Ryoma-chan.

Ryoma rozó con sus manos las sienes,las cuales en ese momento parecían querer estallar.

-Haber,me has pedido dos cosas:Que finja ser tu novia...¿¡Y que te presente a ese chico!!?-Exclamó-.Creo que no va a poder ser...

-¿Es que...no le conoces tan bien?

-Haber,sí que le conozco-.Aclaró-.Pero...

Suspiró cansadamente.Sin saber por qué,aquellos ojos le parecían realmente tristes y eso,le dolía.

-Está bien,te lo presentaré...aunque yo no iré-.Explicó-.Este sábado,en las canchas de tenis...

_**Fin del flas back.**_

¡En que verdadero lio se había metido!¡Por tal de contentarla!Salió de su sumergión,al momento en que el aire comenzaba a faltarle y le faltó tiempo y espació para dar un grito,cojer un bote de champú y tirárselo al inoportuno de su viejo,que se desacía en risas.

-¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!?¡Qué me estoy bañando!

-¿Y?¿Qué problema hay?-.Se burló Nanjiro-.Te he visto la cosa esa diminuta que tienes desde que eras un crio,y créeme,no me impresiona.Si comparada con la mia,es un canutillo mal hecho.

-¡Pues te recuerdo que la has echo tu,desgraciado!-Gritó furioso,estampando el jabón contra la cabeza de su padre-.Viejo pervertido y pedante.

-Yo también te quiero,hijo mio-.Sonrió el hombre-.En fin...¿Has descubierto algo?

-Creí que sí,pero solo fue un mero error.Dudo que alguien esté saboteando Seigaku,aunque Tezuka también lo pensó-.Explicó,acomodándose de nuevo en la bañera-.Cuando nos vimos me avisó de ello.

-Y al parecer eso te tiene realmente tenso-.Murmuró el Echizen mayor-.Quizás debas de tomarte un tiempo de descanso o tu cosa se volverá realmente un canuto.

Furioso y aburrido,Ryoma terminó por lanzarle toda clase de objetos a su padre,a medida que abandonaba el baño rabioso,enrrollándose una toalla en su cintura y hasta casi tirando al pobre Karupín contra la bañera.Aquel gato realmente terminaría por odiar a su dueño,el cual tenía más cambios de humor que una embarazada.

Mientras que el tonto de su padre disfrutaba de su baño robado,se adentró en la cocina,donde su madre y prima se encargaban de la cena y nada más entrar,fue puesto a prueba su sentido del gusto.

-¿Está bueno?-Preguntó Rinko sonriente.

-Como siempre-.Respondió encojiéndose de hombros.

-Ryoma-kun-.Le llamó su prima-.Así pescarás un resfriado...

Estaba apunto de contestar,cuando su padre apareció,medio en cueros,llamando a su madre con urgencia extraña.Ambos tornaron sus mejillas rosadas,nada más ver a la madre correr a "socorrer" a su querido marido.Ryoma suspiró cansado,sentándose frente a la mesa de la cocina y llevándo hasta sus labios una lata de ponta.Nanako continuó con los qué haceres de la cena.

-Ne,Nanako-.La llamó mirándola atentamente-.¿Qué puedo hacer?

-¿Con qué?-Preguntó confusa.

-Una chica de el coleguio...quiere conocerme como chico...he aceptado...pero esto va a ser realmente lioso.

-¿Ryoma-kun?-Preguntó extrañada la joven-.Creo que tu mismo te respondes-.Declaró sonriendo-.En todo caso,sé tu mismo...o mejor,no lo seas...con tu caracter...

-¿Qué le pasa a mi caracter?

-Nadaaaaa...

Gruñó,de nuevo y subió hasta su dormitorio,seguido de cerca por su fiel felino.Se tiró sobre la cama y miró de reojo las ropas entregadas por Sakuno.Debía inventar algo...algo sencillo para que no le descubriera.Su virilidad masculina y su continuación en aquel instituto dependía de ello.Encendió la televisión tontamente,sin casi ni mirarla.Necesitaba ruido por si se ponía el mismo a gritar y si alguien preguntaba,eran los malos genes que le hicieron así.

-¡Ya te he dicho que es mi primo!-Gritó alguien desde la televisión.

Los gatunos ojos se tornaron enormes y una sonrisa pícara se pintó en sus labios.

-¿Cómo no se me habrá ocurrido?-Exclamó dándose un golpe en la frente-.Le diré que soy el primo de "Ryoma-chan" y que nos llamamos igual...Espero que cuele...

Sastifecho de esa forma tan sencilla,se tiró de nuevo sobre la cama,dispuesto a dormir,pues estaba claro que esa noche no se cenaría en esa casa,desde luego.

* * *

Caminó lentamente por todas las canchas,intentado encontrar la figura de la persona con la que había decidido quedar,hasta finalmente la halló.Rodeada por tres chicos jovenes,encajonada contra la pared.Aquello le resultaba demasiado familiar.Tanto,que negó con la cabeza.Ryuzaki parecía experta en meterse en problemas.Sin embargo,cuando estuvo apunto de hacer algo,uno de los chicos salió volando,cayendo justamente a una lado de su cuerpo,seguido por otro.Esta vez,sí que fue capaz de ver lo que ocurría,al menos,quien era el salvador de la chica.Sin embargo,era imposible.¡Había sido ella misma quien había lanzado a esos dos chicos y casi estaba matando al otro!¿¡De dónde había sacado esa fuerza!? 

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó tontamente ante la joven jadeante-.Caray...

-¡Oooohhh!-Exclamó Sakuno totalmente colorada y haciendo una reverencia-.¡Lo siento!-Se disculpó-.No quería hacerles daño,pero...es que...me estaban metiendo mano y...

Una sonrisa burlona salió de los labios del chico.

-Al parecer Dios los cria y ellos se juntan-.Murmuró-.Seguro que mi padre sería el jefe...

-¿Perdón?-Preguntó Sakuno confusa.

-Nada-.Respondió secamente-.¿Tu eres la amiga de Ryoma-chan?

-Sí.soy Sakuno-.Se presentó.

Se sentía realmente tonto por aquello,y a la vez,preocupado.Estaba engañando por completo a esa joven,y lo único que pasaba por su mente era lo inocente que era la jovencita al no darse cuenta.Culpable,era culpable.Él solo se había metido en ese embrollo.

-Esto...

-Ah...¿dónde quieres ir?-Preguntó mirándola atentamente.

Sakuno ladeó la cabeza,sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos,hasta que lo señaló,dejando escapar una gran exclamación de asombro.

-¡Ryoma-chan y tu teneis el mismo color de ojos!-Declaró.

Un escalofrio recorrió su columna vertebral.Por un momento había pensado que le había descubirto,se pondría a gritar y tendría peor suerte que aquellos hombres que había lanzado como si fueran simple plumas.

-Esto..sí...es que...nuestros padres son gemelos...Además de eso...Somos primos...-Explicó torpemente.

"Por favor,si me vas a desollar,hazlo cuanto antes..."-Pensó.

-Por eso te conocía-.Murmuró Sakuno llevando una mano hasta el mentón.

-Claro,si no,no estaría aqui-.Aclaró buscando entre las muchas personas-.Oye,¿te apete un helado?

-¡Sí!-Exclamó.

Ambos se adentraron entre el gentio,dispuesto a acercarse hasta el puesto de helados,el cual solo tenía varias personas esperando.Miraron atentamente la lista de helados y afirmaron a la vez.Cuando el hombre les preguntó:

-Pistacho-.Pidieron ambos a la vez.

Ryoma desvió sus ojos hasta ella,la cual parecía no haberse dado cuenta de ello.Sonrió incrédulo.Aquello podría ser posible.Muchas personas gustaban de aquel sabor,debía de ser casualidad por fuerza.

-Mi prima me dijo que juegas al tenis-.Se interesó falsamente.

-Sí...es raro,pero estoy en el equipo masculino.Momoshiro me ha dicho que ella me iba a entrenar por un tiempo.Es divertido.Estar con ella...bueno,cuando estoy con ella me siento demasiado relajada...igual que ahora-,Confesó avergonzándose-.Lo siento..

-Iie.

-Por cierto...-Murmuró apesumbrada-.No me has dicho tu nombre...

-Creí que ella lo hizo-.Mintió,dándose cuenta de su error-.Nos llamamos igual.

-¿Ryoma-kun?-Preguntó recalcando su nombre.

-Ajá...

Sakuno comenzó a reir,mientras que él la miró confuso.Acavaba de meter la pata,seguro que sí.Ella estaba en demasiada desventaja,pues él,poco a poco sabía más cosas de ella,sin embargo,para Sakuno él era una persona totalmente nueva en su vida.Sin embargo,la joven parecía reir realmente feliz.Por dentro,algo extraño le hizo sonrió agradablemente y feliz por esa forma tan sincera de reir.

-¿De qué ries?-Preguntó.

-Es que...jaja...Ryoma-chan se negaba a que te conociera..Y ahora entiendo...jaja...porqué era...

-¿Y por qué?-Preguntó,extrañado de que le hubiera entendido.

-Porque..bueno...Seguramente,si estaba contigo demasiado tiempo,pensaría que eras ella...

Estaba claro que Sakuno estaba intentando esconder los claros sentimientos que sabía que tenía por él.Seguramente,habría entendido que su prima Ryoma no quería que saliera con él,por el simple echo de parecerse tanto.Sin embargo,esa no era la razón.Él mismo se lo había negado,por el echo de poner en peligro su identidad y...Los sentimientos de la chica.

Por más que se empeñaba en poner rienda suelta a su típico caracter cerrado,Sakuno parecía ser capaz de amansarlo.Algo dentro de él se lo impedía y cuando intentaba adivinar que era,solo salían aquellas frases de alguien que desconocía,pero que tenía la voz claramente identica a Sakuno.

-¿No,Ryoma-kun?-Preguntó Sakuno sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó mirando a cada lado.

Se encontraban dentro de unos recreativos y sin darse cuenta,se habían separado.Sakuno se encontraba situada frente a una gran máquina de juegos.Seguramente,habría visto algún muñequito bonito y quería que se lo sacara.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó acercándose.

-Mira,ese muñequito que sostiene una raqueta y lleva una gorra-.Señaló la joven-.¿Me lo podrías intentar sacar?

Ryoma alzó una ceja.No era de extrañar que aquel objeto llamara la atención de la joven.La gorra que llevaba era idéntica a la que mantenía en secreto sobre su tocador femenino.Suspiró y sacó dinero,dispuesto,aunque fuera por un mero roze,a intentar sacarlo.Para su sorpresa,lo sacó a la primera.

-Que cosa más rara...-Murmuró.

-Me encanta-.Exclamó ella felizmente-.Muchas gracias,Ryoma-kun-.Agradeció abrazándo el muñeco entre sus manos-.¿Te importa si le pongo tu nombre?

Si la tierra se abriera y le tragara,Ryoma habría sido realmente feliz.Afirmó.De todos modos,terminaría haciendo lo que quisiera.Miró el reloj de su muñeca y buscó a su alrededor.Sakuno,le imitó,para mirarle confusa.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Preguntó.

-¿Eh?-.Exclamó asombrado-.No,nada-.Negó-.Solo es que tengo hambre ya son las ocho y media de la tarde.No me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho.El tiempo ha pasado muy rápido.

Sin saber por qué,aquellas palabras provocaron otra sonrisa sincera en aquel rostro,y además,inexplicablemente,la joven se ofreció a invitarle a cenar.Se negó,por supuesto.¿Acaso alguien como él podría ser invitado por una chica a cenar o comer?¡Ni hablar!Su orgullo machista no le dejaba eso.

-Muchas gracias...-Agradeció avergonzada la joven-.Pero...quería invitarte yo...como pago...

-¿Cómo pago?-Preguntó.

-Sí-.Respondió Sakuno-.Verás...seguramente no te debe de haber agradado cargar hoy con una amiga de tu prima...pero...

-Yo no he dicho eso-.La interrumpió-.Ten por seguro que si no hubiera querido,no habría venido.

Esta vez,sus palabras provocaron un tierno y divertido sonrojo en su acompañante y una tímida sonrisa.El móvil de Sakuno sonó justo en ese instante,rompiendo cualquier nerviosismo.

-¿Moshimoshi?...¡Ah,sí!...Ok,ahora mismo voy.Xao...

Ryoma llevó distraidamente la lata de ponta que mantenía en su mano hasta su boca,mientras que Sakuno guardaba nerviosamente el teléfono y se acercaba más a él.

-Era mi abuela...-Explicó-.Dijo que había venido una visita y que si podría regresar...

-Está bien-,Contestó él encojiéndose de hombros-.Te aco...

-No,está bien-.Le detuvo-.Puedo ir sola,no queda demasiado lejos de aquí.

-Como quieras...

Sakuno sonrió de nuevo,descolocándolo por completo otra vez.Se apoyó sobre su hombro con una de sus tremolosas manos.Cerró los ojos levemente y se acercó hasta su rostro,dejando un suave beso sobre su mejilla derecha.Después,sin decir nada más,salió corriendo.

Los ojos dorados siguieron el delgado cuerpo que corría por las calles,como si alguien la fuera a perseguir.Podría haberlo hecho si tuviera algo que decir,pero se había quedado estático.Aquella suavidad,aquel perfume,todo le era tan familiar.Muchas otras veces se había dado cuenta,pero ahora,le era más fuerte.De nuevo,su mente quedó colapsada en los recuerdos...

"-_Ryoma..._

_-Mmm..._

_-Todavía...¿No recuerdas mi nombre?"_

Caminó torpemente hasta su casa,intentando que el fuerte dolor de cabeza que había inundado ese recuerdo,desapareciera.Cuando entró,su madre su padre estaban demasiado acaramelados en el salón y nada más escuchar la puerta,como si de un muelle se trataran,se separaron.Rinko totalmente avergonzada por haber sido vista en plena acción por su hijo y,Nanjiro,molesto por haberles cortado el rollo.Sin embargo,Ryoma ni abrió la puerta de la sala de estar en la que se encontraban,subió por las escaleras,hasta su dormitorio y tirándose casi encima de Karupin en su cama.

_  
"-Mi nombre...Es..."_

* * *

Le dolía todo el cuerpo.Aquellos molestos recuerdos le producían mal sueños y de nuevo,soñó con alguien que moría entre sus brazos,y,sin quererlo,lloró de nuevo.Se frotó las sienes,recordando que de nuevo se encontraba dentro de su disfraz de chica.Un fuerte empujón lo hechó hacia delante. 

-¡Buenos,días,Ryoma-chan!-Exclamó una voz.

Sintió deseos de matarlo.Estaba decidido a comprar un diario y escribir una lista de todas las personas que desearía matar.Su padre y el tonto que le había abrazado,o mejor dicho...¡Qué estaba intentando meterle mano en toda su cara!

-¡Quítame las mano de enci...!

-Plaf...

Se volvió,contrariado,para verse a Kintaro en el suelo y Sakuno sobre él.

-Esto...¿Sakuno?-Preguntó asombrado.

-¡Ryoma-chan!-Exclamó la joven abrazándose a él-.¡Tenemos que hablar!

Sin tener tiempo si quiera de reaccionar,Ryoma se vió arrastrado hasta el tejado.Entre jadeos,miró atentamente a la joven.Se notaba realmente tensa y las ojeras no pasaban por desapercibido en su rostro.Sin embargo,pese a que debería de estar preocupado por todo lo sucedido en ese momento y la salud de la joven,sus mente no podía evitar pensar malamente.

"¿Jadearía de esa forma...debajo de mi cuerpo...?...¿¡Qué demonios estás pensado,Ryoma!?...pero...debe de ser...No,basta...No puedo pensar en ello..."

-Ryoma-chan-.Lo llamó sacándolo de sus pensamientos-.Tengo...que contarte una cosa...no puedo...guardarlo más...

La miró interrogante.Algo malo debía de ser para tenerla tan agitada.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó.

-Yo...sé que esto es de locos,pero...desde que te conozco y hablamos de las dos historias de nuestra familia...Solo escucho...frase estrañas...además...anoche...sentí como si muriera-.Llevó una mano nerviosamente hasta su pecho-.Fue cruel...no la muerte...si no...es que...sentía como si dejara a al...

-Alguien a quien amabas mucho-.Terminó por ella-.Yo...también los tengo,Sakuno...

Continuará...

**Jujuju...Ya se terminó este capítuloXD,Con el pateamiento de Kintaro jujujju y el descubrimiento de que Sakuno también siente lo mismo que él n.n.El trágico pasado les persigue y todavía les quedaXD.**

**Mi ahora contesta n.n:**

**Debi**:¡Hi!Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo n.n.Aquí otro más n.n.O.oCreo que te equivocasXD,Cuando Sakuno dijo que se había enamorado,se refería a Ryoma HOMBRE,XD,no mujer n.nU.Sí,el poema lo escribí yo n.n.No soy nada buena,pero estaba algo inspiradaXD.n.n.

**Jackilyn-San**:XD,Sí,se me hizo largoXD,Igual molestoO.OT.T.Es lógico que pensara malXD.Y las que le queda con Kintaro,jujujju,.No si al final le cojí cariñoXD.Sí,también sabe lo de Sakuno,jujujuj.Sakuno le pidió que fuera su novia para que la gente no crea que es chica,pero con las cosas que está pasándole a Ryoma,cuando se entere le colgaráXD.Espero que este te gustara n.n.

**Laura**:¡Wolita!n.n.Sí,Ryoma suele sufrir un ratillo en mis ficsXD.Es que...me da un poquillo de rabia que todo le vaya tan perfectoXD,Que no todo es color de sedaXD.Gracias n.n.Me alegra que te guste que esté de este modo n.n.Yo también escribo en base de Sakuno,porque es más fácil,pero realmente,tampoco.Porque no me gusta ponerla como tontilla y esas cosasXD.Yo y mis cosas rarasXD.Siempre,siempre tendrás continuación n.n.A menos que esté pachucha y mis sentadas frente a el ordenador y mi mente estén malas u.u.¡Qué mi no descansa nuncaXD!Soy como los vampirosXD.

-**Sakuritah-**:n.nMe alegra que entendieras n.n.Siempre termino enrrollándome y no sé si lo he explicado bienT.TNo,no te preocupes,que el final no será como el de el escuestro n.n.Que para eso es continuaciónXD,Para mejorarlo n.n.Una pregunta,que lo he leido,pero no sé a qué te refieres n.nU,eso de "bueno seria"...OoO...mi no entiendeT.TMi ser tontaXD.Tu también cuídate n.n.

** Bueno,hasta aquí llegó n.n.Nos veremos en el próximo episodio n.n.**

**¿Quién será el visitante de Sakuno?**

**¿Qué pasará ahora que ya saben lo de los recuerdos?**

**¿Kintaro seguirá metiéndole mano a Ryoma?XD.**

**Chia...**


	5. Castigo por malos pensamientos Ryuzaki a

**Buenas!Aquí traigo conti,aunque como ya muchos saben,los que leen el fic de "muñeca de trapo",que con la visita apenas puedo concentrarmeT.TMe quedó cortito y realmente sosoooooTOT.Pero como forma parte,mi lo cuelga n.n.**

**_Capítulo 5:Castigo por malos pensamientos?Ryuzaki a casa..._**

-

* * *

Sí,aquella frase había salido de su boca,con o más de igual asombro que la forma que tenía ahora de mirarle su compañera.Todo estaba demasiado ligado.Las dos historias en las familias Echizen y Ryuzaki,ellos dos,que al parecer,tenían en su cabeza dos vocecitas hablándoles y dándoles malos sueños. 

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-Preguntó con miedo la joven.

-No tengo ni idea...pero...Espera...

Buscó entre sus libros,hasta hallar un cuaderno.Apuntó diversas frases en él y la miró.

-Dime las frases que has sentido,lo que has vivido en el momento ese que dices...Las mias son:_"-¡¡¿Cómo quieres que te echara de menos!!?¡¡Te marchastes hace cinco años!!""-Ryoma...¿Te acuerdas de mi nombre real?"_Después,escuché una conversación pequeña que decía así-.Explicó,continuando su escritura:-"-_Ryoma..._

_-Mmm..._

_-Todavía...¿No recuerdas mi nombre?"_

Sakuno le miró seria,afirmando con la cabeza.

-Sí...,yo también la he tenido...ayer...cuando...cuando...besé a tu primo...Pero haber frases:"_Pues entonces...¿Será que quieres atraer mi atención?Ya entiendo...Como estube tanto tiempo fuera,me echas de menos..."..._otra es_..."¿Por qué...Lloras?"_y...la conversación esa igual a la tuya.

Ryoma afirmó con la cabeza,a la vez que escribía.Después,atentamente,escuchó el relato de la muerte de aquel extraño personaje,entre los brazos de alguien que al parecer lloraba.Mientras lo relataba,los ojos de Sakuno quedaron expuestos más lágrimas,las cuales,se vió tentado a secar con sus manos,sin embargo,ladeó la cabeza,volviendo su mirada hasta el cuaderno.

-Las frases no tienen mucho pie ni cola-.Murmuró pensativo-.Sin embargo,la escena de la muerte sí-.Indicó-.Tienen que estar relacionadas...además de que la voz femenina...conoce mi nombre.

-¿Estás diciendo que yo soy la masculina y tu la femenina?-Preguntó Sakuno perdida.

-No-.Negó serio-.Si yo fuera la femenina,no me llamaría a mi mismo.

-¿Mismo?

-Quiero decir...misma-,Corrigió nerviosamente-.Es que estar con mi primo me hace hablar en masculino...

-Ya veo-.Murmuró Sakuno seria.Espero durante un momento y él la miró interrogante-.¿No me vas a preguntar?

-¿El?

-Qué tal me fue con él-.Recordó Sakuno.

"Pero si ya lo sé..."-Pensó algo molesto.

Sakuno se alzó,caminando en circulos por toda la azotea,mientras que sus ojos gatunos la observaban.

-Así que no te ha contado nada-.Murmuró sonriente-.Tu primo es mejor de lo que creía.Además,pude ver que también tiene bastantes cosas en común.

-¿Ah,sí?-Preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí-,Respondió-.Verás...él...

-Así que estais aquí los dos-Interrumpió una voz.

Ambos se volvieron hacia la puerta,donde Sumire les miraba pícaramente y fue entonces cuando comprendieron que habían sido pillados fullándose de clase.Sin embargo,aquella mujer no estaba ahí por eso.Se acercó hasta ellos,sentándose a su lado.Sakuno la miró extrañada,ocupando un lugar a su lado.

-¿Ocurre algo,Abuela?-Preguntó.

-Pues sí-.Respondió la anciana sonriente-.Me tengo que ir.

-¿Cómo?-Exclamó Sakuno totalmente perdida-.Verás,tengo que marcharme por un tiempo de viaje,pero tu no puedes venir conmigo.

-Entonces...me quedaré solo en...

-Ni hablar de el peluquín-.La cortó la mujer.Miró maliciosamente a Ryoma y sonrió pícaramente-.Tu padre a aceptado en que se quede en tu casa.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

* * *

Lo juró y perjuró.Algún día mataría a su padre.Ahora se veía cambiándose de habitación.La de Nanako era realmente femenina y sería ahora,al menos,mientras que Sakuno estuviera en su casa,la suya.Cuando ese día había regresado hasta su casa,su padre,nada más verle,se había comenzado a reir. 

-Eres un maldito...viejo-.Se retuvo-.¿Por qué has tenido que aceptar?

-¿Qué más te da?-Gruñó el desaseado monje-.¿Es tu amigo,no?

-Sabes que es una chica-.Le recordó-.Te lo dije y tu mismo me dijistes que ya lo sabías.

-¿Y qué problema ahí?-Preguntó su padre felizmente-.Dormirá contigo ya que ella piensa que eres una chica...

Nada más decir eso,comenzó una nueva tanda de risas locas y divertidas.Su madre había golpeado la cabeza de su marido con fuerza,dejándolo casi sin sentido,pero cuando él le dió las gracias,ella solo explicó que de las risas,casí tiraba la casa.

-Casa de locos-.Exclamó para sí mismo-.Algún día me iré de aquí y no me volverán a ver el pelo...pero...

Se volvió hacia su padre totalmente serio y se cruzó de brazos.

-Oye,viejo-.Le llamó-.¿Podrías volver a contarme la historia esa de los Echizens?

-¡Oh!-Exclamó Nanjiro sonriente-.¿Te interesa?

-Un poco-.Declaró sentándose-.Cuenta.

Nanjiro señaló una fotografía,entre muchas otras,que adornaban uno de los estántes.Sonrió y se acomodó en el suelo.

-Ese chico de ahí,era el hermano de un antiguo Echizen.Se llamaba igual que tu y fue un gran tenista.De todos,aparte de ti y de mi,era el único que consiguió dominar el Twist server.Al parecer,era un hombre con un caracter bastante extraño,sin embargo,consiguió enamorarse.No se sabe que demonios pasó,pero al parecer,la persona que amaba,estaba enferma de el corazón.Según contaron,ella murió entre sus brazos...Ey...shonen...¿Por qué estás llorando?

Ryoma miró incrédulo a su padre,el cual,llevó una mano hasta los gatunos ojos de su hijo,quitando una lágrima desprendida por este.Fue entonces cuando se dió cuenta de que de nuevo,una gran tristeza le había embriagado.

Se frotó los ojos rápidamente,al momento en queel timbre de la casa hizo eco en toda ella.Su madre,corrió a abrir y para su sorpresa,Sakuno,se había presentado en el lugar como chica,y no chico.Rinko,al verla,la abrazó.

-No sé por qué,pero me encantas,jovencita-.Exclamó entre achuchones.

Sakuno rió,totalmente confusa.Nanjiro la salvó de aquello,pero esta vez,fue él quien la tuvo que salvar de las garras pervertidas de su padre.La guió hasta su habitación,ignorando las lágrimas de su madre y la molestía de su padre.Nada más entrar,cerró la puerta casi hasta con candado.

-Tu familia es muy divertida...

-Están como cabras-.Gruñó-.No te quedes nunca a solas con uno de ellos.

Sakuno le miró sin comprenderlo y permitió que le quitara la maleta de la mano,para arrojarla a un lado de la habitación.Se sentó sobre la cama e intentó sacar la cama nido que se encontraba bajo esta.Sin embargo,sus esfuerzos fueron nulos.Sakuno se acercó hasta él,tirando a la vez,con demasiada fuerza,la cual,la hizo caerse de culo sobre el suelo,y de nuevo,un amplio paronama de sus partes íntimas,cubiertas por la negra tela de la fina braguita,chocó contra los ojos dorados.Justo en ese momento,Rinko entró.

-¡Oh,my!-Exclamó llevando una mano hasta sus labios-.¿Qué hacen?

-Sacar la cama-,Contestó avergonzado él-.Iré a por bebida mientras ustedes la hacen...

Corrió,o mejor dicho,huyó.Su madre era horrible cuando se ponía a darle mil y un sermón,como había echo en esa mañana mientras arreglaban todo para la visita de Sakuno.Que si no debía mirarla,que si no podía dormir con ella...¿Es que acaso creía que él no sabía todo aquello?Ya había metido sus narices en malos lugares una vez,no volvería a pasarle otra vez.Pero parecía que su compañera,inocentemente por supuesto,estaba con la intención de matarlo,o bien de un desangre,o bien,por los capones que su madre le tenía reservados.

Cuando llegó a la cocina,su padre interrogaba a los muchos platos escondidos bajo trapos de cocinas.Sabía de sobras que después de esa visita,recibiría los dignos regaños de su mujer,pero desde la noche fuera de casa de Ryoma,esta se había vuelto más suelta en cuanto le diera un beso,yacería a su lado.Según él,la tenía domada.Ryoma ladeó la cabeza.Era mejor no meterse en terreno sentimiental de los padres.No quería estar vomitando una semana entera.

-Ne,viejo-.Llamó sentándose ante la mesa y abriendo su preciada Ponta-.¿No se sabe nada más de aquella historia?¿Algún enlaze con otra familia?

-¿La de los Echizen?...creo que no-.Respondió el ex-tenista-.¿Por qué?

-En los Ryuzaki también se cuenta,pero en modo femenino,claro.

-¿Estás de broma!?-Exclamó Nanjiro casi ahogándose-.¿Quieres decir que...?

-Al parecer...esos dos estaban liados-.Aclaró Ryoma tranquilamente-.Ya lo he descifrado,pero...aún muchas cosas que tengo que descubrir.

-¿Por qué no vas a ver a un adivino?

-¿Un adivinio?-Se interesó el chico-.¿Amigo tuyo?

-De tu madre-.Respondió Nanjiro en un encojimiento de hombros-.Ella siempre le consulta cosas y no falla una.¿Por qué no le pides consejo?

-Quizás lo haga-.Murmuró pensativo-.¿Mañana estará?

-Claro.¿Piensa ir con ella?-Preguntó su padre.

-Ella también quiere saber de la historia.

-¡Valla!-Exclamó burlón-.¡Parece que teneis mucho en común!

Ryoma suspiró.Si seguía ahí,su padre era capaz de ponerle en evidencia.Mejor huir de nuevo.Subió hasta su habitación,donde Nanako se entretenía entre un montón de libros sobre su escritorio.Le miró con una sonrisa y continuó con su trabajo.Se tiró sobre su cama y jugueteó con una de las pelotas de tenis que siempre tenía cerca de su cabezal.

-Ryoma,¿dónde estás?-Preguntó la voz de su madre.

-Aquí-.Respondió.

La puerta se abrió lentamente,dejando entrar a Sakuno y después a su madre.

-Por favor,acompaña a Sakuno-chan a comprar-.Ordenó.

-¿Yo?

-¿Alguien más que se llame Ryoma?No,¿Verdad?Pues sí,tu-.Se burló molesta su madre-.¡Tira!

-Sí,sí.

De mala gana,tomaron la lista de la compra.Ahora sería una buena oportunidad para comentarle a Sakuno sobre el adivino y planear algo juntos.¿Había dicho juntos?Aquello estaba mal.Ahora no podía borrar de su mente las sensuales y negritas braguitas de la chica,esos suaves muslos...

-¿Ryoma-chan?-Preguntó Sakuno.

-¿Qué?-contestó,mirando hacia otro lado-.¿Qué pasa?

-Es que...No pareces muy contenta porque me esté quedando en tu casa-.Murmuró nerviosa-.Lo siento...si quieres mentimos y le decimos que ha regresado mi abuela y puedo irme a mi casa...

-¿Estás de broma?-Gruñó-.Si hicieras eso,¿qué pasaría si te pasara algo malo?Mejor te quedas en casa...

"Conmigo...¡Mierda!¡Deja de pensar cosas raras,Ryoma!¡Estás siendo igual que tu padre!¡Hentai!".

-¡Ryoma!

Se volvió,al tiempo en que un fuerte golpe chocó contra su cabeza,de la cual comenzó a salir sangre a borbotones.Sakuno corrió rápidamente hasta él,dispuesta a llevarle hasta algún lugar médico.En él,tuvo que soportar que le pusieran los pesados puntos de dolor.

-Perdona,ha sido culpa mia-.Se disculpó la joven entre lágrimas.

-No es verdad-.La interrumpió-.Es culpa mia por pensar cosas que no debía.

-¿Eh?

Estaba claro que ella no iba a comprender aquello.¿Cómo demonios iba a saber ella que estaba pensando en hacerle millones de cosas sin razon alguna?¡Oh,cielos!¡Incluso en ese momento estaba teniendo imágenes nada decorosas con ella!Se llevó una mano hasta la cabeza y el médico le miró preocupado.

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?-Preguntó el hombre-.¿Quieres que llamemos a tu casa?

-No se preocupe-.Lo tranquilizó-.Estoy bien.

-Está bien-.Accedió-.Cualquier cosa,regresa.

-Sí.

Regresaron a su qué hacer,antes de que su madre terminara por volverse loca por la tardanza.

-Cuandito que llege,me daré un baño-.Suspiró,mientras miraba las bolsas que cargaban.

-Que buena idea-.Sonrió Sakuno.

"¿Me está llamando guarró?

-Oye-.La llamó molesto-.Mañana iremos a un vidente,¿vale?

Y sin esperar recibir contestación,se adentró en su casa,dejando que su padre se burlara de su tardanza,que su madre se preocupara por su herida y Sakuno le mirase asustada.Todo estaba siendo de locos.Terminaría con eso y punto.

Continuará...

**Bueno,irán a ver a un adivino,jujuju.Ryoma tiene problemitas con su parte masculinaXD.Sakuno no se lo pone fácil tampoco,XD.**

**Ahora mi responde n.n.**

**-Sakuritah-:¡**Wola!Sí,ya saben cositas de el pasado,pero quedan muchas cosas más,que tendrán que pasar cuando llegen al videnteXD.o.OQué pregunta es esa si les queda mucho por sufrir?XD,Claro que sí :p.Más en mis ficsXD.Ah,vale ya entendíXD,Es cosa raraXD,como yoXD.

**Laura:**n.n.Me alegra que te sorprendiera n.n.y más si te gustó n.n.Ya las habráXD.No creas que ahí se quedó n.n.Este capí ya digo que quedó muy soso,yo misma lo se ú.ú.Haber si el próximo,que no tenga a ningún CHUPÓNNN en mi casa y escribo con más tranquilidad,porque no puedo cambiarme de zona,ya que internet solo lo tengo yo T.Ty es en el único sitio donde furulaT.T.¡Ah!Te respondo una cosa de lo de llama de sangre n.n.que igual me tardo más en colgar ese capí por lo antes dicho¬¬.Tal y como dije en las letras **negritas** del principio¬¬,que muchos se saltan TOT.Este primer capítulo estaba contando desde la parte de Sakuno,el segundo también será algo así,pero ya los demás serán normales n.n.No te preocupes.Son necesarios n.n.¡Bey!nOn.

**Jackilyn-San****:¡**Wola,wapetona!n.n.Sí,Kintaro le metió manoXD,Y más que hará,no creas que ha perdido potencia el chicoXD.Lo que pasa que ahora estoy más centrada en los recuerdos y el vidente n.n.Pos tengo que decir que de chicos de menta lo saquéXD.Precisamente lo estaba leyendo digo pues para la sacaXD.Además,así queda más imaginable,no?O.O..Porque si fueran hermanos,estarían viviendo juntos y Sakuno querría verlo ahora que está en su casa,y sería más lioso,incluso para mi...aunque divertido muajajaja.OoOoh,no!Te chibe parte del próximo capítulo TOT.

**RyoSaku LOVE**:Hi!Sí,se está liando n.n.Sakuno todavía tardará un tiempo en enterarse de que es Ryoma-Kun,XD.

_**Debi:¡**_Wola!Bueno,moshimoshi creo que es más utilizado cuando se contesta al telefono n.n.Konichiwa es el saludo más usado n.n.Siento si este capítulo te defraudó,porque lo ha echo hasta a mi¬¬.Nya TOTQuiero tener privacidadT.T.¡Nos leemos n.n!

** Bueno,antes de irme,quiero avisar algo:**

** Igual este fin de no actualizaré,como es constumbre,pues no estaré por aquí n.n.Mi se va de acampada :3¡Y vendré con nuevas ideas!XD.Un beso.**

**Chia.**


	6. El adivino y una visita de el pasado

¡Wolaa!Mi regresó con otro capítulo más n.n.Este viene con un aviso y está al final de todo,por si no queríais que os estropeara la trama n.n. 

**Capítulo6:El adivino y una visita fugaz de el pasado.**

Rodó por la cama,golpeándose la frente con la pared.Abrió sus dorados ojos y maldició a todo el mundo,llevando una mano hasta su dolorida frente,sentándose sobre la cama e intentando que aquellos molestos slips no aplastaran de forma peligrosa su intimidad.Karupin maulló tras él y se volvió,dispuesto a mirarlo amenazadoramente,sin embargo,su rostro se relajó.

Su adorado gato estaba tendido justo entre los brazos de su visita,la cual dormía tranquilamente,mientras que sonreía y dejaba escapar ligeros gemidos de sastifacción por su descanso.Karupín se acomodó más y Ryoma frunció el ceño.

-No me das envidia-.Susurró-.Yo estuve ahí antes que tu-.Se burló sacando la lengua.

Entonces recordó a que se debía su golpe en la frente.Sí,a que esa no era su habitación,si no la de su prima,la cual tenía colocada la cama al contrario que él.Su cuerpo,habituado a su cama,se golpeó toda la noche contra la cercana pared.

Miró el reloj sobre la mesilla de noche,el cual marcaba las seis y media de la mañana y tan dispuesto,lo dejó sobre la mesilla,para arroparse de nuevo y seguir durmiendo,sin embargo,ese día parecía tener todo en contra.Su pie quedó reliado entre las revoltosas sábanas,las cuales estaban como pegadas con pegamento en el colchón y por más que estiraba,no estaban dispuestas a soltarse y ceder.Estiró con todas sus fuerzas,su brazo cedió,su mano resbaló,dió una voltera y su cuerpo,rodó por la cama.

Un maullido totalmente asustado fue lo que despertó al visitante.Sus mejillas enrojecieron al momento en que sus rojizos ojos chocaron contra las orbes doradas.

-¿Ry..Ryoma-chan?¿Qué...qué pasa?

-Me caí-.Respondió tranquilamente.

-Sí...pero...¿Estás bien?¿Ya puedes levantarte?

Karupín maulló de nuevo,mirando interrogantemente a su amo,el cual estaba totalmente estirado sobre la joven,con las manos a cada lado de el cuerpo femenino.Estaba totalmente perdido dentro de los rojizos ojos,sin embargo,su mente dió la señal de peligro.Se levantó rápidamente de ella y chocó su espalda contra la puerta.

-Yo...resbalé...

Sakuno se alzó,frotándose los ojos.De nuevo,Karupín saltó hasta ella y Sakuno lo abrazó,acariciando el suave lomo,sintiendo como la áspera lengua gatuna rozaba su piel.Sonrió y miró de nuevo desbió su mirada hacia Ryoma,el cual se levantaba,dispuesto a dormir de nuevo.

-Ano...Ryoma-chan...

-¿Mm?

-Yo...estaba teniendo un sueño...bonito...Seguramente te sonará pervertido...pero...estaba...teniendo sexo con alguien...Creo que es ese hombre de las frases...

Ryoma se detuvo,tensándose al subir en la cama.La miró de reojo,apartando rápidamente la mirada.Sakuno tenía toda la cara sonrojada,los labios entre abiertos y los ojos brillantes.Su respiración era más agitada que cuando dormía.

-Solo...solo de recordarlo...mi cuerpo...quema...Ese...ese hombre...era realmente excitante para mi...-Llevó una mano hasta su pecho y suspiró,creando un ligero gemido-...me ha...echo tantas...co...

-Déjalo-.Gruñó,adentrándose en la cama-.No...quiero oirlo...

* * *

Desde aquel despertar,no había hablado nada.Sakuno estaba totalmente callada,sin decir nada a su lado.No sabía exactamente la razón,pero no comprendía por qué había pillado ese arrebato.Que ella explicara ese sueño,le había transtocado de una forma realmente...celosa. 

Ahora estaban frente a aquella extraña tienda,de un olor agrio a incienso,oscura y con miles de libros sobre taorismo y conjuros,además de velas,cartas del tarot y demás usos de esta práctica.Se acercó hasta el mostrador,mientras que Sakuno se quedó mirando ciertos libros.Una figura apareció ante él,cubierta por una capa totalmente.Su rostro quedaba cubierto y lo primero que pasó por su cabeza fue la idea de alguna enfermedad o algo que se sintiera avergonzado.

-No me oculto por nada especial,pequeño-.Habló aquella figura,obligándole a dar un respingo-.Es mi decisión.Ya llegará el momento de mostrártelo-.Aquel sujeto alzó la cabeza,mirando atentamente a Sakuno,para después desviarse de nuevo hasta él-.Hacía tiempo que os esperaba,Ryoma,Sakuno.

La chica,al verse nombrada,se acercó hasta ellos,mientras que Ryoma le miró confuso.Aquella figura señaló una entrada,haciéndoles pasar hasta una diminuta sala,suficientemente grande para al menos veinte o treinta personas,pero estaba tan perfectamente decorada,como si de el própio espácio se tratara,con una mesa y tres sillas justo en el centro de una alfombra que parecía la misma luna llena.Aquello pareció encantar a su acompañante,pues alabó todo aquello,tanto con sus ojos,gestos,como su voz.

-Es precioso...

Ahora sí que podría jurarlo.Aquella voz,la voz de Ryuzaki,era la misma de sus sueños.

-¿No te gusta,Ryoma-chan?-Se interesó-.¿No es bonito?

-Sí-.Afirmó encojiéndose de hombros-.Está bien.

El sonido de su voz pareció ejercer la misma situación sobre ella,pues se tensó ante él,mirándole desconcertada.Aquella figura sonrió,sentándose en una de las sillas.Golpeó suavemente la mesa,indicándoles que ocuparan un lugar en cada una de las sillas.Siguieron las indicaciones y miraron antentamente al dueño,el cual,comenzó a retirarse la capucha.Sakuno dejó escapar un gemido de asombro,casi cayéndose sobre la silla.Ryoma la miró interrogantemente.Volvió su mirada hacia el sujeto,sintiendo la misma sensación.

-Mi nombre es Eiji Kikumaru,jovencitos.Aunque...parece que vuestras vidas pasadas ya me conocen.

-Eso...¿es lo que sentimos?-Preguntó Sakuno recobrando su compostura-.¿Las cosas que vemos,oimos y sentimos...?

-Pertenecen a vuestra vida pasada-.Terminó Eiji.

-Pero...-Murmuró Sakuno mirando de reojo a Ryoma-.Yo...he sentido las cosas tan reales...

Ryoma apartó la mirada,buscando algo entretenido entre las muchas estrellas dibujadas en las paredes.Eiji frunció los labios,los cuales terminaron en una divertida sonrisa.

-¿Sexo?-Preguntó.

-S--sí...

-Entiendo-,Continuó-.Ya veo que vuestros recuerdos se despiertan bastante rápido.

-¿De qué va esto?-Interrogó Ryoma cansado y de nuevo,molesto-.¿Por qué tenemos estas clases de visiones,sueños...?

-Porque vuestros antepasados no tuvieron un final realmente feliz-.Explicó Eiji-.Al parecer,vuestras reencarnaciones se amaban y mucho,sin embargo,no pudieron culminar su amor.

-¿Qué?-Exclamó Sakuno asombrada-.Pero...¿entonces nuestras historias,de cada una de nuestras familias,es cierta?

-Sí-.Respondió Eiji serio.

-Pero...-Continuó la joven-...sigue sin quedarme claro.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Eiji mirando a Ryoma-.Él creo que lo entiende bastante bien.

-Es que...Ryoma-chan es chica.¿Yo...estaba enamorada de una mujer?

Eiji frunció las cejas,intentando comprender lo que sucedía.Ryoma se movió nerviosamente sobre su silla,posicionándose ante él.

-Ryoma es chica-.Se repitió sin apartar la mirada de el nombrado.Este afirmó costosamente-.Esta bien-.Afirmó,dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba-.Acepto esto.Por otro lado...Ryoma-chan...¿Te importaría dejarnos a solas por un momento?

-Claro...

Se alzó para marcharse.Sakuno pegó su mirada sobre él,sin embargo,no podía mirarla.Algo parecía impedirle esa acción,a la vez que un fuerte dolor de cabeza.El mismo dolor que siempre que tenía alguna visión y esta,era otra.Un hombre,realmente parecido a él,junto a otro totalmente idéntico al que se encontraba dentro de la habitación con Sakuno.

_"-Mia.Sakuno Ryuzaki...Se convertira en Sakuno Echizen."_

Abrió los ojos asombrado,dejando escapar un gemido de dolor,agarrándose con más fuerza la cabeza entre sus manos.Caminó,torpemente hasta la salida,sin embargo,no consiguió llegó hasta ella.Cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo,apoyando las manos sobre el suelo,los ojos cerrados y jadeante.Un frio sudor arrasó su rostro,hasta caer de su barbilla al suelo,mientras sus labios mostraron una orgullosa sonrisa.Se alzó y caminó hasta la misma puerta que había cerrado tras él.La empujó lentamente,al momento en que Eiji se encontraba sobre Sakuno,apunto de besarle,lo cojió de el cuello de la capa y lo lanzó contra la pared cercana.

-Creo que te estás colando,Eiji-sempai.

-¿Echizen?-,Exclamó este frotándose la cabeza-.¿Qué demonios?...-Le miró atentamente y sonrió,comprendiendo-.¿Has despertado?

-Wiz.Igual que tu.

Le dió la espalda,acercándose hasta Sakuno.La alzó bruscamente,provocando que chocara contra su pecho.Sakuno le miró totalmente perdida,con miedo y sin saber qué estaba pasando.

-Otra vez has intentando quitarme a Sakuno,¿Verdad?

-Pasa algo con eso,Echizen.

Ryoma sonrió orgullosamente,estirando de Sakuno hasta la salida.Le miró,alzando una mano.

-Si la tocas...esta vez,te mataré antes de morirme,ya tenga 50 años o 100.

* * *

Caminó lentamente,con ella sujeta con firmeza de la mano,intentando avituarse a todo ese nuevo lugar.Se detuvo ante un escaparate,mirándose en el reflejo.Llevaba puesto un extraño vestido,algo apretaba peligrosamente su intimidad y en su pecho,dos pequeñas montañitas hacian forma.Su cabello estaba largo y sus manos parecían afeminadas.Estaba apunto de chillar,cuando sintió temblar el cuerpo que había arrastrado con él.Se volvió,observándola. 

Tenía el cabello demasiado corto,como un chico,pese a que su atuendo era de chica,eso no pasaba por desapercibido.¿A dónde habían ido a parar aquellas hermosas trenzas que antes tenía?

-Ryoma-chan...-Le llamó-.¿Qué...ha pasado?...Estoy...confusa.

-¿Por qué me llamas "chan",y,por qué estoy vestido de mujer?¿Es otra jugarreta de mi estúpido padre?-Preguntó atropelladamente-.De todas formas...eso ahora no importa...-La miró cariñosamente,atrayéndola hacia él y abrazándola-.Te e echado tanto de menos...mi gatita.

-¿Ga...tita?...¿De qué va esto,Ryoma-chan?...Estás actuando muy rara...-preguntó la joven apartándose.

Ryoma alzó una ceja,permitiéndole la lejanía.

-Fuistes tu la que querías reencarnate y aún no has despertado,Sakuno.

-¿Qué...?-La joven le miró confusa,pero algo dentro de ella pareció reaccionar-.Ryoma-chan...es...Ryoma-kun...¿De el pasado?

-Sí...Por cierto...No soy una chica,soy chico.

Llevó una mano hasta su vientre,levantando un poco la fina tela de el vestido y mirando con total furia aquella molesta ropa interior.

-¿Podemos ir a...?

Un sonoro ruido se escuchó ante él.Sakuno había caido ante sus ojos,totalmente desmayada.Se acercó rápidamente y la zarandeó,con la espera de poder despertarla.Mas esto no funcionó.

-Otra vez...no.

Llevó una mano hasta el pecho de la joven,sintiendo los suaves latidos en él.Aquello significaba que no era dolencia de el corazón.Entonces,volvió a mirarse en el reflejo para terminar en la cara de la chica.

-Ella...¿creia que yo era un chica?

La tomó en brazos,y la depositó suavemente sobre un banco,mientras que buscaba entre su bolso,encontrando toda clase de cosas extrañas,como un lapiz de ojos,una libreta pequeña,un paquetito cuadrado,de plástico y que llevaba algo blanco dentro,vamos,una compresa.Hasta que finalmente dió con la cartera,debajo de todo aquel jaleo femenino.

-Sigue...viviendo en el mismo lugar-.Murmuró sonriendo con melancolía-.Iremos a casa...Sakuno.

Tras tanto tiempo durmiendo,tras una muerte deseada,volvía a tener control de su cuerpo.Tenía frente a él a la mujer que había muerto en sus brazos y el corazón,todavía le dolía.La persona que estaba dentro de ese cuerpo,no era la Sakuno que él amaba,si no otra.

-Oh,dios...¿Por qué no has despertado tu antes?

Abrió con torpeza la puerta de la casa de las Ryuzaki y caminó torpemente hasta una habitación,la cual no era de extrañar para él.Sonrió,dejándola con suavidad sobre la cama.La miró atentamente,tapándola con una pequeña manta depositada al final de el mueble.Llevó sus dedos hasta los rosados labios y sonrió.

-¿Serán aún vírgenes o abrás besado a otro hombre?...

Rodó sus ojos por la habitación,hasta que dieron con algo familiar.

-Mi gorra...

La tomó entre sus manos y jugueteó con ella,llevándola hasta su cabeza,dispuesto a ponérsela,pero de nuevo,el fuerte dolor le obligó a perder su consciencia.

* * *

-Ryoma...Ryoma,por favor,despierta. 

La voz sonaba lejana,sin embargo,los fuertes movimientos sobre sus hombros,eran bien cercanos y fuertes.Abrió lentamente uno de sus ojos,encontrándose con una cara conocida.Llevó una mano hasta su frente,frotándose la cara y descendiéndola hasta su pecho.El calor de su propia piel golpeó contra su mano.Se alzó,mirándose.Estaba tapado con una manta,sobre la cama de Sakuno y el pecho totalmente descubierto.Rodó sus ojos hasta Sakuno,la cual miraba atentamente su rostro.

-¿Te encuentras bien,Ryoma?-Preguntó.

-Sí-.Respondió con miedo-.Escucha,Sakuno...puedo explicártelo...yo...

-Me alegro que estés bien-.Le interrumpió-.De verdad que sí...porque ahora,puedo hacer esto con total tranquilidad.

-¿Hacer qué?

La única respuesta que recibió,fue un puñetazo en toda su nariz,la cual comenzó a sangrar,mientras intentaba retener el dolor.Sakuno,llorando,se alzó.

-Espero que cuando regreses no estés en mi casa,Ryoma-KUN.

Continuará...

**Bueno,hasta aquí fue este capítulo n.n.Ahora el aviso:**

**AVISO:**Para que se entienda,el Ryoma que salva de las garras de Eiji a Sakuno,es el Ryoma de el pasado,es decir,el personaje de la anterior historia.

**Ahora sí.final n.n.Mi intentará responder n.n.Por cierto,agradecería que alguien me explicara como funciona el nuevo modo de esto de el edit/preview,que han puesto cosas nuevas y me pierdo TOT.¡Please!**

Laura:¡Wola!Perdona la tardanza en colgarTOTPero con la nuevas cosas de la página y el tonto de mi moden que no funciona con las tormentas,no puedo actualizar antesTOT.Me alegra que te gustara n.n.Y aqui dejé nuevas cosasXD.Sakuno ya se enteró de quien es,pero pasará lo que menos se esperan con ella n.n.No te preocupes,que yo no me suelo olvidar de poner lo que sienten ambas partes en alguna parte de los fics trazados en primera persona n.n.Ese comenzó así,porque era para explicar de una mejor forma lo que había pasado Sakuno n.n.Aunque no digo que en algún momento,no se vuelva a dar esa situación n.n.En todo caso,¡muchísimas gracias por leer! 

-**Sakuritah-****:¡**Wolaa!!n.n.Me alegro que te guste n.n.Sí,Ryoma tiene que pasar ese mal trago,XD,Pero aún le queda lo peor :3.¡Lo supo!XD,Ya se enteró n.n.Haber como sale de esta,XD¡Gracias por leer n.n.!

**FikiiTa**Wola n.n.Sí,sufre.Ya era hora de que sufriera Ryoma y no saku¬¬

**Debi**:¡Wolitaaa!nOn.Sí que te entendi n.n.Aquí lo descubrió,pero todavía quedan muchas cosas n.n.No te preocupesXD.¡Muchas gracias!Mi se lo pasó muy bien n.n.!Aunque me caí con la bici,me comí un muro y ahora tengo moretones como si me hubieran dado una palizaXD.

**Jackilyn-San**:¡wOLA!!Siento la tardanza,pero es que como ya he dicho anteriormente el moden y el lio que llevo con la página ha sido enorme TOT.No entiendo nada de lo nuevo que han puesto T.T.Jeje,me hace gracia,¡qué sufraXD!Al final Sakuno se ha enterado n.nComo menos se esperaban,creo n.nU.Espero que te haya gustado n.n.¡Muchas gracias!n.n.Deberías de ir alguna vez de acampada n.n.Es genial y te lo pasas muy bien n.n.(si vas con quien deseas ir,claroXD)Mi también se rió en ese momentoXD.Pobre Noeljujuju.¡Gracias por leer!Mi ya leyó n.n.Mierda rw¬¬ que se borró TOT.

Abby-Chan:¡¡Wolita!Claro que continué n.n.Mucha gente se quedó triste y hasta yo también lloré cuando lo escribíXD.Pero también me gusta escribir drama n.n.Sí,Sakuno se enteró finalmente de que Ryoma era chico,pero ya veremos lo que le espera n.n.No te preocupesXD,que más lios habrá n.n.¡Gracias por leer y dejar su rw!n.n.De ese modo me anima a continuarlo n.n.


	7. adios al secreto,adios a la memoria

**¡¡Holaaa!Aquí llegé con otro capi más n.n.Cargado de muchas cosasXD.Espero les guste n.n.**

**_Capítulo8:Adios al secreto,adios a la memoria._**

_Ignorando el fuerte dolor en su nariz,corrió tras ella,encontrándola en la puerta de salida.Llegó justo a tiempo,de lanzarla hacia el interior y cerrar la puerta con llave,apoyándose en ella con su espalda._

_-Escúchame-.Ordenó-.Esto..._

_-¡No quiero oirlo!-Gritó ella-.Déjame salir,Echizen._

_Amenazó con tocarle,pero retuvo la mano con fuerza,arrugando las cejas.Estiró de ella,golpéandose su própio hombro con el cuerpo delgado de la chica.La alzó en brazos,cargándola sobre su hombro izquierdo,mientras que gritaba y pataleaba sobre él,golpeándole la espalda y el pecho con manos y piernas.Se mordió el labio inferior,aguantando los golpes,que no eran de moco de pavo.Si no recordaba mal,Sakuno era experta en desacerse de los tios que intentaban robarla.Llegó hasta la habitación,cerrando la puerta también con uno de sus pies y la lanzó sobre la cama,frenando su huida con el peso de su cuerpo._

_-¡Necesito que me escuches!-Exclamó-.Yo...no quería engañarte.Fue el estúpido de mi padre el que decidió que me pasara por chica...Creí que si te lo decía,si te decía que yo era un chico en realida...te..._

_-¿Te odiaria?-Exclamó interrumpiéndole-.¡Por que eso es lo que has conseguido!_

_-¡Termina por escucharme antes de cortarme!-Gritó-.Yo...no sé exactamente que habrías sentido,pero quería...queria que lo supieras por mi...al menos,siempre y cuando,hubiera aclarado el porque de que tu despertaras más los recuerdos de el pasado..._

_-¿Me estabas utilizando?-Preguntó con voz ahogada-.Todo este tiempo que has estado a mi lado...te has estado burlando de mi...-Se puso totalmente colorada-.¡Hasta me has visto desnuda!-Gritó empujándole-.¡Eres un maldito pervertido!¡Con razón decías a boca llena que te gustaban las chicas!¡Pervertido y más que pervertido!_

_Comenzó a lanzarle todos los objetos que encontraba a mano,mientras que él los esquivaba sin más,hasta que la tela que había mantenido atada a su cintura,resbaló por esta.El silencio reinó en la habitación,rotó por el jadeó de la joven._

_-¿Me la piensas mirar todo el día o que?-Preguntó de forma orgullosa._

_-Pero si es di-mi-nu-ta._

_Silencio de nuevo.Miró de forma incrédula a la chica e intentó encontrar algo que ponerse,encontrando unos anchos pantalones.Se vistió ante ella y se acercó hasta la puerta._

_-Mira,si no te quieres enterar de nada,me largo.Pensándolo mejor,no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de lo que hago.Ni que fueras mi madre._

_-¡Oh,cierto!¡ No soy tu madre!-Afirmó ella-.¡Pero llegé a creer que eras mi amiga!Y ahora resulta...que eres tu...él...¡Oh,cielos!-Exclamó tapándose la boca-.Te lo dije en tu cara..._

_-Si te refieres a tu declaración de amor,no me interesó en lo más mínimo-.Mintió.Suspiró y sonrió-.Adios,creida._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

De nuevo aquel uniforme y la caras largas de sus padres.Sakuno no había pisado su casa en todo aquel tiempo y ambos progenitores le echaron la culpa.Realmente la tenía en parte,pero el que más su viejo y pesado padre.¡Si no fuera por él no estaría haciendo todo eso!

Por otra parte,quedaba algo extraño que intentar recordar.¿Qué había pasado entre que salió de la sala,dejando a Sakuno con el adivino,y,despertar en la casa de las Ryuzaki?Por más que intentaba adivinarlo no lo recordaba y la única persona que podría decirselo,seguramente ni le hablaría.

La cosa más extraña de el tras ella para intentar evitar que se marchara de su casa,con la intención de explicarle lo sucedido,sin embargo,acabó peleándose de la forma más tonta posible,y,seguramente,hiriendo los sentimientos de la chica.Pero él también se había sentido ofendido.¿¡Por qué se tenía que haber burlado de su pobre masculinidad después de todo lo que está pasando!?

-¿Bajas o no?-Preguntó una voz masculina tras él.

Miró hacia el exterior de el tren siendo esa su parada.Miró de forma atemorizante al hombre tras él,que derepente,se dió cuenta de que tenía su mano asquerosa sobre su trasero.Arqueó una ceja y sonrió friamente.

-Claro,claro que bajo-.Afirmó-.Pero tu te quedas,maldito pervertido.

Alzó su pierna derecha,dando de pleno con su tobillo en las partes íntimas de aquel hombre asqueroso y con una sonrisa mejor la maleta en su hombro y se encaminó dirección al instituto.Ya de constumbre,esquivó el lanzamiento de Kintaro sobre él,que llevaba dos semanas haciéndolo.Lo pisoteó y pasó hacia el interior.

¿Todo ira igual que todos los dias?No.Hoy ella no le estaba ignorando,no.Se encontraba frente a él,con las manos unidas tímidamente y casi ni le miraba,con las mejillas cubiertas de un extraño color carmín.¿Esa era la misma Ryuzaki de estos días?¿La que le esquivaba de manera brusca y fingía no verle?Esas dos últimas semanas era lo único que había recibido,sin embargo,ahora era diferente.

-¿Qué pasa?-.Preguntó deteniendo su paso-.No me dejas pasar...

-Ryoma...-Susurró la joven lo suficientemente alto como para llegar hasta sus oidos-.Yo...¡Te e hechado tanto de menos!

-¿¡Qué!?-Exclamó asombrado.

Los delgados brazos rodearon su cuello,sintiendo el peso de la chica en él,seguido de un calor familiar en sus labios,ante sentido pero no tan fuerte.El calor de los labios de Ryuzaki presionando los suyos con firmeza y suavidad a la vez.No supo por qué ni quien fue,pero se vió abrazando las caderas masculinas y pegándola contra él.

-Parece que no me has olvidado-.Sonrió la joven sobre sus labios-.Esta vez...no perdistes la memoria de nuevo...

-Espera-.La retuvo apartándola con espanto-.Tu...¿Eres la Sakuno de el pasado?...

-¿Cómo?-Exclamó la castaña confundida-.Tu...¿no...no te has reencarnado,Ryoma?

-Sí que lo eres-.Valvuceó mirando a su alrededor-.¡Ven conmigo!-Exclamó cojiéndola rápidamente de la mano-.Vamos.

La arrastró hasta el tejado y cerró la puerta rápidamente tras ellos.Ella jadeó sonriente,tomándole con fuerza de la mano,para mirarle tiernamente.

-Ryoma...

De nuevo volvió a sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos,tentándole a corresponder,pero se volvió,intentando apartarla de él.Sakuno le miró confusa y casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Ryoma?

De nuevo aquel fuerte dolor de cabeza llegó hasta él.Dejó caer la mochila en el suelo,agarrándose con fuerza la cabeza.Se recostó sobre la pared,jadeante,a tiempo de perder la consciencia,la cual,perdió totalmente.

-¿Ryoma?-Exclamó preocupada la chica-.¿No te encuentras bien?...¿Te hizo daño que despertara...?

Una sonrisa se pintó en sus labios.Sujetó con fuerza la mano femenina y estiró de ella,enredándola entre sus brazos.

-Sakuno...Oh,cielos...tu sí eres mi Sakuno.

Las manos femeninas se abrazaron a su cuerpo,aferrándose en su espalda.La apartó levemente,para acariciar su rostro y enredar sus dedos en los cortos cabellos.

-Tu pelo...-.Susurró-.No me di cuenta cuando desperté de ello.Eiji...intentó pasarse contigo.

-¡Oh,no!-Exclamó Sakuno apenada-.Seguro que...

-No,no era un error,Sakuno-.Negó seriamente-.Ese tio estaba muy enamorado de ti...no se casó al final-.Suspiró,entrerrando su rostro entre el suave cuello femenino-.Viví tanto sin ti...Te perdí en mis brazos,sin poder hacer nada,no servía para poder darte vida...

-Ryoma-.Le cojió la cara con ambas manos,mirándole con tristeza-.Yo...en ese momento,te juro que fui realmente feliz.Estabas a mi lado,junto a mi,confesándome lo que sentias...Solo...quiero pensar que no mentias.

-¡Y no mentía!-Exclamó rápidamente en un abrazo posesivo-.¡Te lo juro que no!Todas y cada una de las cosas que te dije eran ciertas.Créeme...

Sakuno sonrió,dejando un tierno beso en los labios masculinos.Se apartó,rompiendo el contacto con él.Caminó,mirándose atentamente,para acercarse hasta la barandilla y mirar hacia el exterior.

-¿Tu sabes por qué estoy vestida de hombre?

-Eso me gustaría saber a mi también-.Protestó-.No entiendo por qué estoy vestido de mujer.

Sakuno le miró atentamente,riendo.

-Pues te queda muy bien,Ryoma-chan.Estás muy linda.

-Ne,¿acaso quieres que te haga borrar esas palabras?-Preguntó pícaramente-.Porque lo haré gustoso.

Sakuno volvió a sonreir,solo que esta vez complice.Sin embargo,se acercó tímidamente hasta él.

-Antes...quiero estar más tiempo contigo...No sabemos cuanto tiempo podremos poseer estos cuerpos...y quiero disfrutarlo.

Miró con miedo al joven,mas este se tan solo sonrió,extendiendo su mano como afirmación.Y así,ambos tomados de las manos,salieron de la escuela,perdiéndose entre la muchedumbre.

El tiempo se pasó rápidamente,entre las muchas tiendas,cosas nuevas que ver,experimentar y muchas otras que recordar.La velada,terminó en la casa de las Ryuzaki.

-Aquí es donde me he despertado esta mañana,todavía sin poseer el cuerpo.Cuando he podido controlarlo me encontraba en Seigaku...Supongo que esta casa debe de ser de...¿sería malo decir mia?

-No-.Negó él adentrándose-.Supongo que no.

En un momento,se acomodaron en la casa,cerciorándose de dónde estaba cada lugar.Ryoma se adentró en la cocina,donde Sakuno trasteaba en la nevera,hasta que encontró algo que buscaba.

-¿Qué haces?

-Es que...-Murmuró-.Quiero comer helado-.Desveló sonrojada.

Ryoma sonrió,encojiéndose de hombros.Tras que ella cojiera el helado deseado,subieron hasta la habitación que parecía pertenecer a ella,y anteriormente él había estado.Buscó la gorra sobre el tocador,pero esta no estaba.Sin darle importancia,se sentó en la cama,apoyando la espalda en la pared,mientras que Sakuno ocupó un lugar a su lado,pero más alejada,degustando su helado sin percatarse de la mirada de el joven sobre ella.Una mriada que de forma insconciente,la desnudaba con deseo.

Desbió su mirada hacia la boca femenina,la cual se abría y cerraba.Su lengua,dejaba pequeñas lamidas en aquel frio postre,para después delinear sus labios.Uno de los dedos de su mano izquierda,ayudaba en esa labor,recibiendo también alguna que otra lamida por su parte.Finalmente,aquella sensual labor terminó,obligándole a llevar una mano hasta sus propios labios y morder uno de sus dedos.Una pequeña mancha de helado quedó en el labio inferior.

-Ryoma,¿de verdad no quieres?

-Umm...-Murmuró acercándose hasta ella a gatas-.Quizás sí que quiera...

Levantó una mano hasta la,ahora,rojiza cara,golpeando con su aliento el rostro contrario.Sonrió maliciosamente,sintiendo una temblorosa mano sobre las suyas.

-Sakuno...demasiado tiempo...-Murmuró.Su lengua rozó la pequeña mancha de helado,siguiéndola hasta adentrarse en el interior de la deseada boca contraria-.Ahora,por favor...

Llevó su mano hasta el botón primerizo de blanca camisa,desabrochándolo lo suficiente como para dejar ver las vendas bajo ella.

-Vendado...-Susurró divertido-.Creo que hoy me tomaré mi tiempo.

De nuevo abordó los labios,saboreando el gusto a helado de fresa,mezclado con la saliva de la joven,lamiendo la liberada por su fogoso beso,delineando el camino de esta con su lasciva lengua.Sus manos,liberaron el cuerpo femenino de la negra chaqueta,tirándola a un lado de la cama,sin importarle exactamente el lugar.

Sus labios besaron el sutil cuello,ahora demasiado atractivo con las formas de la camisa sobre ese cuerpo,seguido de un intenso calor en su cuerpo.Aquel sabor era inconfundible.Una droga ya pobrada anteriormente,pero siendo suya de nuevo en total virginidad.Sin poderlo remediar,abrió bruscamente la blanca camisa.

-Ah...-Gimió ante el empuje-.Ryoma...-susurró-.¿Está bien?...Este...no es mi cuerpo y ella...

-Lo sé-.Afirmó él ronco-.Pero...ya no puedo detenerme,a menos que tu no me desees...

-¡Oh,cielos!-Exclamó abrazándose a él-.Jamás diría eso.Pero ella...¿No crees que querría entregarse a nua persona importante,como yo deseé?-.Preguntó entristecida.

-¿Y tu?..Sabes de sobras que no podremos estar juntos...no tenemos cuerpos...Están ocupados por estas dos almas...

-Lo sé,lo sé-.Acarició su rostro con deseo,besando sus labios y tumbándolo sobre la cama-.Te amo demasiado...te deseo demasiado ahora mismo como para decir que no...

Sonrió,posando sus manos sobre las femeninas caderas,juntando de esa manera más sus sexos.Fue en ese momento,cuando dejó escapar un gemido de dolor.Ya no podía ocultarlo más.

.-Lo siento,Sakuno...pero esto me molesta demasiado...-Se quejó alzándola junto a él-.No entiendo por qué demonios tengo que llevar esta mierda...

-Pero si es...¿slips?-.Exclamó Sakuno riendo-.Claro...para que no se note que eres un chico.

-Pues funciona-.Gruñó-.Dios...duele un huevo y parte del otro.

-Anda-.Sonrió la castaña estirando de él-.No te quejes tanto...

Entre abrió sus piernas,de forma que él quedara en medio y de nuevo,los labios masculinos disfrutaron de el manjar de la piel femenina,mientras sus caderas emitían ligeros rozes deseados,subiendo los toques de aquella pasión.Sus dedos jugaron dentro de la boca femenina,mientras que sus labios poseyeron los erectos pezones,succionándolos y lamiéndolos a conciencia,despertando diversos jadeos de la boca que excultaba.Lamió la quijada,para detenerse sobre los labios.Su mano ahora comenzó a surcar su vientre,erizando la piel ante el contacto que sabía que llegaría en ella.

-Dios...y pensar que aquella vez estuve apunto de olvidarlo todo...-Gruñó,adentrándose en el interior de los pantalones-.Eres realmente deliciosa...

Un ronco gemido escapó de los labios femeninos,mientras que las ávidas manos quitaban su ropa femenina de su musculado cuerpo.Las extensiones rodaron juguetonamente sobre el desnudo pecho,de nuevo siendo acariciado por una ansiosa boca,mientras que sus dedos guiaban el placer en la húmedad de el sexo su amante.La alzó,quitando los molestos pantalones y sonrió,sujetando ambas piernas con cada una de sus manos.Sakuno le miró,con la respiración entrecortada ante la detección de el placer llegadero.Su boca ocupó el lugar de su mano,desgustando aquel lujorioso y ardiente sexo por completo,gratificándose ante las implorosas manos que ansiaban más y más.

-Ryo...Ryoma...por favor...-Rogó sensualmente-.Hazlo...por favor...

-¿Dónde quedó la niña,Sakuno?-Preguntó divertido-.De nuevo será tu primera vez...¡Ah!...ey...

Sakuno sonrió.Se alzó contra él,lamiendo su boca de forma lujoriosa y adentrándose en ella con movimientos casi frenéticos de su lengua,mientras que una de sus manos había atrapado el miembro masculino,acariciándolo tentativamente.Si antes estaba caliente,ahora lo estaba más.Aquel vaivén en su miembro no hacía más que excitarlo el doble y en un rápido movimiento,la volvió a tener accesiblemente ante él.Ella misma le mostró el camino,en pleno deseo de sentirle y él no estaba por juzgarla,pues aquello lo deseaba más él si cabía.Mordió los rosados e hinchados labios y se adentró con delicadeza,rompiendo de nuevo una barrera que hacía años rompió.Una de las manos de la joven se encontraba en su nuca,aumentando de ese modo sus nada vergonzosos besos,mientras que la otra en su espalda,arañaba e intensificaba los movimientos de sus caderas.Jugueteó de nuevo con los,todavía más si cabía,erectos senos,mientras que su otra mano quedó enterrada bajo la almohada.

Entre la nube de placer que sentía,sus ojos se desviaron hasta el objeto que había chocado con sus dedos,esbozando una sonrisa al reconocerlo.Aquella blanca gorra no había desaparecido de la habitación,si no que la dueña ahora,dormía con ella a su lado.

-Ryoma...-Gimió Sakuno debajo de su cuerpo-.Más...quiero más...

Sonrió,esta vez con picardía.Desbió sus manos hasta los muslos que apresaban sus caderas.Los separó,dando un empujón más fuerte en el interior que apresaba deliciosamente su virilidad.Alzó las piernas lo sufientemente altas,como para que la penetración fuera aún más.Gemidos de sastifacción escaparon de la garganta de ambos,mostrando claramente el agrado de aquel momento,intensificando su deseo hasta llegar a un punto demasiado culminante.Primeramente ella y después,él.Cayó pesadamente sobre el cuerpo perlado de sudor bajo el suyo,besándolo y proporcionando nuevas caricias,sin embargo,el sueño y un fuerte dolor de cabeza comenzó a vencerle.Cuando quiso reaccionar,Sakuno estaba dormida a su lado,y él,no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguirla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un extraño calor rodeaba parte de su cuerpo,especialmente,su pecho y su cadera.Ladeado,abrazaba algo totalmente cálido,blando y suave,con un olor a champú demasiado familiar.Sí,aquel olor lo había sentido antes,pero,¿dónde?Lentamente,su mente comenzó a intentar recordar,a la vez que se preguntaba por qué de nuevo no recordaba nada de lo sucedido tras el fuerte dolor de cabeza mientras intentaba aclarar que hacía la Ryuzaki de el pasado ante él.

"Ryuzaki...¡Ryuzaki!"-.Exclamó pensativamente.

Abrió los gatunos ojos,moviéndose lentamente en la cama,lo suficiente como para poder ver que era aquel peso sobre parte de su cadera.Cuando lo hizo,se encontró con unos rojizos,totalmente asombrados y mirándole demasiado cerca.Se alzó,chocándose la cabeza con una estantería colocada sobre la cama,con tan mala suerte,que el despertador que descansaba sobre esta cayó sobre la confusa chica ante él,golpeándola en la mejilla y arañando su piel.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?-Exclamó arrodillándose-.¿Estás bien?

Sakuno le miró aterrorizada,con las mejillas bañadas en carmín de nuevo.¿Podría ser de nuevo su antepasada?No.Era ella.Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y el llanto rodó por su rostro.

-¿Sakuno?-,Interrogó.

-¿Qué...qué me has echo,Ryoma?...

Fue entonces cuando atinó a darse cuenta.Aquel calor que había sentido,provenía de el cuerpo desnudo de la joven,chocando contra el suyo en iguales condiciones.Se llevó una mano hasta la cabeza,rozando sus negros cabellos con necesitada inquietud.¿Qué le había echo?Él nada.¿Qué había echo su antepasado con Ryuzaki?El miedo,una congoja realmente reciente en él,siendo hasta un punto extraña,le invadió.

-¿Sakuno...yo...te he...violado?...

Intentó tocarla,pero lo que recibió fue una bofetada en su rostro y caer de espaldas,hasta chocar su cabeza contra la pared al estirar la joven de sus sábanas en un intento de cubrirse.Esta vez,no fue su antepasado,fue el golpe recibido quien hizo que perdiera la conciencia.

--.--.---.--.--.--.-.-.-.

Silencio.Un sonido realmente nulo.Sentía algo agradable rozar contra su rostro.Quería despertar,pero sus párpados eran demasiado pesados como para abrirse.¿sería sueño o debido a haber perdido la consciencia?No lo sabía,pero aquello era una sensación demasiado agradable.Sentía su cuerpo entumecido,seguramente tras haber dormido demasiado.Era un verdadero dormilón,pero su madre jamás permitía que durmiera más hallá de las diez y media de la mañana en sus dias libres.Sus sentidos estaban agudizándose y a ellos,llegaban un pastoso sabor en su boca,sequedad.Sus oidos intentaban encontrar el lugar en el que se encontraba y fue una voz demasiado familiar la que hizo que su cuerpo se tensara.La voz de la directora.

-He dicho que no y es que no-.Negó Ryuzaki firmemente-.Nanjiro,confié en ti y resulta que tu hijo salió peor que tu.Ha desgraciado a mi nieta para siempre.¡Y encima piensas que te haga ese favor!¡No pasará!

Aquellas palabras golpearon contra su mente,intentando encontrar el significado de ellas,pero no encontraba lógica.Algo había pasado,sí,pero no lo recordaba.Escuchó como su padre suspiró cansadamente e intentó hacer razonar a la mujer.

-Es lo único que creo que le podrá despertar.¡Por favor!Tráela.Deja que le vea.

-¡No!-.Repitió la fuerte voz de Ryuzaki-.Sakuno no vendrá a ver a ese desgraciado.

-¡Es demasiado tiempo!

-¡Por supuesto que es demasiado tiempo!¿¡Qué puedo yo hacer ahora con esa cría!?

La cabeza le daba vueltas.No entendía nada de aquella discusión,lo único que sabía es que él era el culpable de algo,pero,¿de qué?¿Qué podría haber hecho que no recordaba?Sentía un sentimiento muy fuerte en su interior que le decía que era cierto,que había hecho algo demasiado bueno para él,pero para los demás malo.¿Qué había sido?Solo había una forma de saberlo.

-¿Qué...es lo que e hecho?

Su voz sonó ronca y su garganta dolió,pero no tanto como sus huesos al intentar moverse.Un peso cayó sobre su pecho,sabiendo a su padre el causante de eso.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?-Exclamó ignorando el dolor de su garganta-.¿Viejo?

-¡Al fin despertates!-Exclamaron ambos adultos a la vez-.¡Seis mese sin despertar!

Les miró incrédulo,pero no tanto al sentir como las manos de la anciana se agarraron con fuerza de su cuello,levantándolo de la cama,mientras que su padre intentaba detenerla.

-¡So' desgraciado!-Gritó-.¿¡Es que no recuerdas lo que has echo!?¡Encima!

-Espera,vieja-.Gruñó Nanjiro-.Acaba de despertar,es lógico que no lo sepa.

-¡Al cuerno!¡Sakuno lleva sufriendo desde estos seis meses y aunque no le dejaré acercarse a ella,que sepa la realidad!

"_Perdónanos,joven..."-.dijo una voz familiar en su cabeza-."Nosotros...nos dejamos llevar..."_

-¿Eh?...-Murmuró para sí mismo-.¿Qué pasó?

Sumire llevó una mano hasta su frente,ladeando la cabeza.

-No puedo creerme que no lo recuerde...-Protestó-.Es injusto.

-¿Yo...que hize?

-¡Has dejado embarazada a mi nieta!¡Eso hicistes!

_"Nosotros...nos amamos...hicimos el amor usando vuestros cuerpos...¿es que no recuerdas tu despertar?-Preguntó aquella voz de nuevo._

Ryoma miró atentamente a los ojos confusos e incrédulos de su padre y directora,asustado.

-¿Quién...quién es su nieta?...

Continuará...

**Muajajajajaja,hasta aquí n.n.Les recuerdo que las perdidas de memorias son muy corriente en la familia de Ryoma en este fic,si no entienden,lean "el secuestro",que es la anterior,y los que sí lo leyeron,comprenderán n.n.Por si quedaron dudas,los que hacen el amor,son los dos antepasados(es decir,los personajes de "el secuestro").En fin,ahora paso a responder esos estupendos rw n.n.**

**Jackilyn-San**:¡Wola wapetona!n.n.¡La primera!nOn.Sí,Ryoma recibióXD.Aquí volvió a recibir¬¬...para mal TOT.Aquí lo continué n.n.Espero que te siga gustando n.n.Por cierto,creo que al final subiré el fic de el que te hable antes n.n.jujuju.¡Un besote!

**FikiiTa**:¡Wola!Me alegra que te guste n.nSí,la frase gatita tiene su significado n.n.¡Espero que te guste n.n.!¡Un beso!

**Acqua-chan****:¡**Wola!n.n.¡Qué alegría verte por aquí n.n.Me alegra mucho saber que aún te guste n.n.Sí,a Ryoma le golpearon,jujujuju.Mi te explica n.n.:Verás,en ambos cuerpos(los de Ryoma y Sakuno de este fic)están las anteriores almas de los otros Ryoma y Sakuno(de el fic el secuestro).El primero en poseer el cuerpo es Ryoma(lo que yo lo he puesto como "despertar",solo por usar la palabra,sería reencarnarse o algó así,pero preferí usar una más fácil n.n.En Sakuno,como pasa en este capítulo,le pasa lo mismo.Su alma antepasada también despierta,poseyendo su cuerpo.Cada vez que están juntos se despiertan el uno al otro.Todo comenzó con simples recuerdos,pero ahora las almas están totalmente despiertas en ellos,como pasa en este capítulo,el antigüo Ryoma habla con el nuevo Ryoma(el personaje principal de este fic).Y en cuanto a si se van a seguir queriendo y tal,creo que se desbeló bastante bien en este capí n.n.Más no te puedo contar,que sería desvelarXD.¡Espero haberte aclara y no haberte liado másTOT!

**-Sakuritah-**:¡Wolita!n.n.No eres tonta,O.o.¿por qué lo dices?A mi me caes bien tal y como eres y no me pareces nada tonta n.nSí,Sakuno le golpeó y le volvió a golpear n.n.¡Y lo que les queda!n.n.Un beso,ya hablamos n.n.

**anni fer**:¡Hi!Sí fue extrañoXD.Pero para ella se lo merecía,juju.Me alegra que te guste n.n.Y muchas gracias por seguirlo desde el principio n.n.Tu apoyo me da mucha más fuerza de lo que creas n.n.¡Un petó!

**Debi**:¡Holaa!n.n.Sí,me quedaron,pero ya se fueron n.n.Gracias por preocuparte n.n.Jejeje,lo de Saku al final fue experiencia personal,jas.No sé muy bien qué me hicieron,pero tras preguntarle aquello,le golpeé ¬¬,algo malo tuvo que ser para que yo hiciera algo como pegar¬¬.En fin...Siento haber tardado,pero como ya dije en los otros fics,el internet no me ayuda en gran cosa¬¬.Creo que a ese sí que lo matabaXD.O//O,A mi me hacen muy feliz tus rw :3.Me encanta y me alegro mucho siempre que lo veo n.n.

**himesakura**:¡Wola!No,Ryoma no recordó,es que despertó su antepasado n.n.Solo eso n.n.Me alegra que te guste.o.O.Pues no sabía que alguien tenía otra asíXD.No conozco esa página u.u.Los de Pot solo los cuelgo aquí n.nU.En un principio iba a llevar ese título,como el tuyoXD,Pero decidí poner este n.n.Chao.

**Abby-Chan**:Amm...(Chia se asoma y ve que nadie amenaza con matarla o están distraidas n.nU),¡hola!Bueno,Ryoma no recuerda nada mientras que su otro "yo" lo domina,por ello,pasa todo lo este capítuo,excepto la perdida de memoria claroXD.Pues aquí más n.n.¡Espero le guste!n.n.

** Bueno,pues hasta aquí n.n.Ahora sí,me despido para continuar con los demás fics n.n.¡Nos vemos pronto!¡Un beso!**


	8. recordando lo vivido

**¡¡Hola!!n.n.Ya estoy por aquí con el siguiente capítulo n.n.Me tardé bastante y todo para hacer un mal capítulo¬¬.No me gustó.Todo quedó demasiado rápido u.ú.Pero bueno,aquí esta n.n.**

**_Capítulo8:Recordando lo vivido._**

-¿Quién...quién es su nieta?...

**-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Aquella ceja se alzaba y bajaba en un claro tic nervioso de enfado e incredulidad.Nanjiro lo miró asombrado,pero cuando ambos reaccionaron,Sumire ya estaba sobre el chico,con la cara de este entre sus manos,apretando con fuerza su rostro.

-¡LA DEJAS PREÑADA Y LUEGO DICES NO SABER QUIÉN ES!¡¡¡YO TE MATOOO!

-¡ESPERA VIEJA!-Gritó Nanjiro lanzándose sobre ella-.¡No me mates a mi descendencia!

-¡LA CULPA ES TUYA,MAL PADRE!-Exclamó Sumire ahora ahogándo a Nanjiro-.¡A SABER QUÉ LE HAS ENSEÑADO!

-¿Qué...están haciendo?...

La voz sonó débilmente entre los muchos gritos.Sumire retuvo su ataque a los tres chicos,mirando hacia aquella conocida voz.Nanjiro siguió su dirección.Ambos adultos tragaron saliva y descendieron de la cama.Ryoma descubrió su rostro,cubierto por la almohada que Sumire usaba para ahogarle sin intención alguna de hacerlo,y miró la misma dirección.

-¿Sakuno?-Preguntó Sumire acercándose hasta ella-.¿Por qué has venido?

-Tardabas mucho...-Se excusó la joven.

Ryoma pestañeó confuso.Junto a la directora de su coleguio,una joven de cabello corto,piel paja,ojos rojizos entristecidos,vestida con un amplio vestido azulado,se frotaba nerviosamente las manos y estaba claro que evitaba su mirada.Miró a su padre,el cual le hizo señas con la cabeza.

-Tu...¿Eres Sakuno?-Preguntó.

El cuerpo femenino pareció tensarse ante su voz.Juraría que incluso vió su labio inferior temblar,aunque el agarré de las manos temblorosas en el vientre,no pasó por alto.

-Con permiso...

-¡Espera!-Exclamó intentando alzarse-.Auch...

Se frotó la cabeza con la mano y se agarró con fuerza al colchón,mareándose.Nanjiro corrió a su lado,sujetándole con fuerza,al tiempo que le entregaba una escupidera para que pudiera vomitar.Entre sus nauseas y los mareos,pudo ver como Sumire obiglaba a la joven a marcharse,mientras que esta le miraba preocupada.Tomo con fuerza la mano de su padre y le miró seriamente.

-Viejo...¿Quién era esa chica?...

-Sakuno-.Respondió Nanjiro pesadamente-.Ella...a ella la has dejado embarazada,estúpido hijo idiota.

-Pero...si no la conozco...¿Cómo puedo haber echo eso?..

-¿¡Estás de guasa!?-Gritó el padre-.Esa chica estuvo unos días en casa...durmieron juntos en el cuarto de Nanako...¡Oh,dios!¡Seguro que fue ese día!¿Cómo no me di cuenta?¡Debí haberos gravado!

-¡Padre imbécil!-Gritó el chico-.¡¿Cómo podrías hacer eso!?¡Pervertido!-.Se llevó una mano hasta la frente y ladeó la cabeza.

_"-Debemos de estar malditos...-susurró la voz en su interior-.Siempre...ocurre algo..._

_-¿De qué hablas?-.Se interrogó él mismo-.¿Quién...eres?_

_-Soy tú...Anteriormente,tu cuerpo fue mio,tu nombre,tu padre,todo lo que tu eres era mio..._

_-¿Y ella?..._

_-Ella...la mujer que amé._

**x-x-x-xx-x-x-**

Su cuerpo recuperó su movilidad y aunque todavía,de vez en cuando,se mareaba.Nanjiro decidió que ya podría ir a clases,aunque tendría que continuar yendo como chica.No se negó,pues su cabeza estaba intentando controlar el tiempo y los recuerdos.Al parecer,a la única persona que había olvidado,era esa chica llamada Sakuno Ryuzaki y la cual,se había quedado embarazada por su culpa.

Se había preguntado como había afectado aquello a la escuela y quizás,debió de olvidarse de ello...

-¡Noticias frescas!-Exclamó Kintaro corriendo hacia él.

-Si me vuelves a meter mano te comes la pared-.Amenazó en un intento de ignorarle.

-¡Nah,tranquila!-Exclamó el pelirojo-.¡Qué no te haré nada!Pero la noticia es la bomba...

-Siempre dicen lo mismo de todas...

-¡No!-Le interrumpió-.-¡Esta lo es!Ya te dije que no te confiaras.¡Ryuzaki es una chica tal y como yo decía!

Detuvo su paso y miró interrogantemente al muchacho,que se agitaba nerviosamente por todos lados.Frunció las cejas en una loca idea que no podía creer.¿¡Ryuzaki había sido descubierta!?¿Por qué razón?¿Es que ella también se hacía pasar por quien no era?

-Explícate-.Ordenó molesto.

-Verás,resulta que es una mujer de pé a pá.Tal y como te dije.Pero lo que más a impactado en todo esto...¡Es que se ha quedado embarazada!-.Informó-.La nieta de la entrenadora,al parecer,disfrutaba mucho de las compañias masculinas y sobretodo en la cama...Ahí están los resultados,en su vientre...

Sin poderlo remediar,su mano cerró automáticamente su puño,golpeando el rostro de Kintaro con fuerza,obligándole a caer rodando por el suelo.No contó con aquel gruesudo profesor,que lo alzó,llevándolo casi a rastras ante la mirada dura y odiosa de su directora.

-¿Por qué has golpeado a Tooyama?-Interrogó duramente la mujer-.Y más vale que sea algo bueno.

-¿Por qué no le pregunta al interesado?-Preguntó molesto-.¿O es que...?

-Para,detente-.Interrumpió la anciana-.No creas que te juzgaré por lo que le has echo a mi nieta-.Gruñó-.Pero,alguna razón debe de haber para que golpearas de esa forma a Tooyama.

-Ciertamente no la sé-.Respondió indiferente-.De todas maneras...¿Por qué no está su nieta aquí?-Preguntó alzando una ceja-.Ella es la que tendría que defenderse,no yo...

-Sakuno fue expulsada a los tres meses de embarazo-.Respondió Sumire en un suspiro de fastidio-.Pese a que soy la directora,no puedo pasar por alto algo como eso.

-Señora...-La llamó serio-.¿Podría explicarme lo sucedido?...le juro que no recuerdo nada...

Sumire se recargó sobre su sillón,cruzando sus piernas y jugando con sus dedos sobre su rodilla.Movió nerviosamente el pie derecho y miró através de la ventana cerrada.

-Hace seis meses,Sakuno y tu os marchásteis de el instituto,es decir,os saltásteis las clarses.Según Sakuno,tampoco recuerda nada de aquello-.Llevó una mano hasta su frente y negó con la cabeza-.Dice que cuando se despertó ese día,se encontraba durmiendo a tu lado,desnuda y con claras señales de...haber tenido sexo y sin protección...

-Yo...no recuerdo nada de eso-.Negó moviendo la cabeza-...es más...no recuerdo a su nieta...no sé quien es...

-Lo sé-.Afirmó la mujer-.He visto los informes médicos y muestran claramente que has perdido parte de tu memoria.Y precisamente,los recuerdos que has perdido es sobre una sola persona,y esa persona es ella...Tu conocias su secreto,el secreto que ella era una mujer...-.Suspiró y miró al confuso chico-.Ryoma...aunque recuperes los recuerdos sobre ella...no creo que ella quiera acercarse a ti.Tu le quitaste sus primeros sueños de mujer.

-¡Espere!-Gritó-.Yo...quiero hablar con su nieta,por favor...si la veo..podré aclarar algo y comprender lo que hize...¡Por favor!

Sumire le miró asombrada,al igual que él mismo podría hacerlo.Estaba exhaltado y sentía su sangre hervir por todo su cuerpo,fluyendo por sus venas con fuerza y golpeando su pecho.

-Por favor...

-Está...está bien...

**XxxxxX**

Dejó la maleta a un lado de la entrada,siguiendo a la mujer de cerca hasta el salón.Siguió la orden de la directora y se sentó en uno de los sofares,mientras que la mujer se perdió dentro de la casa,para salir,suspirando y negando con la cabeza.

-Lo siento,pero no está...hoy iba a ir al médico y yo no podía acompañarla,pero no creo que tarde en regresar-.Recordó la anciana.

-Umm...entonces mejor...paso otro día-.Opinó levantándose-.Muchas gracias por todo...

Se acercó hasta la puerta,negando con su cabeza la compañía de la mujer hacia ésta.Tomó su mochila con cuidado y apoyó su mano en el quicio de la puerta,la cual comenzó abrirse.El ruido de unas bolsas caerse fue lo único que llegó desde el lugar.Sumire comprendió,adentrándose en la cocina y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-¿¡Ryoma!?-Exclamó Sakuno.

Su rostro se volvió pálido,mientras que comenzó a recoger las latas desperdigadas por toda la entrada.Ryoma la ayudó,tomando una de ellas y mirándola.

-Ponta...-Murmuró mirándola.

Sakuno se la arrancó de la mano,sonrojándose.

-Tengo...antojo de ella...-Respondió terminando de entrar en la casa-.¿Qué haces aquí?

-...¿Tu eres Sakuno?

Bingo.El rostro de incredulidad le daba toda las respuestas que necesitaba.Se recargó la maleta en su hombro y agachó su rostro.

-Será...mejor que me valla...seguramente no querrías verme-.Susurró.

-Espera...-Rogó la joven-.Hablemos.

De reojo,pudo ver claramente la nerviosa mano que se estiraba en tentativa a tocarle,deteniéndose en mitad de camino,temblorosa.Volteó la cabeza,llevando esa misma mano hasta su pecho y señalando el salón que anteriormente ocupó.Estaba claro que no llevaría hasta su dormitorio,más teniéndole miedo.

-Mi abuela...-Comenzó la joven.

-Está en la cocina-.Respondió él-.No te preocupes,no estás a solas conmigo.

En la cocina,se escuchó el sonido de alguien fregando los cacharros y pudo jurar que escuchó un suspiro de los labios femeninos frente a él,sentada en el sofá más alejado de él.La miró atentamente.Vestida de nuevo con un vestido grande,pese a que no escondía el claro vientre que se ocultaba bajo la tela.Fijó sus ojos en esa parte,al momento en que ella acarició sobre la tela su piel hinchada.

-Hoy...hoy mismo me han dicho el sexo...las otras veces estaba de espaldas y no se le veía...Igual no te importa...

-¿Qué es?-Se interesó.

Estaba fascinado,sin saberlo porque,aquellos suaves movimientos de la mano femenina le agradaban,dándole deseos de hacerlo él también.

-Una niña-.Respondió melancólicamente la joven madre.

-Um...

Ella le miró interrogante,esperando alguna palabra por su parte,pero no entendía que podría esperar de él.Rozó sus sienes con sus dedos y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo único que se me ocurre decirte es felicidades...pero eso solo te darán deseos de matarme,contando con que sea el padre.

-¡Lo eres!-Exclamó Sakuno alzándose-.¡Oh,cielos,si lo eres!

-Pero yo no recuerdo nada...-Contestó mirándola incrédulo-.No pongo en duda tu palabra...pero yo no tengo mis recuerdos...es decir:sobre ti...No sé por qué,pero...al parecer todos mis recuerdos sobre ti han sido borrados.

-Te diste un golpe en la cabeza-.Aclaró la chica-.Yo te golpeé,provocando que chocaras contra la pared,después,la estántería que había recibido un golpe anteriormente,también se te cayó encima.Intenté sacarte de debajo de todo eso y...te golpeaste contra mi peinadora...

"Menuda venganza..."-.Pensó alzando una ceja incrédulo.

-¡Ah,si!-Exclamó algo divertida-.También te pise sin querer al ir a llamar a una ambulancia,después,las personas que te recojieron...ahora no sé como se llaman,tonta de mi...

-Enfermeros...

-Bueno,pues eso-.Pasó Sakuno de la información mal entregada-.En fin...que al subirte en la litera...te volvieron a golpear también...

-Con razón tengo tantos ñañus...-Se quejó frotándose la cabeza-.Os pusisteis las botas golpeándome.

-¡Te lo mereces!-Exclamó en un suspiro-.Después de todo...es cruel...

Se sentó con cuidado sobre el sofá,lo más cómodamente posible que le permitieron sus caderas,agrandándose ante el fruto de lo que crecía en su vientre.Ryoma suspiró ante aquella imagen.Extrañamente,algo le hacía feliz.

-Ryuzaki...¿Qué eramos nosotros?-Preguntó escondiendo sus ojos.

-Nada-.Respondió rápidamente la joven-.Justamente...estábamos peleados...porque descubrí tu secreto...

-¿Mi secreto?-Exclamó asombrado.Se miró y comprendiendo-.Entiendo...mi estúpido atuendo.Lo odio...mi padre me obliga a llevarlo para ayudar a tu abuela...

-Sí,lo sé-.Afirmó ella-.Mi abuela me lo explicó todo.Me contó la razón de el gaño...porque pasó igual que yo.Pero...aunque te perdonara aquello...No puedo perdonarte...que me...me´...

Saltó en el sofá,igual que si se subiera sentado sobre un millón de agujas y de punta.La miró aterrado,provocando que ella ablandara su rostro.

-Yo...yo...-.Señaló el abultado vientre y se golpeó una pierna-.¿Eso...no fue fruto de...consentimiento?

"_-¡Sí,sí lo fue!.-Gritó su interior."_

-¡Calla!-Exclamaron ambos a la vez.

Sakuno le miró asombrada,igual que él.Se alzó,buscando dentro de las bolsas y sacando una ponta,para llevarla urgentemente hasta su garganta.Jadeó,intentando recobrar el aliento retenido al tragar y le miró.

-Él...te ha dicho que sí lo fue,¿Verdad?-Preguntó.

-Sí-.Respondió afirmando con la cabeza-.Él...me contó que ellos usaron nuestros cuerpos y...creo que lo que tu llevas en el vientre ha surguido de ello...

Sakuno suspiró,cayendo sobre el sofá al lado de él.Se llevó una mano a la cara y la frotó.

-Las dos...cuartadas coinciden-.Murmuró-.Entonces...no me...violaste.

-No puedo decirte...solo sé lo que él me dice...-Negó repetidas veces con la cabeza y la miró interrogante-.¿Qué demonios eras tu para mi realmente?...¿Cómo puedo...recordarte?

-No...no lo sé-.Negó asustada-.Nunca...dijistes nada...el día que peleamos lo intentastes,pero creo que algo no te dejo...al menos eso es lo dice "ella"-.Se señaló la cabeza y le miró interrogativamente-.Ryoma...Dime una cosa...¿qué...sientes si te toco?

La miró sin comprender.¿Qué sentir?Miró la temerosa mano de la joven,posándose en su brazo izquierdo y acariciando su piel bajo la tela de la ropa.Un escalofrio recorrió su cuerpo,tensándose su musculos.Alzó la vista hasta la sonrojada mujer a su lado,que le miraba espectante.Llevó su mano hasta la contraria,deteniendo el roze con esta y su brazo,enrollando sus dedos con los delgados.Inconscientemente,acercó su rostro al contrario,rozando con sus labios los temblorosos,un simple roze,un simple escalofrio,un aturdimiento total.Se apartó bruscamente y se agarró la sien con fuerza.

-¡Duele!-Exclamó apretando los párpados.

-¡Ryoma!-Exclamó acercándose hasta él-.¿Qué hago?¡Abuela!

Sumire apareció y corrió hasta el chico,alzándole el rostro.Se apartó asombrada.

-Está...recordando...-.Señaló-.Mírale los ojos.Las personas,a veces,cuando recuerdan ciertos recuerdos,dejan sus ojos totalmente inmóviles.Y el dolor es que está rompiendo la barrera que los encubría.Esa es la razón...-El teléfono rompió su explicación-.Sakuno,quédate con él-.Indicó.

-Sí...

-¿Podrás?-Preguntó mirando de reojo el teléfono-.Si no puedes...

-Responde,abuela-.Sonrió-.Yo me ocuparé de Ryoma...

Sumire afirmó y casi con dudas y miedos,recojió la llamada en espera,dejando de nuevo a su nieta con el chico.Ryoma pestañeó confuso,mirando tontamente a la castaña,que acarició su rostro,intentando tranquilizarle,de una forma realmente maternal.

-¿Ryuzaki?-.Interrogó-.¿Qué...ha pasado?¿Por qué estoy en tu casa?-.Miró a cada lado de la casa y llevó una mano hasta la suya en su cara-...Ryuzaki...¿te quedaste embarazada?...es que...eso lo recuerdo...

-¿¡Has recuperado la memoria!?-Exclamó Sakuno asombrada.

-Sí-.Respondió frotándose la dolorida cabeza-.Haber si me aclaro...-Susurró-...Nuestros antepasados...usaron nuestros cuerpos y se acostaron juntos,yo perdí la memoria durante seis meses...y tu te has quedado embarazada de mi...¿Cierto?

-Sí-.Respondió seriamente ella.

Ryoma suspiró nerviosamente,frotándose el pelo con una mano y apartando los rebedes cabellos de su frente.

-¿Te violé?-Preguntó apretando los puños.

-No-,negó ella con la cabeza-.Según...nuestros antepasados...hicieron el amor sin pensar en nosotros...Ryoma,ellos...son los que pasaron la trágica historia que se cuenta en ambas familias y nosotros somos sus reencarnaciones.Sakuno,la de mi interior,me lo ha explicado...-.Cerró los ojos con miedo-.Yo no quise creerla...estaba muy dolida,pues desperté habiendo...tenido sexo contigo...Tu...ya sabes que me gustabas...pero...no quería que fuera así-.Negó repetidas veces con la cabeza y apretó con fuerza sus párpados,intentando retener las lágrimas vertidas-.Yo había decidio hablar de lo que pasó entre nosotros...Pero pasó todo esto y tuve miedo...Tu no despertabas,mi vientre crecía-.Lo acarició con ternura y le miró de reojo-.No sabía lo que tu dirias...

-Yo...Lo quiera o no...estoy atado a ti-.Respondió finalmente el joven-.Muy atado.

**---.-.-.-.-.---**

Sumire se escondió tras la columna de una de las paredes,admirando la forma de ambos adolescentes.Que Ryoma recobrara su cordura había sido bueno en ese momento.Sakuno había abierto de nuevo sus alas y pudo comprobar que lo que había ocurrido era cierto...

**flas back:**

El test de embarazo cayó de sus manos temblorosas,rodando hasta los pies de la mujer,la cual lo miró desde su altura incrédula.Se acercó hasta su nieta y la razandeó.

-¡Sakuno,aborta!-Rogó-.¡Eres demasiado joven como para tener un hijo!¡Tienes mucha vida por delante y él no despierta!

-Yo...¡oh,dios mio!...-Exclamó abrazándose ella misma-.Esto...no puede ser...él me odiará...

-¿¡Cómo puedes pensar en él ahora!?-Se asombróla mujer-.¡Él te hizo esto!

-No...yo...

Sakuno,no le des más vueltas,él te violó y te dejó embarazada-.La regañó nerviosamente.

-¡Abuela!-Exclamó con miedo-.¡Yo no recuerdo nada!

-¡Razón de más!¡Aborta!

-No-.Negó seriamente-.Llevaré esto hasta el final...tendré este hijo...Aunque él no quiera,aunque él hiciera algo tan horrible...desde la primera vez que le ví...me enamoré de él.Aunque no lo creas...me hace feliz tener un hijo de Ryoma...

-Ser madre soltera no es fácil...Yo tuve que serlo,pues ya sabes que tu abuelo murió antes de que naciera tu padre...Tu eres lo último que me queda de los Ryuzaki...-Murmuró la anciana con miedo-.Sakuno...por favor.

-No-.Negó la joven firme-.Lo tendré...aunque no niego que tendré miedo de encontrarme con Ryoma...ojalá tenga la suficiente fuerza como para hablar con él de esto...

**Fin de el flas back.**

* * *

Sintió la confusa mirada de la joven en su rostro.La miró de reojo,clavando sus gatunos ojos en el abultado vientre. 

-Puedo...¿Puedo tocarlo?-Preguntó rascándose una mejilla avergonzado.

-Claro...-Afirmó Sakuno sonriendo.

Alzó levemente su ropa,dejando ver el redondeado vientre ante los brillantes ojos ambarinos.El chico tragó saliva y acercó lentamente su mano hasta el lugar.Sus pieles entraron en contacto,extremeciéndolos a la vez.Ryoma sonrió al momento en que algo pareció rozar su mano bajo aquella tensada piel.

-Una...niña,¿Verdad?-Preguntó mirándola.

-Sí,Ryoma...una niña-.Respondió ella sonriendo con lágrimas bañando su rostro-.Será una niña...¿O no quieres que nazca?

-Estaría loco si dijiera que no...pero...somos crios-.Murmuró.

-Para eso estamos nosotros-.Interrumpió Sumire con las manos en la cintura-.Ryoma...¿Piensas hacerte cargo de todo?¿Aceptas que ese hijo es tuyo?

-Sí-.Respondió firmemente.

-Entonces,terminarás tus estudios.Te graduarás en la universidad,mientras tanto,entre tus padres y yo,os respaldaremos.Cuando llege el momento,si vosotros lo deseais,se casarán.

_"-Pregúntalo...-Rogó su voz interior-.Pregúntales..."_

-Yo...-Murmuró mirando a Sakuno de reojo-.¿Estás bien de salud para tenerlo?

-¿Eh?-Exclamó Sumire.

Sakuno comprendió y negó con la cabeza.Un suspiro escapó dentro de la cabeza de Ryoma que estaba extrañado.Sakuno miró a su abuela,en demanda de privacidad y al ver lo poco dispuesta que estaba esta en dejarles,tomó a Ryoma de la mano,estirando de él hacia su habitación.

-¿Sa...Ryuza...?

-Sakuno,Ryoma,Sakuno-.Respondió ella en un suspiro.

-Sakuno-.Repitió él obligándola a detenerse y chocar contra su pecho-.¿Qué...ocurre?

-Repítelo...por favor...

Sintió como su mano era apresada con más fuerza por la femenina.Apoyó su frente sobre el delgado hombro y suspiró.

-Sakuno-.Repitió.

Alzó su mano libre y rozó el vientre con delicadeza,sintiendo la mano de la joven sobre la suya y como diversas lágrimas caían sobre esta.

-No llores...-Rogó asustado-.Ey...

-Yo...Te arrastro,¿verdad?-.Susurró entrecortadamente-.Te hago cargar conmigo ahora...

-Sakuno...por favor...dame tiempo para poder responderte a todo-.Rogó-.Ahora dime...¿Podrás tenerlo?

-Sí-.Respondió ella-.Yo...no heredé el mismo problema de salud.No os preocupeis...La Sakuno de el pasado me lo explicó.Ella murió por ser débil de el corazón.Una extraña enfermedad que hoy día tiene cura.No se preocupen.

Se volvió hacia él y le miró atentamente.

-Solo respóndeme a esto,Ryoma...-Rogó-.Tu...¿quieres tenerlo?

Un adolescente,demasiado temprano para ser padre,demasiado asustado para poder comprender lo que sentía por la madre de su hija,pero algo sí tenía claro.

-Es una vida que ambos creamos sin darnos cuenta...yo creo justo que nazca,siempre y cuando...tu no estés en peligro.

Acarició uno de los rosados mofletes y sonrió.

-El tiempo decidirá...

Continuará...

**Bueno,hasta aquí n.n.Intenté que fuera algo cómico¬¬,pero me colé y no me gustó u.u,como ya dije antes n.nU.En fin,mi ahora responde a los rw n.n.Muchas gracias por ellos n.n.**

**himesakura:¡**Hola!Gracias por leer n.n.O.OSí,la página no salió,es que los links no suelen salir si no se ponen separados b.b o algo así.Es una cosa rara TOT.

**Debi**:¡Wola!n.n.Sí,la perdió,pero ya la recupero...algo temprano para mi gusto,aunque claro,esto no queda ahíXD.oMG...GraveeeTOT.En el primer capi en las letritas negras lo ponía,por eso siempre es importante leerlas n.n.O//O...Pues...no sé si la tendrá miniXD.¡Gracias por leer!

**Abby-Chan:;¡¡**Wolita!!n.n.Sí,ja,lo dejé ahí n-n.No,ni Nanjiro ni Sumire saben nada de eso.Omg...tengo que reconocer que yo no soy de embarazos,pero la verdad,me gusta hacerla embarazada n.n.Tengo tendencía.XD.En fin...¡Gracias por leer!n.n.

** Bueno,ahora ya,nos vemos en el próximo capi de este fic n.n.Ya saben que los rw me dan fuerza para continuar :3 y se los agradezco mucho nOn.**

**Chia.**


	9. vida

**¡¡Hola!!¡Aquí llegé con el penúltimo capi!!Espero que les guste,nos vemos abajo n.n.**

**_Capítulo9:Viva._**

Aquellas manitas rozaron las suyas,tanteando su cálida piel sin el menor de los cuidados.Una sonrisa divertida se mostró en la rosada boquita sin dientes que se abría ante él.Una diminuta mata de pelo negruzco sobresalía de la pequeña cabeza,haciendo contraste con la fina blanca piel de aquel pequeño cuerpo,arropado con un gran pañal y una mantita blanca con las señas de el hospital.En una de sus diminutas muñequitas,una pulsera con su nombre,Aiko Echizen Ryuzaki y el nombre de sus dos progenitores,estaba escrito.

Los ojos aún azulados,no dejaban ver el color que terminaría por quedar en ellos,pero mostraban un extraño brillo que le producía una alegría en su pecho,obligándole a golpear con fuerza su corazón.Suspiró y dejó cariñosamente un beso sobre la pequeña mano que tenía más cerca de la suya.La niña rió de nuevo y agarró uno de los negros mechones de su progenitor,el cual dejó escapar un gemido de dolor,soltando el agarre con sumo cuidado.

-No seas mala-.Regañó dulcemente.

-Increible...-susurró una voz.

El joven padre alzó la mirada,encontrándose con una rojiza,sumamente rodeada por toques de cansancio y brillo de felicidad.Acercó la pequeña cuna hasta la madre y dejó que fuera ahora ella quien disfrutara de la calidez de su pequeña.La joven madre había quedado exhausta,tras las doce horas de parto que había tenido que pasar para poder dar a luz a esa pequeña sonriente.Al ser tan joven,el parto no fue nada sencillo,pero al menos,ni la madre ni el bebé pasaron riesgos al final.Sin embargo,Sakuno quedó agotada,durmiéndose sin poder conocer a su recien nacido.

-Es...preciosa-.Susurró mirándole-.Ryoma...está viva.

-Lo sé,Sakuno,lo sé.

Acarició los largos mechones de Sakuno y sonrió,admirando como con gran cuidado,la madre tomaba entre sus brazos a su primogénita y la besaba repetidas veces,mientras sus ojos quedaban envueltos en un claro hilo de lágrimas,brotando por sus mejillas.Un gemido,seguido de una sonrisa,escapó de los labios de la castaña.

-Es...mi pequeña...-miró al padre sonriente-.Nuestra pequeña...

Ryoma afirmó,mirando a su recien nacida con dulzura.Arrugó las cejas,pensando en lo que habían tenido que pasar hasta llegar ahí,casi perdiendo a la niña en el octavo mes de su embarazo.

**Flas back...**

Aquel día había sido horrible.Entre que se había tenido que quedar hasta tarde por los examenes perdidos,el calor no ayudaba.Encima,tenía que ir a todo correr,sobretodo,porque su madre regresaba.Rinko Echizen no había sido informada de el todo sobre lo ocurrido y por desgracia,no había podido venir anteriormente a ver a su hijo.Su padre le explicó que no le había comentado nada sobre el embarazo de Sakuno,con la idea de que fueran ellos quien se lo dijeran.Aquello le aterraba.Era capaz de sacar el samurai que usaba para cortar el jamón y abrirlo en canal ahí mismo.

Llamó en la casa bien conocida,esperando que alguien abriera.Cuando eso ocurrió,estuvo apunto de caerse contra el suelo.Sakuno se lamía las manos,llenas de chocolate negro por todas partes.

-Entra-.Dijo regresando hasta la cocina rápidamente.

Frunció las cejas y se adentró en la casa,dejando su maleta a un lado de la entrada y descalzándose.

-¿Qué tal han ido los examenes?-Se interesó la chica.

-Bien cuando estudias-.Respondió acercándose hasta ella.

-¡No entres!-Ordenó la chica obligándole a voltearse-.Espérame en el sofá.

-Ok-.Afirmó confuso-.¿Recuerdas que hoy tenemos que ir a ver a mi madre y darle la noticia?Aunque si quieres,lo dejamos para cuando nazca la niña.

-Ryoma,espero que eso sea una broma-.Dijo seriamente la chica asomando la cabeza desde la puerta-.Es tu madre,es decir,la abuela paterna de la niña.

-Sí y me da miedo...-susurró.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó la futura madre escondiéndose de nuevo en la cocina-.Según mi abuela es bastante simpática.Aunque dice otra cosa...

-¿El qué?

-Que tenía unos buenos nervios por aguantar a tu padre-,Confesó tímidamente la chica-.Aunque espera que tu no seas igual.

-No me compares con mi viejo-.Se quejó-.Ni por asombro quiero ser como él.

-Saku me dijo-.Explicó Sakuno acercándose hasta él y arrodillándose a su lado-.Que el otro Ryoma tampoco se llevaba muy bien con su padre.

Ryoma,que estaba extendido en el sofa,acercó una mano hasta su mejilla,rascándola confuso.

-Él no me dijo nada.

-Quizás no le gusta hablar de ello-.Opinó pensativa-.De todas formas,toma.Feliz san valentín.

El chico se alzó,mirando interrogativamente la caja de cartón cerrada torpemente y con obvias razones de prisa.La abrió con cuidado,hallando un gran corazón de chocolate con las palabras "felicidades" y " san valentín" en color blanco.Sakuno seguía arrodillada ante él,esperando en pequeños movimientos sobre sus piernas.Sonrió y la tomó de la mano,acercándola levemente hacia él.

-Gracias,Sakuno-.Agradeció besando su frente-.Pero yo no tengo nada...-Murmuró.

-Sí tienes-.Afirmó ella sonriente-.Quiero algo de tu casa,de tu cuarto...

-Entonces,cuando llegemos a casa,cojes lo que quieras.Pero ahora,vamos,o mi madre se mosqueará más aún.

Sakuno afirmó y en unos minutos,se terminó de arreglar para poder ver a su suegra.Cuando llegaron a la residencia Echizen,Ryoma tragó saliva.Nada más entrar,su padre los recibió,vestido con su típico kimono negro de monje,abierto en su pecho,provocando que las mejillas castañas se tornaran rojizas.Ryoma tosió,ante las sobadas que su padre dedicaba en el vientre abultado,ya de ocho meses de Sakuno.

-¿Dónde está?-Preguntó secamente.

-En la cocina-.Explicó Nanjiro tornándose serio-.Quería hacer algo de picar cuando le dije que le presentarías a tu mujer.

-¿Mi qué?-Exclamó confuso y asombrado.

-Tu MUJER-.Declaró su padre molesto-.Te recuerdo que lleva algo en el vientre dejado por ti.Y no creo que tu madre acepte que no hagas nada.

Suspiró,frotándose el cabello.No había pensado en Sakuno como su nada.,y seguramente,tal y como decía su padre,su madre querría saber que eran.Buscó la mirada de Sakuno,que estaba pegada en una figura gatuna,que descansaba sobre el banco cercano,bostezando.

-Karupin-.Señaló-.Es mi gato.

-Es bonito-.Sonrió ella-.Me gusta.

-Es un mamón-.Se quejó Nanjiro-.No para de joderme la vida.

-Porque tu le tratas mal,querido.

Todos se volvieron al escuchar la voz.Rinko se acercó hasta ellos,caminando pausadamente y clavando su mirar en Sakuno,la cual se revolvió nerviosamente,comenzando una reverencia que no logró terminar,debido al hinchado vientre.

-Un placer conocerla,señora Echizen-.Saludo educadamente la joven.

-¡Oh,dios!-Exclamó Rinko sonrojándose-.¡Cuanto tiempo sin que alguien me llamara de esa forma!

-¿Eh?-Exclamó Nanjiro confuso.

-Tu calla,no lo entenderías,Sakuno seguramente sí-.Sakuno la miró asombrada y ella sonrió-.Nanjiro me contó quien eras.Me sorprendió mucho saber que mi hijo estaba revoloteando en la misma miel que su padre.

-¡Y dale!-Exclamó Nanjiro molesto-.¡Qué jamás senti nada por esa vieja pelleja!

Rinko sonrió maliciosamente y antes de que su esposo tuviera tiempo de reaccionar,le golpeó con un martillo en la cabeza,mirando a Sakuno sonriendo.

-Dísculpa un momento,cariño-.Miró a Nanjiro y lo ladeó varias veces-.¿¡No te dije que arreglaras la encimera antes de que viniera Sakuno!?¿¡Ahora como le muestro yo la casa!?

-Creo que sí...-Afirmó el hombre mareado-.Ahora mismo no recuerdo ni quien soy,pero lo arreglaré...

-Así me gusta-.Sonrió la mujer.Se volvió hacia los adolescentes-.Por favor,entremos a casa.

Ryoma negó con la cabeza,caminando tras la mujer que le dió la vida y estirando de la mano de la mujer que estaba apunto de dar a luz a su hija.Que irónica era la vida.Un hombre entre dos mujeres que le daban algo.

-Por favor,Sakuno,sientete como en tu casa-.Rogó Rinko amablemente y señalando la salita-.Acomodaos.

-Gracias-.Agradeció la joven.

Rinko desapareció dentro de la cocina,mientras que ellos dos se adentraron en la salita.Ryoma le extendió varios cojines,para que se acomodara sobre la suave moqueta sin cojer más frio de el que debía,sentándose a su lado y encendiendo la televisión.Sakuno divisó a su lado el minino,que de un salto,terminó entre las piernas de Ryoma,siendo acariciado inconscientemente por este,y ronroneando.

-Te quiere mucho-.Susurró Sakuno asombrada.

-Karupin se ha criado con Ryoma desde que eran pequeño-.Explicó Rinko entrando-.Ambos se podrían decir que son como uña y carne.

-Ya veo...-Se asombró la chica-.Permítame ayudarla.

Tomó la bandeja de la mujer con cuidado,dejándola sobre la mesa,mientras que Rinko ocupaba el lado contrario de la mesa,apagando la televisión a su paso y amenazando con la mirada a su hijo para que no la volviera a conectar.Sus ojos dieron con los cojines que mantenía Sakuno bajo su trasero y frunció las cejas.

-Siento ser tan descarada,pequeña-.Habló acomodándose mejor en su puesto-.¿Pero tienes algún problema?Lo digo por la gran cantidad de cojines que mi hijo te ha dado,olvidándose de su madre.

Ryoma escupió la bebida que acavaba de llevar hasta su boca,recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte de ambas mujeres.Sakuno miró atentamente la lata de el padre de su fruto y se lamió los labios.

-Ryoma-.Dijo seriamente-.Dame tu ponta.

Rinko y Rymoa la miraron asombrados.El menor habiendo entendido,extendió la lata impasiblemente.Sakuno tardó poco en vaciar por completo el contenido como si de agua se tratara.Rinko miró el té preparado y la lata.

-¿Ha sido un antojo?-Preguntó seriamente-.Es normal tenerlos en tu estado.

Los dos adolescente empalidecieron.Nanjiro apareció de golpe,sentándose al lado de Sakuno y su mujer en la mesa.

-Ya deberías de conocerla,Ryoma-.Recordó a su hijo-.Es la mejor a la hora de descubrir las cosas.

-Cierra la boca,Echizen-.Ordenó su mujer-.¿De cuanto estás?

-O...Ocho meses,señora-.Tartamudeó nerviosa.

-¿¡Ocho meses!?-Exclamó la mujer poniéndose en pie-.¿¡Estais locos!?¿¡Por qué no has abortado!?

-Porque quiero tener mi hijo-.Declaró Sakuno asustada-.Yo...quiero tener este hijo,aparte de que amo a Ryoma.

-¿¡Por un Echizen!?-Gritó Rinko golpeándose la frente-.¡Oh,dios!¡Esta cria es identica a mi!

-¡Oye,oye!-Protestó Nanjiro encendiendo un cigarrilo-.¡Que tu no te casastes conmigo embarazada de Ryoma!

-¡Pero si por estar ciegamente enamorada de ti!-Exclamó la mujer sentándose de nuevo y intentando calmarse-.Haber...-.Miró a su hijo y golpeó la mesa con sus dedos-.¿Por qué no usastes protección?

-Yo...

-¡Venga,Rinko!-.Interrumpió de nuevo el viejo-.Tu misma sabes que en esos momentos apenas piensas con la cabeza.

-¡Excusas!-Exclamó seriamente la mujer cruzándose de brazos.

-Mama-.La llamó el joven serio-.Sakuno quiere tener el bebé y yo también.Ryuzaki nos da su apoyo para que yo pueda terminar mis estudios y estoy haciéndolo.Quiero que mi hija nazca y poder darle todo lo que me dieron a mi.Me gustaría...No-.Tomó de la mano a la joven madre-.Nos gustaría saber si contamos con vuestro apoyo.También comprendemos que somos solo unos niños y no podremos con todo...Pero haremos lo que podamos.

Rinko miró asombrada a su primogénito.Era imposible que esas palabras hubieran salido de la boca de alguien que hacía poco se quejaba como una niña por tener que ir vestido de chica.Era imposible.Nanjiro,al contrario,sonreía,a la vez que mantenía firmemente la mirada en su esposa.Sakuno,temblaba nerviosamente,esperando algo de parte de ella.Suspiró,derrotada.

-¿Y qué será mi nieto/a?-.Preguntó.

Las sonrisas salieron de los labios de los presentes.Sakuno abrazó con fuerza a Ryoma,mientras que Nanjiro terminó contra la pantalla de el televisor al ser esquivado por su esposa.

-Será niña-.Respondió Sakuno frotándose la barriga-.Una niña.

-¿De verdad?-Exclamó la mujer acercándose hasta ella-.¿Me permites tocar?

-Claro-.Aceptó Sakuno sonriendo-.Toque.

Rinko posó su mano sobre el avultado vientre,sorprendiéndose al notar el leve movimiento de su futura nieta através de la piel.Miró a su hijo,el cual sonrió,asombrádola.¿Desde cuando su hijo sonreía de esa forma tan...paternal?

-¿Ya han pensado el nombre?-Se interesó-.Piensen que pronto nacera.¡Oh,dios mio!-Exclamó llevándose las manos hasta la cabeza-.¡Ni siquiera estais casados!

-Ni nos casaremos-.Sentenció Sakuno alarmando a la mujer.

-¿Cómo has dicho hija?-Preguntó Rinko con la esperanza de no haber escuchado bien-.¿Qué no se casaran?

-Exactamente-.Respondió esta vez Ryoma-.Ambos lo hablamos y no nos casaremos,madre.Encontramos una tontería eso.Un gasto loco de dinero que ahora mismo necesitamos.

-Entonces,¿lo dejaran para más adelante?-Preguntó Nanjiro guiñando un hijo a su hijo y mirando a su mujer-.Será lo mejor.

-Ya veremos...-Susurró Ryoma inconforme.

Aquello tranquilizó a su madre,y terminó por acosar a Sakuno con el nombre de su futuro bebé,la ropa,el lugar de su bautizo,escandalizándose también,al saber que los padres no tenían ni pensado que la niña fuera bautizada.Finalmente,terminó por aburrirse y escaparse hasta su habitación,buscando cambiarse de aquella ridícula facha que tenía que continuar llevando.Cuando se estaba colocando una camisa grisacea,Sakuno llamó,entrando.

-Ryoma-.Le llamó cansada-.¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro.

Señaló su cama,para que la ocupara,dejando descansar sus piernas y su cuerpo cansado.Karupin saltó hasta ella,ronroneando en su brazo en demanda de una caricia complacida.

-Al parecer,a ti también te quiere-.Sonrió el amo de el minino-.Será bueno.

-Sí-.Afirmó Sakuno suspirando y mirándole-.Tu madre tiene razón en algo.

-Ha sido decisión propia,Sakuno,no tenemos que hacer nada de esas chorradas si no queremos-.Protestó.

-No me refiero a casarnos y el bautizo-.Negó la chica-.Si no,al nombre de la niña.No hemos eleguido nada y ya queda poco.

-¡Ah!-Exclamó recordando-.Tienes razón...-Llevó una mano hasta su mentón y miró un libro,extendiéndoselo-.En el vienen varios nombres femeninos,por si quieres echarles un vistazo.

Sakuno negó con la cabeza mirándole suplicante.Ryoma se dejó caer a su lado,apoyándose en las manos sobre su colchón.

-Ella-.Señaló su cabeza-.Pensó uno...Uno que le gusta mucho.

-Adelante-.Aceptó-.¿Cuál seria?

-Aiko-.Respondió Sakuno sonriendo.

-Aiko Echizen Ryuzaki.Me gusta...

Sakuno sonrió amablemente,ladeando su cuerpo hacia él y dejando descansar su cabeza sobre su hombro,a la vez que rozaba su vientre con ternura.

-Entonces,así queda-.Declaró-.Su nombre será Aiko.

-Sí-.Afirmó besando su frente-.Ese será.

-¡Ne,chicos!-Exclamó Rinko entrando sin más-.Encontré algo para daros.

En un momento,ambas mujeres crearon un tinglado de ropa de bebé en toda su habitación,mientras que él se dedicó a revisar sus trabajos escolares,pasando la mayor vergüenza de su vida.

-Sí,estos peucos eran de Ryoma,pero como no sabíamos el sexo fijo,los hize de forma que tanto chica como chico pudiera llevarlos-.Explicó felizmente la mujer-.Es una suerte que los guardara.¿Cuál te gusta más?

-Umm...-Sakuno los miró atentamente-.Los rojos y blancos.

-Cierto.¿Y este babero?¡Si supieras como babeaba!

-Mama-.Gruñó avergonzado-.Haz el favor de no contar nada más de mi infancia.

-¡Pero por qué contar si está grabada!¿Sakuno,quieres ver a qué se parecerá parte de tu hija?

-¡MAMA!

-Vale,vale-.Se excusó la mujer-.Ya está...

Sakuno sonrió divertida,mientras que,Ryoma,se lanzó sobre su madre,intentando quitarle las diversas cintas de video que había sacado de la nada.Era una imagen demasiado entrañable,tanto,que permitió que se quedaran a solas.Tanto ella como él todavía eran unos niños necesitados de su padres.Cerró la puerta tras ella,suspirando al ver que los gritos no habían cesado.Sonrió y tranquilamente,comenzó a caminar,con la idea de al menos,descubrir algo más de su...suegro.Sin embargo,aquello no iba a llegar en ese momento.Karupín se enrrolló derepente entre sus piernas,obligándola a tropezar,cayendo por la escalera de bruzes.

-¡Ryuzaki!-Exclamó Nanjiro-.¡Oh,dios!

-.-.-.-.-.

La sala de espera era lo peor que se podía tener en un hospital.El olor a desifectante,los muchos ruidos salteados que llegaban hasta la persona,la falta de noticias,los nervios,todo alteraba aún más a la persona.En este caso,a un joven padre de diecisiete años,una nerviosa madre paterna y un padre viejo.

-¿Cómo ocurrió?-Preguntó Ryoma cruzándose de brazos.

-Como le dije a la doctora,se resbaló con Karupin,cayendo de bruzes contra la escalera...Cuando la encontré estaba en el suelo,con un charco de sangre entre sus piernas-.Explicó el hombre frotándose los cabellos nerviosamente-.Eso es lo que sé...Después llegó la ambulancia y aquí estamos.

-¡Oh,dios mio!-Exclamó Rinko sujetando el cuerpo de su hijo-.Ryoma...

-Mama...-Se agarró al delgado cuerpo de su progenitora-.Dime...que no le pasará nada...

-¿La familia de Ryuzaki?-Preguntó una enfermera.

-Los familiares aún no han llegado,pero se podría decir que nosotros lo somos-.Aclaró Nanjiro-.Él es el padre de la niña.

-Entonces,acompáñenme-.Ordenó con voz tranquilizadora.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-Preguntó asperamente Ryoma-.¿Está bien?

-Esta fuera de peligro,no se preocupen.Por suerte,el golpe recibido no ha herido al feto y la madre,seguramente,solo tendrá problemas de espalda.La joven proteguió el feto al momento de la caida,sin embargo,no todo.

-Pero...Sangró mucho-.Protestó Nanjiro preocupado-.Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos.

-Lo sabemos-.Declaró la doctora apareciendo-.Le pusimos una transfusión de sangre necesaria,además de suero.Está consciente y pregunta por alguien llamado "Ryoma"-.Miró atentamente al chico y sonrió-.Pasa a verla.

-Gracias-.Agradeció el chico perdiéndose de vista.

-Son unos crios-.Protestó la doctora-.Ustedes son adultos,deberán de comprender lo que voy a decirles:Ese bebé,será mejor que no nazca.

-¿Por qué?-Exclamó molesta Rinko-.Yo también reconozco que son unos crios.Nadie tendría que tener hijos a esa edad.Pero...algo tiene que haber.

-Los latidos de el corazón de la niña...Son demasiado débiles.¿Alguien anteriormente en su familia tuvo problemas de corazón?

Rinko y Nanjiro se miraron dudativamente,para negar con la cabeza.

-Sí-.Respondió una voz tras ellos-.Antiguamente,una Ryuzaki tuvo problemas de corazón.

-¡Sumire!-Exclamó la señora Echizen asombrada.

-Esa chica murió a los diecisiete años,no puede ser que mi bisnieta-.Se llevó una mano hasta el rostro y frotó con las yemas de sus dedos sus llorosos ojos-.¿Se lo han dicho a ellos?

-¡Son crios!-Protestó la mujer.

-Pero son los padres-.Respondieron los adultos-.Ellos deciden que hacer y que no.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Tomó la mano que le extendía,apretándola con delicadeza entre sus dedos y besando cada uno de estos.Justo en ese momento,se había dado cuenta de algo verdaderamente importante.No sabía si era por culpa de su "yo" interior,o si solo era él,pero la amaba.¡Maldición si la amaba!El dicho de "no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes",le había golpeado con rudeza,dándole una segunda oportunidad.Aquella mujer que estaba tendida a su lado,no.Aquella niña que le miraba con miedo,era la adolescente que amaba.Quizás desde una vida atrás,tal y como la persona que llevaba dentro decía.Él posiblemente la amó tiempo atrás,y ahora,le tocaba a él.

-Ryoma...Lo siento-.Se disculpó con miedo-Fui torpe...

-No-.Negó él con la cabeza y volviendo a besar sus dedos-.Está bien,no te tortures más.

Sakuno suspiró pesadamente,clavando su mirar en el blanquecino techo.Negó con la cabeza,cerrando los ojos y mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Tengo miedo...-Susurró-.Quería ser fuerte,que no tuvieras que preocuparte por mi...pero...soy débil.Demasiado débil.

-No digas tonterías-.La regañó-Yo quiero estar contigo.

-Ryoma-.Susurró asombrada.

-Perdón por interrumpir,jóvenes-.Interrumpió la doctora-.Tengo algo importante que comunicarles.

Ryoma se sentó al lado de Sakuno,sin romper su agarre entre sus manos.Sakuno aumentó la presión y tembló.Nanjiro quedó apoyado en el quicio de la puerta,con la mirada hacia el exterior,mientras que Sumire y Rinko permanecían serias,una junto a la otra.El menor de los Echizen tragó costosamente saliva,mientras que miraba seriamente a la doctora.

-Usted dijo que no pasaba nada-.Recordó molesto-.Y ahora tiene que decirnos algo.

-Así es-.Afirmó la especialista-.Pero anteriormente no contaba con la cabezonería familiar.En fin,escuchadme antetamente...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sakuno lloró en brazos de su abuela.Él,quiso matar a la doctora,siendo sujeto por su padre y madre.Aquella noticia había caido como jarra de agua sobre él,tanto,que su otro "yo" había ocupado su lugar por meros momentos,volviendo a ser de nuevo él ante el contacto de las manos de Sakuno sobre su brazo,temblorosa y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-Preguntó con miedo-.Ryoma.

-¡No lo sé!-Protestó-.¡Solo soy un maldito crio!

Se aferró con fuerza el rostro,frotándolo.La doctora había terminado por marcharse,dejándoles esa noche para poder pensar con más detenimiento su situación,además de el miedo que había despertado aquel adolescente en ella.

-Ryoma...Ryoma...

-¡Deja de preguntarme solo a mi!

Se alzó,soltándose bruscamente de ella.Sakuno empalideció,mirándole asombrada.Se apartó los negros mechoones de su rostro y frotó con fuerza sus ojos,arrancando de estos las diminutas lágrimas que habían brotado sin previo aviso.Le dolía.Le dolía ver a la mujer que amaba asustada y no poder hacer nada.Le dolía que su hija estuviera en ese estado,que la gente le mintiera.

-Yo...-Murmuró-.Necesito salir...

Rinko le miró asustada,pero comprendió.Se acercó hasta Sakuno y apartó los mojados mechones de su cara.Su cabello había crecido en ese tiempo,sin la necesidad de ser cortado tanto como anteriormente de ocultar su sexo.

-Espérale,Sakuno,espérale.

_-,.-.-.-.,-.-.-.-._

Caminó por los alrededores nerviosamente,mirando el reloj cada dos por tres,hasta que finalmente,sus ojos dieron con la persona que buscaba.Hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza,siendo respondido de la misma forma por el visitante.

-¿Qué ocurre para tu llamada,Echizen?

-Siento haberte molestado,Tezuka-.Se disculpó-.Pero...No sé que demonios hacer.

-Lo que me has comentado por teléfono es crudo-.Murmuró pensativo el hombre a su lado,encendiendo un cigarrillo con paciencia-.Pero también es tu responsabilidad darle apoyo a tu pareja.

-Pero tengo miedo.Miedo de perderlas a ambas-,Confesó.

-Siempre puedes tener más hijos.

Ryoma miró a su ex-entrenador sin poder creerse aquellas palabras que habían salido de su boca.Cierto.Podían tener más hijos,pero él quería mantener a su hija.No tener que decirle a cualquier otro retoño que tenía una hermanita y estaba en el cielo.No quería abrir una tumba vacía en la zona de los nonatos.No quería llorar,quería sonreir,reir con su hija,alzarla en brazos,besarla,tocarla,cosas que realmente le estaban haciendo feliz de tan solo pensarlo.Pero también tenía que pensar que estaba enferma.Había heredado la maldita maldición de sus antepasados.No podía culpar a Sakuno por ello,era imposible.

-Ella también está sufriendo,Ryoma-.Le recordó Tezuka expulsando el humo lentamente-.Es tu mujer.

Metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos amplios de sus negros pantalones.Caminó dando circulos,hasta terminar pisando la colilla lanzada por Tezuka.Este suspiró,acercándose hasta él,volviéndolo con fuerza de el brazo y golpeando su rostro.Ryoma cayó contra el suelo de culo,frotándose el moflete golpeado y mirándolo contrariado.Se alzó,apretando los puños y Tezuka le señaló con rudeza.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarme,mierda niño.Eres incapaz de proteger a las personas que te importan,vive de una maldita vez,escucha lo que te dicen,tanto los de fuera,como tu interior.No seas idiota Echizen,es tu hija y tu mujer.Ambos debeis elegir juntos.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna,alzó una mano,dándole la espalda.

-Llámame cuando quieras o nazca la niña-.Aclaró.

Aquel golpe se lo merecía,estaba seguro.Tezuka no hacía nada sin razones.Era imposible que deseara golpearle porque sí.Caminó rápidamente hasta la habitación,encontrándose solamente a Sakuno en la habitación,sentada sobre la cama,rozando su vientre con ternura y entonando una dulce nana.

-A ti mi amor te daré...no creas que yo no te protegeré...¡oh,mi niña duerme bien!Mama siempre te amará...y vivirá para ti.Los ángeles tus sueños cubrirán y mañana vendrás junto a mi,a ver el silencioso mar...-.Alzó su rostro,mirándole-.Ryoma.Tus padres y mi abuela decidieron marcharse a casa-.Explicó.

Caminó a rápidos pasos hasta ella,abrazándola de golpe entre sus brazos.¡Dios!¿¡Cómo podía haber creido tantas cosas!?¡Esa chiquilla estaba temblando igual que él!¡Tenía tanto miedo!Sintió como se aferraba con fuerza a su camiseta,volviendo a llorar con fuerza sobre su pecho,obligándole a besar su cabello,hasta llegar a su frente.

-Sakuno,Sakuno...-Murmuró-.Ya...seguro que se podrá hacer algo.

-Fue mi culpa,si hubiera tenido más cuidado,no habría resbalado y me habría caido.

-¡No digas tonterias!-Exclamó alarmándola-.La culpa no la tiene nadie,bueno,en todo caso esas horribles escaleras,que yo también me he roto la cabeza tres veces.-.Protestó.Sonrió amablemente-.Anda,duerme.Mañana hablaremos con la enfermera.

-Está bien-.Aceptó la joven bostezando-.Me pusieron sedantes hace poco...Me alteré demasiado cuando te fuistes-.Le miró atentamente-.¡Oh,cielos!¿Te peleastes?

-No-.Negó-.Un buen amigo me abrió los ojos,nada más.Anda,duerme...iré a por algo caliente,si no te importa.

-No,claro...-murmuró adormilada-.Ryoma.Gracias.

-No tienes que dármelas.

De nuevo,besó la suave frente de la joven,que dejó escapar un suave suspiro en señal de sueño.Suspiró y caminó hasta el exterior de el pasillo donde recordaba haber visto una máquina de bebidas.Tras pedir un colacao caliente,caminó hasta el mostrador cercano,donde una enfermera le miró extrañado.

-Disculpe,¿Podría darme una manta?

-Claro-.Afirmó la mujer extendiéndole la más cercana-.Que descanse.

-Gracias por ambas cosas.

Regresó hasta la habitación,cerrando la puerta tras él.Intentó que sus huesos crujieran proporcionando libertad en sus movimientos,cuando sintió la misma canción tarareada.Se volvió,mirando asombrado a la mujer que estaba sentada de nuevo sobre el lecho,acariciando su vientre con ambas manos y sonriendo en cada una de sus pasadas.

-¿Sakuno?-Preguntó acercándose lentamente-.No...¿Estabas durmiendo?

-Yo nunca duermo-.Rebeló la joven sin dejar su trabajo.

-Oh,ya comprendo.La Sakuno de el pasado-.Se dejó caer sobre el sofá y llevó el cálido chocolate hasta sus labios-.Veremos cuando dejan de sorprendernos.

-Tus gruñidos no cambian ni aunque te reencarnes una y otra vez-.Sonrió,mirándole finalmente-.Pero tu belleza sigue siendo la misma siempre.

Ryoma retrocedió.

-No te preocupes,no te tocaré.Has alterado demasiado al otro Ryoma de tu interior al enfurecerte tanto.No saldrá.De todas maneras,quería hablar contigo-.Explicó-.Sé una solución para tu hija,pero...No sé si tu aceptarás...

**al día siguiente...**

Los rayos de el sol se adentraban en aquella silenciosa habitación.ningún adulto había llegado todavía y aquella mujer no había tardado nada en adentrarse,expectante de la reacción de ambos jóvenes.Quería una respuesta y esperaba que fuera la deseada,más él no la sastifacció.

-¿Qué?-Exclamó Sakuno a su lado-.¿Ryoma?

-La niña nacerá-.Repitió-.Lo siento,pero el embarazo se llevará hasta el final.

-¿Sabes el riesgo que hay,muchacho?-Preguntó la mujer-.Ambas pueden morir durante el parto.

-Creo en los milagros-.Respondió encojiéndose de hombros-.Eso es todo.Por favor,cuiden bien mientras de mi hija y de mi mujer.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-**

El mes final había llegado y las molestias en la joven eran claras.El frio se calaba en sus huesos con precisión y los nervios también.La miró,apoyando su codo sobre el mullido colchón y maravillándose con el gran vientre que se encontraba ante sus ojos,cubierto por tres pijamas de maternidad,mantas y sábanas.Sakuno era una fanática de el calor,sin embargo,le encantaba el frio.Adoraba la navidad y le gustaba disfrutarla.Sin embargo,él no.Navidad significaba recordar su cumpleaños,el cual,odiaba desde que nació.

-¿Por qué te mueves tanto?-Bufó cansado de ver como la joven golpeaba la mullida almohada-.Si quieres,bajo a por otra más.

-No-.Negó rápidamente-.Tus padres ya deben de estar durmiendo,no quiero despertarles.

-Así despertarás hasta a los muertos.

-¡Deja de chincharme!-.Suspiró.Le miró por un instante,encontrándose con sus brillosos ojos en su vientre-.Ryoma...No me has dicho por qué tomastes aquella decisión.

-Cuando ella nazca,lo sabrás.

-Cabe la posibilidad de que mu...

Cerró los labios contrarios con uno de sus dedos y negó con la cabeza.Sakuno se estremeció,moviéndose en la cama con miedo.

-Eso no pasará.Por favor,Sakuno,confia en mi-.Rogó-.No te pido más que eso.

-Me parece muy bien,Ryoma...pero..yo de ti llamaría a tu padre o cogería el coche...

-¿Por qué?-.Bostezó abriendo las sábanas-.¿¡Te has meado!?

-¡¡He roto aguas necio!!¡¡Quiero ir al hospital!!

**Fin de el flas back.**

Lo siguiente que aconteció entre esos jóvenes padres,fueron las memorías pasadas,las que tomaron rumbos en su futuro.Sakuno Ryuzaki fallecida,le había contado que podría salvar a su hija,junto a su amado.Ahora,podrían estar juntos en un mismo ser y ese ser,sería su propia hija,Aiko.Ryoma no preguntó,no quería saber ni como sucedió aquel extraño milagro,lo único que sabía,es que ambas estaban sanas y salvas.Sentía un vacio en su interior,el cual había ocupado su anterior "yo",el cual,ahora se encontraba junto a la mujer que amaba,dentro de el diminuto cuerpo de su hija,que mamaba con gran hambruna de el seno izquierdo de su madre.

Se alejó de el gran ventanal,sonriendo ante las visitas llegadas.Sus padres alavaban su gran obra de arte humana,aunque su padre,por mala sangre pervertida,se fijaba más en otras cosas.Ryuzaki Sumire,sonreía,hasta llegar al punto de llorar y Tezuka,golpeó su espalda,molesto por haberse adelantado a su edad y ser padre demasiado pronto.Sí.Eso era lo que tenía en manos.Ser un buen padre y al menos,un buen amante.Caminó hasta Sakuno,alzando su rostro con cuidado,e hizo algo que no se había atrevido a hacer en todo ese tiempo;besarla.No un simple beso de error,no.Un beso de amor,pues estaba locamente enamorado de esa chiquilla alocada y torpe que era la madre de algo que amaría más que su propia vida.Y algo que jamás podría olvidar,pues ese fruto creado por dos cuerpos,avergaba de forma verdadera el fruto de el amor entre dos amantes malditos de las familias Ryuzaki y Echizen.

Ellos...rompieron la maldición,uniéndola en un único ser llamado,Aiko Echizen Ryuzaki,su niña.

-Feliz cumpleaños,Ryoma-.Sonrió Sakuno enseñándole su hija.

-Es el mejor regalo que jamás recibía por mi cumpleaños,Sakuno...

Fin.

**notas de la autora.**

**¡¡Se terminó!!Bueno,este cuenta como último capítulo.Tengo pensado un epilogo de esos(jamás aprenderé como se dice¬¬),pero solo claro si ustedes deciden.Sus RW serán los que decían SI QUIEREN o NO.Nunca suelo pedir RW,pero esta vez es que ustedes deciden n.n.**

**Les recuerdo mis fics por si quieren leerlos n.n.Todos de pot.**

**-**Sabor a música.

-Prohibido(**NUEVO)**

-Ella(terminado)

-El neko celoso(terminado)

-Muñeca de trapo(terminado)

-La llamad de el vampiro(Terminado)

-La llamada de la sangre.

-Intercambios(**NUEVO)**

-Miradas a una televisión(Terminado)

-El despertar(Terminado)

-El secuestro(Terminado y el fic que precede a este)

-Mi querido ginecólogo.

-Gigoló(**NUEVO)**

**Y creo que no me olvido ningunoXD.pero con lo despistada que soy seguro que sí -.-.**

**¡Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron su Rw y contesté mediante el repley!n.n.**

**Debi-chan,muchas gracias por seguirme también hasta aquí y ya sabes si quieres conti,me dices n.n.**

**Abby-Chan**:¡Gracias también por tu apoyo hasta aquí n.n.!Please,si no lo has echo,lee la letras negritas,que tienen algo importante n.n.Ahora te digo n.n.Cuando Sumire le dice de aborta,si fijas Sakuno había tirado el Predicto,porque estaba en las primeras n.n.Y los que ellas querían saber de Ryoma era si se haría cargo,XD,no que fuera a abortar con seis meses n.n.Espero haber aclarado tus dudas n.n.!¡Muchas gracias de nuevo!

** Bueno,ahora ya sí.Espero que me digan su opinión y lo que desean respecto a lo que he dicho(LEER MÁS ARRIBA SI NO ENTIENDE).Un beso muy grande n.n**

**Chia.**


End file.
